


The Parent Trap

by Misskimmypotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #Harmony, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 61,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskimmypotter/pseuds/Misskimmypotter
Summary: Ten Years after the heartbreaking divorce between Harry and Hermione, their twin daughters meet at a Summer Camp, unbeknownst to their parents. Lily and Hailey hatch a plan to reunite their parents but what happens when it's discovered Harry is engaged to another woman? Will the twin's plan come full circle or will Harry's fiancée stop their plan once and for all?





	1. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter 

It was a wonderful winter afternoon on February 25th, 1999. The soft, white snow had fallen during the night, there was a cool breeze looming in the air, and the sun was shining in the blue sky above The Burrow. Today was going to be absolutely perfect, for it was the wedding of Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger.

"Oh Hermione, you look beautiful." Karen Granger told her daughter as she began to cry. Her only daughter stood in front of the mirror as she looked at her reflection. The dress was a white strapless petite ballgown with a sweetheart neckline and beaded lace that showed off her curves. Her two- inch high heels were hidden underneath her dress as if she was walking on air. She wore a pearl clip on the left side of her brown curly locks as it fell two inches past her shoulders. Her tulle lace applique fingertip veil fell to the middle of her back as pearl earrings dangled from her ears and the matching necklace hung around her neck.

"Oh Mum, please stop crying, you're going to ruin your mascara." Hermione joked as she sat on the bed next to her mother in Ginny's old room.

"Well, when you have children of your own and you are about to watch them get married, you will understand why I'm crying." Karen told her daughter, wiping off the tears that were running down her face.

"I am sure that I will, seeing as Daddy always says I'm just like you." Hermione said as she gave her Mum a hug.

"Your mother is right Hermione, you look stunning!" Ginny Weasley said as she and Luna were adding the finishing touches to their make up before putting on their bridesmaid dresses and styling their hair.

"I'm so happy your day has finally arrived Hermione. This is the day you and Harry have dreamed about for a year." Luna chimed in as she gave her best friend a gentle hug, being careful not to wrinkle Hermione's wedding dress.

"Thank you ladies. I'm sure some day soon I will be able to return the favor and help the two of you get dolled up for your weddings." Hermione said as she winked at the two girls who blushed in return.

"I wish that were true. I've been hinting to Ronald about being ready for marriage but he doesn't seem to pay attention anytime I talk about it."

"Don't beat yourself up, Luna. My brother can be pretty daft when it comes to women. Next time you hint at it, maybe place a pile of chicken wings in front of his face and maybe he will pay attention." Ginny told her as everyone in the room chuckled. Karen and Hermione helped Ginny and Luna fix their hair and dresses while Molly Weasley was downstairs making the final preparations. Once the two girls were done getting ready, they bid Hermione goodbye and told her they would see her in a couple hours as they were going downstairs to help Molly.

An hour later there was a soft knock on the door. "Hermione, May I come in?" Roger Granger had called through the door.

"Come on in, Daddy." Hermione said as she and her mother stood up and pulled her veil over her face.

"Wow Hermione, you are absolutely breathtaking." Roger told her as he stepped into the room and walked towards his little girl. He stood in front of her and rested his hand on her cheek. "You look just like your mother in this dress." He told her as a small tear ran down his face. Karen stepped from behind her daughter to fetch the bouquet of white roses that were sitting in a vase on the dresser.

"Thank you, Daddy." Hermione said as her mother handed her the flowers. Hermione took one last look in the mirror before her mother and father took her downstairs where her future awaits.

Meanwhile, Harry James Potter was standing underneath the wedding arch with his best friends, Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy, at his side. The wedding was taking place in the garden in about fifteen minutes.

"I am so happy for the both of you." Ron said as he patted Harry on the back.

"Thanks Ron." Harry said eagerly as he watched the guests enter the garden to take their seats.

"You okay? You seem nervous mate." Ron said to him noticing the way Harry kept pacing back and forth.

"I'm not." Harry lied as he rubbed his hands together.

"You know, you were never a good liar, even Hermione can tell you that. Now again what's wrong with you? I haven't seen you act like this since we took our NEWTS. "

"What if she says no? Or what if I mess up on something in our marriage? What if I am not a good husband towards her?" Harry kept on asking as thousands of possibilities came running through his head.

"Mate just relax. You just have pre-wedding jitters that's all. Listen to me okay? Hermione loves you. There is no way in the world that she would say no. I can tell you love Hermione a lot and you will do anything to make her happy. You both care about each other so much." Ron said trying to boost up Harry's confidence.

"Ron's right, Harry. You two have been nuts about one another for years. Hell, even I could tell that before you two noticed anything. Ask anyone for that matter and they will tell you the same thing I am." Draco told him as he loosened his tie. Ginny had made it so tight that he could hardly breathe.

"Thanks for saying that guys it means a lot. So when are you both going to propose to Luna and Ginny?" Harry asked his friends. Ron and Luna have been seeing one another for almost three years, just as long as Draco and Ginny have been seeing each other. After the war ended, Draco changed his ways and Ginny was the only one to see that for a while. Ron about had a heart attack when he heard Malfoy was dating his baby sister but as the last three years went by, Draco became part of the family.

"I was thinking on our three year anniversary next month. I already have her ring, I've just wanted to do it at the right moment. She has been hinting at it lately but I pretend not to notice since I don't want to ruin the surprise." Ron said with a smile.

"I was planning on proposing tomorrow night. I wasn't about to ruin you and Hermione's night by asking her here. It's been a pain to plan since I have been working on those burglary cases with Neville." Draco told his best friends as he smiled at the thought of asking Ginny to marry him.

"Good. Just remember to make me the best man at both of your weddings." Harry told them playfully as he gave his best mates a pat on the back. Once everyone was seated, Kingsley Shacklebolt, The Minister for Magic, took his place in front of Harry, Ron and Draco. When the music began to play, Ginny and Luna came walking down the aisle with their hair laying across both of their shoulders. Both of the girls wore periwinkle blue dresses with matching heels that added an extra couple of inches to their height.

As Ginny and Luna took their places opposite Harry and the Groomsmen, _The Wedding March_ began to play and Harry was anxious to see Hermione walk down the aisle. His breath hitched in his throat at the sight before him. She was walking down the aisle with her father at her side and she looked breathtaking. At that moment in time, it felt as if they were the only two people in the world. Their gazes were locked with one another the whole way as Hermione continued to walk towards him. She smiled brightly at him, which caused all of Harry's worries to disappear.

Once Hermione reached Harry, her father lifted up the veil and gave her hands to Harry. He gave Hermione a gentle kiss on the check and then Roger went to go sit next to his wife, Karen, who was quite overwhelmed. When Harry took Hermione's hands he mouthed the words" I love you" to her. Hermione gave him a soft smile and did the same.

"I'd like to welcome everyone today as we watch these two young people join together as one. In all my years of living, I've never once came across a couple more in love and perfect for one another than Harry and Hermione. Hermione has chosen to recite her love for Harry first." Kingsley Shackbolt said as he welcomed the guests and gestured for Hermione to recite her vows.

"When I arrived at Hogwarts, I never knew my life was about to change for the better. At first I was a bossy know-it-all who didn't have any friends, but then you and Ron came to rescue me from the troll. It hadn't been until you jumped on the troll and stuck your wand up its nose when I developed a crush on you." Hermione said as she began to cry." When it came to our fifth year, my crush began to expand into something more. I fell in love with you then because you were willing to help other students defend themselves when no one else was. You have such a big heart that is so full of love and compassion. You were starting to see me as a girl and not just ' one of the guys'. You have shown me that I can be myself and I never have to change who I am. You have made me stronger than I have ever been in my entire life. While the war was taking place, my only thoughts were to help you come out alive, that way I could tell you how madly in love with you I was. I love you because of the man you have turned out to be and I always will, no matter what. I promise to support you and be there for you no matter the obstacles thrown in our way. You're my best friend and I love you very much Harry James Potter and I cannot wait until you and I can spend the rest of our lives together." Hermione finished and had everyone in tears, especially Harry.

"Those were really beautiful words Hermione. I don't even know if I can top that." Harry said which made everyone laugh. "Hermione, the day I knew that I was in love with you was when I had thought I lost you. That day we had gone to the Ministry of Magic and we were fighting off two Death Eaters and one of them had struck you with a spell, I panicked. You had fallen motionless to the ground and I was afraid I had lost you forever. When Neville came by my side, checked on your pulse, and told me that you were okay, I was relieved. I knew then how I felt about you and how much you really meant to me. I knew that I couldn't have told you how I felt about you because I didn't want to put your life in more jeopardy. You are the one person who I could never live without seeing each and every day of our lives. The thought of losing you makes my heart ache and I never want to know how it feels to lose the one you love before we truly begin to live the rest of our lives together. You have made me the man I am today. I am blessed that the troll wandered into the bathroom, because he lead me to you. I promise you Hermione, that I will always be there for you whenever you need me. I love you so much Hermione. I always have and I always will." When Harry finished Kingsley had them put on their rings.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the Bride." Kingsley told Harry who pulled Hermione into his arms and his lips met with hers in a gentle kiss. A kiss that promised one another that their love would always be eternal.

"I love you, Hermione Jean Potter." Harry said to Hermione when they broke the kiss.

"I love you, Harry James Potter." Hermione told him as they began to walk down the aisle towards their future as husband and wife.


	2. Chapter Two: Six Months Later

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter :)

Hermione returned home from work for the second day in a row feeling strangely tired and nauseated. She worked as a Healer at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Her boss had told her to go home earlier this morning when she noticed how pale Hermione looked but she refused since she had an appointment with one of her long term patients that had been under her care for the last year. She placed her belongings on the kitchen table and walked to the bedroom she and Harry shared. No sooner had she stepped into the room, she felt the urge the vomit once more. She quickly ran to the bathroom and placed her head above the toilet and let the remaining contents of today's lunch spew into the toilet.

"What on earth is wrong with me?" Hermione asked herself as she flushed the toilet and went to the sink to splash cold water on her face. She walked out of the bathroom and went back into the bedroom to change into her night clothes. "Perhaps a nice kip will help me feel better before Harry comes home." Hermione thought to herself as she crawled underneath the covers and quickly dozed off to sleep.

Nearly two hours later, a soft pop echoed in the kitchen as Harry Potter appeared. He noticed his wife's belongings were sprawled on the table so he walked towards the living room where she usually was after coming home from work. When he stepped into the living room, he noticed she wasn't seated by their bay windows reading the latest Karen Kingsbury novel. He walked up the stairs leading towards their bedroom and called out her name, "Hermione, are you awake?" He noticed their bedroom was dark and there was a feminine figure tucked under the covers, sleeping soundly.

'She looks so peaceful.' Harry thought to himself as he watched his wife's sleeping form. Deciding that he did not want to wake her up, he quietly made his way out of the bedroom and closed the door shut behind him. He walked towards the bay window and kicked off his shoes as he laid down and shut his eyes as he thought of his brunette wife sleeping soundly upstairs. About an hour later, Harry felt someone shake him and call out his name.

"Harry." a sweet voice whispered and continued trying to wake him up.

"Harry!" The voice said louder, which caused Harry's eyes to flutter open.

"Hermione?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Yes, Harry it's me. Why? Were you expecting someone else?" She asked teasingly as she sat next to him.

"Nope, the only person I need to see is you." Harry answered her which earned him a kiss.

"Good answer."

"So how was your day?" Harry asked her as he pulled her onto his lap.

"It was fine except for the fact I've felt nauseated all day." Hermione answered as she brushed his bangs out of his face.

"Oh Hermione I am so sorry. Do you want soup or anything?" Harry asked concerned.

"No Harry, I am fine but thank you. I'm just a little tired." Hermione said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Then let's put you back to bed." Harry told her as he grabbed her off the couch and put her over his shoulder.

"Harry, put me down!" Hermione ordered while she laughed.

"I will, just hold on." Harry said playfully as he ran up the stairs toward their bedroom and closed the door.

Over the next couple of days, Hermione kept getting worse. She was throwing up throughout the mornings and nights. Harry had witnessed the vomiting during the moments when they were together and he was getting worried about his wife. Never in their time together has he ever seen her so sick and not able to hold anything more than a glass of water down.

"Hermione, love, please go see a doctor. Something is clearly wrong."

"I will if it gets worse Harry, I promise." Hermione told him. The next day showed no change so Hermione went to St. Mungo's and made an appointment with Healer Taylor, keeping her promise to her husband. When Hermione saw Healer Taylor, she told her all of her symptoms, including the fatigue and nausea. When she finished her explanations, Healer Taylor pulled out her wand and murmured a spell over Hermione's stomach, which glowed bright pink.

"Well congratulations, Hermione! You are pregnant." Healer Taylor told her with a smile.

"I'm pregnant?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Yes you are, and because of the color, you are expecting twin girls and six weeks along. Your due date is April 3rd to be exact."

"Thank you so much, Taylor. I cannot believe this! Oh my goodness, I cannot wait until I tell Harry!" Hermione said eagerly as she quickly grabbed her things and rushed out of the room. Seeing as Harry was still at work, she decided to break the news to Ron and Luna since she needed someone to tell.

Once she apparated into the driveway, she stood there for a few moments and placed her hand over her stomach. She was still in shock that she was going to be a Mummy! Once she gathered herself together she walked up to the front door of her best friend's and knocked.

"Coming!" an angelic voice called through the other side of the door. Once it opened Luna smiled brightly at Hermione. "Hermione, how are you?" Luna asked her as she let her in the house.

"I'm doing great, Luna thank you. How are you and Ronald?" Hermione asked as Luna lead her into the living room.

"We are doing great. I have a bit of a bug and Ronald has been quite the gentleman, taking care of me." Luna told her as they both sat down on the couch.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that Luna. Would you like me to take a look at you?" Hermione asked her best friend.

"Maybe in a couple days if I am not feeling better. Ginny hasn't been feeling so hot herself lately either. What's weird is that neither one of the guys have caught what we have. Maybe those stupid nargles are at it again."

"Maybe so." Hermione told her friend with a smile. Hermione had her suspicions on why Luna and Ginny were the only two sick and not the guys. She was positive that nargles were not the answer either.

"Hello Hermy." Ron Weasley greeted his best friend as he walked into the living room where she and his fiancée were sitting. He knew she despised the nickname that Grawp had given her years ago, but she allowed Ron to be the only one to call her that, otherwise she'd send a flock of birds after the next person to call her that wretched nickname.

"Hello Ickle Ronniekins." Hermione said as she stood up and hugged her best friend.

"Touché." Ron chuckled as he took his place beside Luna.

"So Hermione, what brings you over today?" Luna asked her as she levitated a pot of tea and three cups to the coffee table.

"Well I found out some news earlier and I couldn't wait to tell anyone."

"Are you okay, Hermione? Harry had mentioned that you have been ill the last few days." Ron asked her worriedly as he handed her a cup of tea Luna had poured for the three of them.

"I'm fine, Ron. I actually just got back from seeing Healer Taylor and she ran tests and the results were amazing." She said as she placed a hand on her small stomach. Ron wore a confused look on his face as he tried to figure out what Hermione was trying to say, while Luna noticed the gesture Hermione made to her stomach and let out a small scream.

"Congratulations Hermione!" Luna said excitedly as she jumped out off the couch and gave Hermione a hug.

"What news? What are we congratulating?" Ron asked bewildered.

"Oh Ronald, you daft git! Hermione is pregnant!" Luna answered as she laughed at her fiancé. Ronald jerked his head towards Hermione who nodded her head in agreement as a smile crept upon her face.

"I am so happy for you, Hermione." Ron said as he stood up and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you so much." Hermione told them and then pulled back from hugging Ron.

"So how are you going to tell Harry?" Ron asked as he sat down next to Luna on the couch and finished his cup of tea.

"I have no idea. I was maybe thinking about telling him tonight over dinner. Possibly with candlelight and his favorite meal, steak with mashed potatoes and broccoli and Treacle Tart for dessert." Hermione told them as she sat down on the chair across from them.

"Awe that sounds romantic." Luna told her as she clapped her hands together.

"Do you think Harry is going to be happy about this?" Hermione asked as she put her hand on her stomach.

"Are you kidding? Hermione, Harry has always wanted a family of his own, and now he is finally going to have one." Ron told her as he got up and gave her a hug.

"I know. It's just we got married six months ago and Harry is doing so well with his job." Hermione said anxiously as she thought of what Harry might think about the pregnancy.

"Hermione, Harry loves you so much. He will stick by you no matter what. Remember, he said that in his vows?" Luna told her also coming over to give her a hug.

"I know. You guys are right." Hermione said as she started to get up and headed towards the front door.

"Well good luck, Hermione." Luna told her.

"Yeah Hermione, good luck." Ron said to her. After she said good-bye, Hermione waved and apparated home where she began to get ready for the exciting evening ahead of her.


	3. Chapter Three: Telling Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter :)

It was around six o'clock in the evening when Harry arrived home from a rather gruesome day at the Ministry. He was in his first year out of training as an Auror and had been assigned a case with Ron, who had the day off. He stepped into the kitchen and a waft of steak caught his attention. He noticed his wife was pulling out a treacle tart out of the oven and set it on top of the counter to cool.

"What's the special occasion 'Mione?" Harry asked glanced around the kitchen, looking at the delicious meal she had prepared before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"What? Can't I treat my husband to a wondrous meal without question?" Hermione asked him teasingly as she placed a couple plates and dinnerware on the brown, oblong table her parents had given them a couple years ago.

"Yeah you can, but you never go all out like this. So I figured that something good must have happened today." Harry replied as Hermione levitated the food towards the table.

"You can say that, but I am not going to tell you until you finish eating all your food." Hermione told him giving him a smile.

"Please Hermione, just one hint?"

"After dinner." Hermione said smiling as she took a bite of her medium rare steak. About an hour later once they finished their dessert, Harry and Hermione cleaned up the kitchen before Hermione led him to the living room to receive a package she had put together for him hours earlier.

"Hermione, can you please tell me what this is all about now? The anticipation is killing me." Harry pleaded as they sat on the couch.

"Alright, I guess I can tell you now since you are begging." Hermione laughed. She got out her wand and said, "Accio present." Once the present came to her, she handed it to Harry.

"Hermione, what's this for?" Harry asked curiously as she handed him the present. He observed the present and noticed it was a small with yellow wrapping.

"Just open it, Harry."

Harry began to remove the yellow wrapping paper from the package and was left with a brown box. He pulled back to tape to open the flaps of the box and when he opened it all the way, he raised an eyebrow at Hermione and pulled out two pairs of booties, one set yellow and the other pink with matching blankets.

"Um Hermione, don't you think these are a little too small for me? Also, yellow and pink are definitely not my colors. Although I am sure I can pull off wearing pink." Harry joked as he winked at her.

"They are not for you Harry." Hermione snickered.

"Then what are they for? I mean, only babies…." Harry trailed off as realization struck him like a bolt of lightning. He glanced up quickly at her as he spoke, "Hermione, are you pregnant?"

"Yes, I am. I went to see Healer Taylor today and she told me that we are expecting twin girls."

Harry jumped off the couch as he pulled his wife up with him. He pulled her into his arms and lifted her up in the air, spinning her in circles as a broad grin spread across his face. "You have no idea how happy this makes me 'Mione." Harry said as he placed Hermione on the carpet and rested his forehead on hers.

"I am so glad that you are just as happy as I am. I was so nervous that you were going to think that we were too young to be parents."

"Of course not! I wouldn't have it any other way, love." Harry told her as he sat down on the couch and pulled her down with him.

"Our babies are going to be lucky to have you as a father." Hermione said as she rested her head on his chest.

"They are going to be just as lucky to have you as a mother. You'll be the one keeping them out of trouble and reading them loads of books, while I will be the one to take them on their very first flying lesson and sneaking them into the kitchen to eat cookies." Harry told her as he smiled and kissed the side of her temple.

"Sounds like a plan to me, darling." Hermione told him as she closed her eyes and began to think about the future that awaited them.


	4. Chapter Four: The Babies are Coming

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter :)

The next few months flew past rather quickly for the not only the Potter household, but for the Weasleys and Malfoys as well. In September, Ron, Luna, Ginny and Draco called all of their closest family and friends to The Burrow to deliver the exciting news! As Ron and Draco stood in the middle of the living room with their wives looking rather sheepish, it was Luna and Ginny who announced the news.

"We'd like to thank you all for taking the time out of your day to join us here with all of our close family and friends-" Luna started to say as she looked over at Ginny, queuing her to take the reins.

"As we have an exciting announcement to make." Ginny said as she grinned widely as she and Luna took their respective fiancé's hand in theirs and rested their other hand on the middle of their stomach.

"We would like to announce that we are having babies!" Luna and Ginny said simultaneously. A roar of congratulations was heard throughout the house as everyone pulled the two young women into hugs and shook Ron and Draco's hand congratulating them. Molly Weasley was the most excited as she pulled all four of the adults into a bone crushing hug as she wept happy tears. She ended up inviting everyone in the house to stay for an enormous meal to celebrate the new additions to her family.

October followed quickly as September passed and before anyone realized it, it was time for the double wedding to take place. The two engaged couples had agreed to partake in a double wedding since there was no need to do two separate wedding within a month's time. The cool, brisk air went splendidly for the wedding was absolutely beautiful as the whole yard was filled many people much as it had been for Harry and Hermione's. Kingsley offered to officiate the wedding of the Weasleys and Malfoys which they greatly appreciated.

Now it was March, and Hermione was in the kitchen fuming as she read the note Harry had owled her. Tonight was the night she and Harry had invited their friends over for dinner a week ago in advance. And now Harry told her he wasn't able to attend dinner until later that evening since he was far too stuck on a case he had been working on over the last couple of months.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Luna asked as she entered the kitchen and placed her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"No, I'm not. Harry won't be coming home until later on tonight because he has to continue working on the Springer case he's been working on for two months now!"

"Again?" Luna asked surprised.

"Yep, again. He just cancelled dinner with my parents last night as well because of the bloody case! This is the third time this week that he has missed an event!"

"Luna, is Hermione alright?" Ginny asked as her, Draco and Ron entered the kitchen.

"No, Harry sent her a note saying that he won't be able to make it to dinner tonight since he's still stuck at work."

"Still? I left him with the case over three hours ago and he told me he'd be done in time for dinner." Ron said as he came up to his wife.

"I am sorry Hermione." Ginny told her, sending Malfoy a look.

"Yeah. Maybe he was about to leave but then Kingsley wanted him to work on the case some more." Draco told her hoping that it was the right thing to say.

"Well I guess work must be more important than family!" Hermione said furiously as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hermione, that is not true. Harry loves you, everyone can see that." Luna told her as she hugged her friend.

"What would you girls' do in my place if Ron and Draco told you that they couldn't make dinner until later on? When you were the one who slaved in the kitchen for hours cooking a wonderful meal to enjoy with your husband and friends when you are 8 months pregnant with twins?"

"She does have a point on that one, Luna. I would be absolutely infuriated if Draco did that to me." Ginny said as she sent Draco a look warning him to never even think about putting her in that position.

"So would I." Luna agreed.

"Hermione why don't we go sit down in the dining room and not let dinner go to waste?" Draco asked her, earning a smile from Ginny.

"I agree with Malfoy. Let's not have that pot roast go to waste." Ron said as he rubbed his hands together and headed for the dining room.

"Yeah I guess so." Hermione said as she wiped her face with a tissue Ginny handed her. She went to take a step forward when all of a sudden a sharp pain hit her abdomen. She bent over as she laid her hand on her stomach as the pains became more intense and let out a scream.

"Hermione, are you alright?!" Ron asked frightened as he ran over towards her.

"No, something's wrong!" She cried out as she clutched her stomach. She let out another scream as water began to surround her feet.

"Um Hermione, does your sink have a leak?" Draco asked as he noticed the puddle of water surrounding Hermione's feet as the other two women rushed into the kitchen.

"No Draco, I think my water broke."


	5. The Twins' Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just a few characters.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE CALL HARRY!" Hermione shouted as she sat down on sat down on the dining room table trying to remember the breathing techniques she learned in Lamaze class.

"Ron, call Harry! Draco, help carry Hermione to the car so we can take her to the hospital!" Ginny ordered as Luna began to help Hermione with the breathing exercises. While Draco, Ginny, and Luna were getting Hermione settled in the car, Ron called Harry's cell phone and left a voice message telling him that they will meet him at the hospital. After Ron made the call and left the message, he ran outside, got into his car and headed towards St. Mungo's . About ten minutes later, Ron had Draco call Harry again but unfortunately, there was no answer.

"Ron, is Harry on his way?" Hermione asked him as she grabbed a hold of Luna's hand and squeezed it as another contraction hit Hermione.

"We can't get hold of him, Hermione. We already called twice and left him messages." Ron explained to her as he was focusing on driving the car.

"Well call him again!"

"Alright." Draco said as he dialed Harry's number again waiting for him to pick up his phone.

Harry was in his office working on a case on a former Death Eater, Mulciber Jr, who had just been arrested and brought to Azkaban. Harry had his phone turned off in order for him to focus on the paper work so he could make it home to dinner. He knew Hermione was probably pissed at him for canceling on her again for the third time this week, but what could he do? He was fresh out of the academy and wanted to prove himself fit for the job, not just because his last name was Potter. There was still darkness in the world and with his daughters due to arrive next month, he wanted to make sure they would be safe.

About an hour later, he finally had finished up the paper work and turned on his phone. He was about to check his voice messages when an brown, tawny owl had flown into his office and dropped a note on his desk.

He picked up the note, untied it and scanned his eyes over it:

' _Harry,_

_ We are at St. Mungo's. Hermione has gone into labor. Please hurry._

_ -Ron._

Harry's eyes widened as he dropped the note onto the table. 'The babies are coming! It's too soon! They weren't due for another month!' Harry thought to himself as he quickly gathered his belongings and apparated to St. Mungo's. Once he arrived, he asked the nurse where he could find labor and delivery. She told him to take a left in the hallway, go straight and then turn right. Harry ran as quickly as he could to find his wife. After he made the last turn, he saw his friends waiting eagerly in the waiting room.

"How is she? Is she alright?", Harry asked panicked. 

"She's in pre-term labor. The doctor's think stress caused her contractions to start early." Ginny answered as she glared at him.

"They haven't told us much, mate. She's been calling for you ever since we arrived." Ron told Harry as he nodded his head towards the door, queuing him to go in with his wife.

Harry made his way towards the door and as he reached for the doorknob he turned to his friends and spoke, "Thank you all for being there tonight, Ron, could you do me a favor and call Hermione's parents? I know she'd want them to be here." He opened the door and went to Hermione's side, as she was screaming in pain.

"Hermione I'm here. Everything is going to be okay." Harry told her as he stroked her matted hair and kissed her forehead.

"Harry, thank god you're here. The babies, it's too early for them to come." Hermione cried.

"They'll be okay, Hermione. They're fighters, just wait and see." Harry turned his head towards Healer Taylor. "How are the babies, are they going to be okay?" he whispered to her.

"They've had a bit of distress, but from the examinations I've done, the babies are all turned the right way and should make an appearance quite soon."

"Is there anything you can give her for the pain?"

"I'm afraid she's far too dilated. She was already eight centimeters dilated when she got here. Just soothe her as best as you can for now, Harry." Healer Taylor told him as she went to check on Hermione's cervix.

"We are crowning, Hermoine!"

"Did you hear that, 'Mione? We are about to have a baby soon." Harry told her as he grabbed her hand and rubbed her back. About twenty minutes later, Lily Ann Potter and Hailey Lynn Potter were in the arms of their parents. The girls weighed five pounds, six ounces and were seventeen inches long. They were identical with jet black tufts of curly hair and already chocolate brown eyes. Harry was currently holding Lily who was wearing a yellow beanie on her head with a yellow blanket wrapped around her tiny body, while Hermione was cuddling with Hailey who wore a pink beanie and wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Look at them Harry, they are so precious." Hermione told her husband as Hailey grabbed ahold of her mother's index finger in her tiny hand.

"Yes, they are. We did a good job." Harry told her as he walked over towards his wife and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I'll be back in just a moment." Harry walked into the hallway with Lily and saw Hermione's parents sitting with Ron, Luna, Draco, and Ginny who looked quite knackered.

"Karen, Rodger, would you like to meet your granddaughters?" Harry asked his in-laws who quickly stood up from the chairs and made their way into Harry and Hermione's room.

"Oh my baby is holding her baby!" Karen Granger cried as tears rolled down her cheeks. She walked over to Hermione and gave her a hug.

"Would you like to hold Lily, Rodger?" Harry asked his father-in-law who greatly obliged.

"Here mum, take Hailey." Hermione said as she gently placed her youngest daughter in her mother's arms.

"Look at them, Rodger. Aren't they beautiful?" Karen asked as she nuzzled her granddaughter.

"They sure are. They look a lot like you, Harry. With the exception of the curly hair and eye color." Rodger chuckled.

"I'm sure they will get their smarts from their mother as well." Harry said causing the room to laugh. After half an hour of cuddling the new born babies, Rodger and Karen said their goodbyes and promised to visit them in the next couple of days once the babies get settled in at home. Harry then invited Ron, Draco, Ginny and Luna inside to meet the newest Potters.

"They are both adorable." Ginny said as she watched the twins sleep soundly in their parent's arms.

"Would you like to hold Hailey, Ginny?" Hermione asked as Hailey let out a tiny yawn.

"Yes, please." Ginny said eagerly as she stretched out her arms to collect the sleeping baby from Hermione.

"Here Luna, why don't you take Lily?" Harry said as he placed her in the blonde's arms.

"Look how tiny they are. I cannot wait until our son makes his appearance, Ronald."

"I know love, I feel the same way." Ron told his wife as he gently rubbed Lily's head.

"Are you and Draco still wanting to wait to know the sex of your baby, Ginny?" Hermione asked as Harry sat next to Hermione on the hospital bed.

"Yes. Although I'm tempted to go across the hall and beg my healer to tell me."

"As long as the baby is healthy and has all ten fingers and toes, I'll be happy. That way he or she can take up Quidditch in a few years." Draco winked at his wife which earned him a playful nudge.

Harry watched as his friends cuddled and cooed his daughters. He finally had everything he wanted in life, a wonderful, loving wife and two beautiful, healthy little girls. He looked down at Hermione and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry I got caught up at work. I promise it won't happen again."

"It's fine, love. You made it in time, that's all that matters now." Hermione told her husband as she kissed him on the cheek and watched as their friends began to talk about the times ahead of them. She on the other hand, was quite content with the now. She had a husband who loved her for who she was, despite her faults. And now, they had two beautiful daughters who made their family whole. Her dreams had finally come true and nothing and no one could ever tear them apart.


	6. I Gotta Go My Own Way

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter :)

One Year and nine months later

Christmas Eve at Potter Manor

Hermione was in the Kitchen making cookies with her one-and-a-half year-old daughters, Lily and Hailey. Hermione was watching the clock on the wall every 5 minutes as Harry was, yet again, late. Harry had promised to be home early tonight so he could help decorate the tree with the girls, along with baking Christmas cookies. As she looked at the time on the clock, it read 8:45 p.m. Hermione sighed and then turned back to her little girls who were giggling happily as they cute the cookie dough into Christmas shapes.

"Wook mommy! I made a Kwismas twee!" Lily said as she pointed excitedly at the Christmas tree cookie she had cut out.

"It's beautiful, love." Hermione told her daughter as she kissed the top of her head as she helped Haley press her cookie cutter on the dough. As she helped her children finish cutting out the last of the cookies, Hermione decided that tonight she was going to talk to Harry about his tardiness on all the special occasions in the girls lives. Hermione put the cookies in the oven and put the girls into the Play Pen so they wouldn't walk off and get hurt.

About 15 minutes later, Hermione placed the hot cookies on a plate and set them on the counter top where the babies wouldn't be able to reach them. Not long after, she heard a pop come from outside and knew Harry was home.

"Hello, loves!" Harry had called out as he shut the front door behind him. He walked over towards the twins and gave them each a kiss and hug before turning to his wife. He went to place a kiss on her lips but caught her cheek as she turned her face away from him. "What's wrong, 'Mione?"

"We need to talk." She told him as she nodded her head towards the kitchen. Once they walked in the kitchen, Hermione placed her hands on the countertop and began to cry as tears escaped her brown orbs.

"Hermione, what's wrong?", Harry asked his wife as he went near her and put his arm around her shoulder but she shrugged it off and turned to face him.

"I can't take this anymore, Harry.", She told him as she whipped the tears away from her eyes.

"What are you talking about?", Harry asked not understanding what she meant.

"This. You being late all the time when we have things planned and breaking your promises!" Hermione said as she threw her hands up in the air.

"Hermione, I am sorry." Harry told her as he took another step closer to her but she backed away.

"Are you, Harry? Do you know what you have missed this past year?", She asked him. Without waiting for a reply, she continued speaking. " You missed Lily and Haileys' Birthday Party, Lily's first steps, Hailey's first word, which by the way was " Da-Da." And now you missed out on decorating the tree and making cookies with your daughters!"

"Hermione, I am so sorry. I just have been so caught up in work, trying to make the girls and you have a life that I always wanted my family to have. Something that I never had."

"But we don't need that, Harry. All we need is YOU FOR GODS SAKE!", Hermione said angrily as tears poured down her flushed cheeks. " I can't take this anymore, Harry. I have to leave and I am taking Hailey with me." Hermione told him as she began to head for the living room but Harry caught her arm and turned her towards him.

"Please don't do this Hermione.", Harry begged her as tears began to emerge from his eyes.

"I am sorry , Harry, but I just can't do this anymore.", Hermione told him and then ran upstairs to pack her and Hailey's belongings. When she came down stairs , she placed her stuff on the couch , picked up Lily and gave her a kiss. "I love you so much." Hermione whispered to her as she put a locket around Lily's neck.

She put Lily back into the play pen, picked up Hailey, grabbed her things, and headed out towards the car with Harry behind her. She placed her bags in the front seat and then strapped Hailey into her car seat. Hermione was about to get in the driver's seat when Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her aside.

"Hermione don't do this please. I love you and the girls so much." He told her with pain in his eyes.

"I love you too Harry and that is why I have to leave.", Hermione told him and then gave him a last kiss Good-Bye. Once she broke their kiss, she put something in his hand, got into the car, and drove away to Luna and Ron's. Harry stood in the middle of in the Driveway with tears running down his face as he watched the love of his life leave with his youngest daughter. How could he have let this happen? If only he had known how much he was hurting his family, he would have quit his job and stayed home. But now, it was too late. Harry opened his fist containing the small round object Hermione had placed in his hand. It was her wedding band, the symbol of their promise to one another that nothing could ever tear them apart.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I never meant to hurt you." Harry said as he placed the ring into his pocket and walked into his home. He shut the door behind him and made his way in the living room where Lily was playing with her toys. Once Lily saw her daddy enter, she placed her toys on the ground and quickly got to her feet and stretched out her arms for her father to pick her up. Harry reached down and picked up his sweet little girl. He took Lily upstairs and into the room she shared with Hailey. He sat down in the rocking chair as Lily placed her head on his chest.

"Mama?" Lily had called out.

"Mama's not here, Munchkin. It looks like it's just going to be you and daddy for a while, okay?" Harry said as he kissed Lily on top of her head and continued to rock her.

"Otay dada." Lily said as her heavy eyes began to close.

"I promise you Lily, Daddy will be making changes. I will never let anything bad happen to you and I will always be there for you no matter what."


	7. Ten Years Later

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter :)

Los Angeles, California

In Apartment 23, stood Hermione Granger as she finished making breakfast in her kitchen when a jet black curly haired eleven -year-old girl entered. Hailey stopped in her tracks as she closed her eyes she took in the delicious waft of breakfast her mother had just finished preparing. She opened her eyes and then asked," What's for breakfast, Mom?"

"Eggs, bacon, and toast, love.", Hermione said Hailey as she finished plating breakfast and carried the plates to the kitchen table.

"Yummy!" Hailey exclaimed as she skipped to the table and sat down next to her mother. Once she placed a napkin on her legs she picked up her fork and took a bite of scrambled eggs.

"So are you excited to go to camp now that school is out?" Hermione asked her daughter. Hailey had just graduated from Castellar Street Elementary School, at the top of her class, and was now out for summer vacation. Hermione had received a letter from Professor McGonagall entailing that the Ministry of Magic had granted funding to open Camp Hogwarts for children from the ages of eleven to seventeen. They would be allowed to use their wands for the duration of camp to practice their skills and to have a preview of the curriculum and activities Hogwarts has to offer.

Hermione was a bit skeptic on allowing Hailey to go to the camp, but when Hailey asked about the letter that had arrived, Hermione didn't have the heart to lie to her. Hailey begged her to let her attend the camp since she had never gone before and was excited to be able to perform magic like her mother. Hermione, on the other hand, was nervous. She hadn't thought about the possibility of Hailey going to Hogwarts when she was of age, but she remembered that once babies are born and are known to have magical abilities, their name goes on the registry. She didn't think McGonagall would bother sending a letter since she lived in the United States which was Ilvermony territory, but she assumed the elder witch had pulled some strings.

"Yes, I am. When are we going to Diagon Alley to pick up the supplies I need?" Hailey asked as she put some of her eggs on the buttered toast.

"I booked our plane to leave for the UK tomorrow morning that way we can get your supplies once we land. I already talked to my boss and she agreed to let me take a week off of work so I could spend time with you and show you around London before you leave, plus we will be staying with Nana and Papa Granger the whole week we are there. But I still have to go into work today and tend to my patients before we leave." Hermione answered. Even though she lived the muggle life at home, Hermione had been working as a Healer at Brownstone Memorial for Magical Witches and Wizards for the past ten years.

"Does that mean I have to go to Ms. Jenkins today?" Hailey asked her not wanting to go to sixty-year-old woman's apartment. Ms. Jenkins lives in the apartment across the hall from them. Her grey hair was cut like a pixie, and her eyes were a light blue. She always wore hand-knit sweaters her daughter-in-law would send her every year on her birthday. She also owned about five cats she had acquired after her husband died five years ago. Even though her apartment smelled like mothballs and cats, she always made sure there would be plenty of activities she and Hailey could do together while Hermione was away at work. Hailey didn't mind the doing the puzzles and crosswords with the older woman, she just disliked the constant smell of litter.

"Yes dear, it does. I am sorry.", Hermione said as she gathered up the empty breakfast plates and set them in the sink. Once she and Hailey were dressed and ready to go, Hermione grabbed her purse and keys.

"You ready?" Hermione asked Hailey as she placed her hand on the doorknob.

"I'm ready." Hailey told her mother as she placed a backpack of books on her back.

"Alright lets go."

_ Godric's Hollow, United Kingdom_

"Lily, hurry up! We are supposed to be meeting Ron, Luna, Dylan and Christina at the portkey in 10 minutes!" Harry had shouted from downstairs in the living room.

"I'm coming Dad!" Lily shouted back as she finished putting her curly black locks in a pony tail. Once she was finished, she closed the door to the bathroom and made her way down the staircase.

"Trying to look your best for Dylan, are we?" Harry asked with a wink.

"Dad!" Lily said as she playfully smacked her father on his arm. "Honestly, he's just my best friend. I just didn't want my hair in my face while we watched the World Cup!"

"Uh huh. Well let's get going shall we?" Harry asked as he and Lily headed towards the fireplace. Once they reached the fire place, Harry and Lily grabbed some floo powder into their hand and said " Diagon Alley." Green flames engulfed the father and daughter and then a few seconds later they appeared in the fireplace of The Leaky Cauldron. Both the father and daughter exited the fireplace and brushed off the ash from their clothes.

"Okay, let's go find Ron. He said to meet them out back by the brick wall." Harry said as he took Lily's hand and headed to the back of the pub.

"Hey mate. What took you so long?" Ron asked as Harry and Lily walked outside and closed the door behind them.

"Somebody took her time getting ready." Harry said as smiled down at his daughter and nudged her playfully. Lily rolled her eyes at her dad before returning a smile. " I'm sorry Uncle Ron. I didn't mean to make us late."

"It's alright, dear. Dylan is over there with Luna if you'd like to go say 'Hello'." Lily nodded and then waved by to her father before making her way over to her best friend.

"So when are you going to take Lily to get her supplies for Camp?", Ron asked Harry while his wife and children greeted Lily.

"I was thinking maybe tomorrow. You guys want to come with us?"

"Sure. We have to go to Diagon Alley anyway to get a training broom for Christina. She's been begging me for weeks to let her have one. I finally talked Luna into it, after promising to sleep on the couch if Christina ever fell off and got hurt." Ron said causing Harry to chuckle.

"Ah, the price we pay to make sure our children become the next quidditch Seeker." Harry joked earning a nudge in the side from Ron. "Should we get going before we miss our portkey?" Harry asked as he glanced at his watch.

"Blimey I didn't know it was that time already! Luna, kids! Come over here!" Ron called as he pulled out an old book out of his Royal Blue dress robes and placed it on the ground.

"Alright, on the count of three, I want you all the place your index finger on the book and do not let go. Understood?" Ron asked the children who nodded their head in agreement. "Luna, would you like to begin the count?"

"Of course, Love." Luna told him as they all knelt down and positioned Christina in her other arm. " One… Two… Three." As soon as Luna reached three, everyone placed their index finger on the book and off they went to the Quidditch World Cup.


	8. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter :D

"Hailey, hurry up please. We need to be at the airport in an hour to catch our flight!" Hermione exclaimed as she waited for Hailey to come in the living room. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she was quite nervous to be going back to England after ten years.

"I'm coming Mom!" Hailey said as she ran out of her room and met her Mum in the living room.

"Alright let's get going then." Hermione said as she and Hailey walked out the door and got into her red VW Bug. Thirty minutes later they reached the airport, had their bags checked, passports and tickets in hand as they waited patiently for their flight to be called over the intercom. After a long, ten hour flight, Hermione and Hailey hailed down a cab to take them to the Leaky Cauldron. Once the cab driver pulled up to their destination, he gave them an odd look. " Who would want to be dropped off at such an old place?" He muttered under his breath. Hermione paid the driver his fee as she and Hailey exited the cab.

Once the cab driver was out of sight, Hermione took Lily by the hand and entered the pub. Hailey took in her surroundings as she had never seen the inside of a magical building before, besides the hospital where her mother worked. The pub was dim and tattered, with a bar and an abundance of tables in the gloomy corners. She looked up above and noticed there were several doors that led to rooms for those who wished to stay the night. Leading to the rooms was a striking wooden staircase and beneath it sat another set of stairs leading to what she guessed was the basement. It came out in the right wall where two sitting areas were occupied by red couches and chairs settling in each corner. The front wall was draped with red curtains and the back wall was blank but lead to another sitting area.

"This place seems rather dingy, Mom." Hailey told her mother as they continued their way towards the back of the old pub.

"It's always been that way, dear but it's a popular place to go to if you need to catch a good night's sleep or want to let loose a little bit. Mind you, you will be doing none of that until you are well of age." Hermione teased earning a playful nudge from her daughter. Once they stepped foot outside, Hermione took out her wand, and gently tapped the brick wall in the pattern she had done many years ago for six years. The wall suddenly began to disappear before Hailey's eyes, causing her to beam in amazement. Hermione, catching her daughter's eye, smiled as she took her by her hand.

"So, are you ready to explore Diagon Alley?"

"Absolutely."

Meanwhile, at Ron's place, everyone was getting ready to travel by Floo Powder.

"Lily, Dylan why don't you two go first and stay right where you are once you arrive" Luna told the two eleven-year- old children as Dylan grabbed a handful of floo powder while Lily took hold of his hand.

"Yes, Mum." Dylan told his mother as Lily nodded her head in agreement. "Diagon Alley!" Dylan said clearly and then he and Lily disappeared into the engulfing, green flames. After the two older children left, Luna and a giggly four-year-old Christina, went next, followed by Harry and Ron. Once they all arrived and dusted off the soot, everyone walked to the back of the pub and opened the entry way to Diagon Alley.

"So where to first Harry?" Ron asked him.

"Well they are going to let the kids bring brooms so they can play some Quidditch games at the camp, so I was thinking '_Broomstix_'. You said you were planning on getting Christina a training broom anyway." Harry told him.

"Excellent.." Ron told him as they began to walk to the broom shop. While Harry and the others headed for _'Broomstix_' , Hermione was picking up a few books for Hailey to read at camp.

"What about this one Hailey?" Hermione asked as she held up a book titled "Oceans Apart".

"Sure." Hailey said as she picked up another book that was a mystery called 'If You Ever Tell.' When Hermione and Hailey were done at '_Obscurus Books_', Hermione decided to take Hailey to _Ollivander's_ so she could get a wand.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were finishing up their purchases at _Broomstix_ while Luna took Christina to the '_Eeylops Owl Emporium'_ to pick up supplies for Pig, Ron's owl. Ron purchased the Shooting Star model for Christina, since it would be the perfect size and height for Christina along with the Bluebottle broom for Dylan. Harry bought Lily the newest Nimbus model along with a new broom polishing kit gloves. Once they were finished and the kids carried their new brooms, they began to walk to _'Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_' to meet Luna and Christina.

"Daddy!" Christina had shouted once she caught sight of her father and began to run towards him.

"Hey baby. Did you and your mum have fun looking at the owls?"

"Yes! We even bought Pig some tasty treats! And since I was so good in the stores, mummy promised I could have chocolate chip ice cream!" she squealed excitedly as Luna came up beside her and picked her up.

"I take it you bought her the Shooting Star model?" Luna asked Ron with a smirk.

"Why of course. Only the safest broom in the world for our munchkin." Ron told his wife as he pecked her on the lips.

"Come on Dad! I want some ice cream." Lily said as she tugged on Harry's hand, gesturing for him to follow her.

"Alright I'm coming." Harry said but then dropped one of the bags. As soon as she bent down to pick up the bag, he was hit in the shoulder by the door. "Ouch." Harry said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"I am so sorry." the woman said as her and her daughter had walked out the door.

"It's okay." Harry told her as he kept his eyes on the ground as he finished gathering the bags. Once he stood up, he turned around to see who had smacked him on the shoulder with the door, but he wasn't able to get a very good look at the woman who had hit his shoulder, other than she had bushy brown hair.

"You okay?" Ron asked as he held the door open for Harry.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said as he headed into the ice cream shop.


	9. King's Cross Station

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter :)

"Hailey, are you ready to go?" Hermione called to her daughter who had spent the majority of the night packing the rest of her belongings.

"Yes, Mom." Hailey called back as she finished packing the last of the books her mother had bought her last week. Once she finished, she picked up her two pink suitcases and headed downstairs to meet her mother and grandparents.

"I can't believe you're already headed off to camp." Karen Granger told Hailey as she pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "It seems as though it was yesterday when we were dropping your mother off at King's Cross."

"Karen, love why don't you let her breathe for a moment?" Roger chuckled. He was going to miss having Hailey around. They had so much fun this week, taking Hailey on tours of the Tower of London, Kew Gardens, the Palace of Westminster, Westminster Abbey, and St. Margaret's Church, all of which are located in the World Heritage Sites. It wasn't too often his daughter and granddaughter came back to England, which he couldn't blame his daughter for. Sure, she and Harry didn't have the best marriage with Harry constantly working, but he knew Harry loved his daughter. He didn't fully approve of Hermione leaving Harry and Lily behind without at least getting counseling, but it was Hermione's choice. He wished he could see what Lily looked like now. The last time he and Karen saw Lily was the week before Hermione decided to end things with Harry. Many times Roger felt like contacting his former son-in-law to see how he and his granddaughter were doing, but Karen told him it would be a bad idea. Roger shook all thoughts of Harry and Lily out of his mind as Hailey walked over and gave him a big hug.

"I'm going to miss you, Papa. Thank you for taking me on those wonderful adventures." Hailey said as she planted a kiss on her papa's cheek.

"The pleasure is all mine, dear. You're about to embark on new adventures here shortly." Roger told his granddaughter before he walked into the dining room to retrieve a gift for Hailey.

"Your Nana and I decided you should have something to capture the memories you have while at camp." He told her as he handed her a Kodak refillable camera that came with two rolls of film.

"Thank you both so much!" Hailey cried out as she ran back to her grandparents and gave them each one last hug and kiss goodbye. After Hailey and Hermione were done saying their goodbye's, Hermione and Hailey put their belongings in the cab and hopped into the back seat, anxiously waiting to arrive at King's Cross.

_ Potter Manor, Godric's Hollow, West Country, England, Great Britain_

"Lily are you ready yet?" Harry asked as he knocked on Lily's door, while his daughter was rushing around, trying to put things into her bag.

"Not really." Lily replied as she shoved a shirt in one of her bags.

"What do you mean not really?" Harry asked, but when he walked into her room he got his answer. Lily's room was a mess! There were clothes and books scattered across her bedroom floor, closet, even her bed.

"Bit of a late packer, are we?" Harry joked as he helped his daughter pack all of her things neatly.

"Just a bit." Lily replied as she folded a pair of pants and stuck them into her blue bag.

"So, are you ready to leave for camp today?" Harry asked Lily as he continued to help her pack.

"Kind of."

"Why kind of? I thought you were excited to go to camp."

"Well, it's just that we have never been apart at all, and this is the first time in years that we will be." Lily said as she looked up at her dad and sat on her bed.

"Oh Lils, I know how you feel. I am going to miss you so much when you are gone." Harry told her as he sat on her bed and wrapped a comforting arm around his daughter.

"I'm going to miss you too, Dad."

"Well look on the bright side, you will have Dylan and Jenna to keep you company. So you won't be completely alone." Harry told her, trying to cheer up his little girl.

"Yeah. It'll be nice to actually know a couple people while I'm there." Lily said feeling a little better.

"Well how about we finish packing up your things, put them in the car, and head to Kings Cross?" Harry asked Lily as they both stood up from the bed.

"Okay." Lily said as her and her dad packed up all of the rest of her belongings.

About an hour later, Hermione and Hailey were sitting on a bench waiting patiently for the train to arrive. Hailey decided to pull out one of her books, while her mother glanced around King's Cross, watching people get on and off trains, meeting up with their families and friends, hugging and laughing. Hermione sighed at the sight before her. Years ago, it was her hugging and laughing with her parents and friends, waiting to embark on the train to Hogwarts to see what the new year would bring. And now, it was her daughter's turn to have an adventure. Sure, it would only be a couple of months at camp, and then she'd spend the remaining part of the summer with her until she had to bring her back for her first year at Hogwarts.

Tears began to form in Hermione's eyes as she thought of her daughter leaving her for eight months out of the year. They had never been apart for more than a few hours a day while she worked and Hailey attended school. Hailey caught her mother sniffling as she closed her book and turned her attention towards her mother.

"Mom, are you okay? What's wrong?" Hailey asked with concern.

"Oh, it's nothing sweetheart. I'm just sad that I won't get to spend the majority of the summer with you. You're growing up so fast, bug." Hermione told her daughter as she wiped the tears from her flushed cheeks.

"Oh, mom don't be sad. It's only eight weeks and I'll be home with you before you know it!" Hailey said as she scooted closer to her mother and laid her head on her shoulder.

"I know, love. I guess I'm just not ready for you to be grown up yet, but that's something I have to get used to. Not many girls your age are as wise and bright as you are." Hermione said as she placed a kiss on top of Hailey's head.

"Not many girls have a mother like you to help them turn out this way." Hailey told her mother which caused Hermione to plant another kiss on top of her head. Hermione and Hailey watched as the train pulled into the station and honked it's horn, signaling it was time to board the train.

"Well here you go kiddo. Now you have a great time and write to me every week." Hermione told Hailey as they stood up from the bench and gave one another a hug.

"I will, I promise." Hailey told her as she and her mother broke from their hug.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Hailey said as she gave her mother a smile and then began to leave her mother alone for the first time in ten years. A few cars down, Harry, Draco, Ginny, Luna, and Ron were standing in front of the train, saying their goodbye's to the three older children.

"Have fun, sweetheart." Harry said as he gave his daughter a hug and kissed her on the forehead.

"I will." Lily told her father as she and Harry walked closer to the rest of their group. Once they reached them, Ron pointed at the three eleven-year-olds and said, "Now you lot stay out of trouble. We don't want any letters saying how horrible you kids have been and how we need to come pick you up immediately."

"Sure Uncle Ron, we won't cause any trouble." Jenna said with a sly smile.

"Have a great time kids and if any boys start messing with you girls, let me know and I will straighten them out." Draco told Lily and Jenna half -joking. Out of the three men, he was the most over protective.

"Don't worry Uncle Draco, I will watch after them." Dylan promised his uncle giving him a smile.

"Good man." Draco him, giving Dylan a pat on the back.

"You kids are going to miss the train if you don't hurry." Ginny warned as the train whistled for the third time.

"Okay. Bye Mum, Bye Dad." Jenna said as she hugged her parents one last time and headed for the train.

"Bye." Dylan said as he waved to both of his parents and then took off to the train.

"Bye, Dad." Lily said as she gave her dad one last hug and then took off after her best friends.

"Bye, Lily." Harry said as he watched her board the train.

"Don't worry mate, she will be back before you know it." Ron told him.

"I know, I know." Harry said and then turned around to leave Kings cross with Ron, Luna, Draco and Ginny.


	10. Welcome to Camp Hogwarts

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter :)

"So what do you think Camp is going to be like?" Dylan asked both Jenna and Lily as they finished placing their luggage above their seats.

"I hope it's a lot of fun. I am looking forward to playing Quidditch." Lily replied with excitement. Quidditch was her favorite sport to play, as it was Dylan and Jenna's. Dylan Thomas Weasley and Jenna Elise Malfoy have been her two best friends from the time each of them were born. Jenna was a month older than her cousin, Dylan but she never held it over his head. Dylan looked just like his father in every way, freckles in all the same spots, and such piercing blue eyes. The only difference between he and his father was Dylan's hair, strawberry-blonde. Dylan stood about four foot, seven inches tall, only about two inches taller than Lily and Jenna. Jenna was a mix between her father and mother. Her blonde hair fell just above her shoulders and her eyes were a light brown. Her pale skin was covered in freckles spread about her face, but less than Dylan. She and Dylan acted more like siblings rather than cousins and she dared anyone to ever pick on Dylan. She was a Malfoy after all.

"Same here." Jenna nodded in agreement.

"I hope they serve excellent food." Dylan said causing both of the girls to laugh.

"You are definitely your father's son, Dylan.", Lily told him when they stopped laughing.

"And proud of it.", Dylan said as he crossed his arms against his chest and smiled proudly.

Hailey was sitting in a compartment a few cars ahead, all by herself reading one of her books, when a young girl knocked on the compartment door. Hailey placed her book on the seat next to her as and then gestured for the girl to open the door.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" the girl asked her.

"Not at all.", Hailey said as she closed her book and looked at the girl and stuck out her hand. "My name is Hailey Granger."

"I'm Grace Longbottom." Grace replied as she shook Hailey's hand. Grace's curly hair was dirty blonde, and fell to the middle of her back. She wore a black headband on top of her head and her eyes were a light green, while her skin was fair. Her jumper was light blue and her jeans were black with matching sneakers.

"Nice to meet you.", Hailey told her as she Grace stopped shaking hands.

"You as well." Susan replied with a bright smile. "So where are you from?"

"I'm actually from the United States, Los Angeles, California. My mom and I moved there when I was a little over one. I was quite surprised when she had gotten a letter from Hogwarts, since I had always thought I'd be attending Ilvermony when I was of age. But I'm guessing when I moved, my name never left the British registry.", Hailey explained. " Well enough about me, tell me about you."

"Well my parents are Neville and Hannah Longbottom. My dad is currently the head of Hufflepuff house, even though he was in Gryffindor when he attended Hogwarts, and he happens to be the Herbology Professor. My mum used to be the Landlady of The Leaky Cauldron, but when I reached primary school age, she began training as a Healer and has worked at St. Mungo's ever since. I have two younger brothers, Frank and Alex who are seven and nine. I love drawing, it's always been a special talent of mine, even when I take my drawings and enchant them to move!"

"That sounds amazing! It must be nice to have siblings, I'm an only child and I've never met my father, so it can get lonely at times." Hailey said wistfully.

"I'm sorry. Your mum never talks about him?"

"Not really. Anytime I go to talk to her about him, she begins to look so full of sorrow. I never really had friends growing up so it's always been the two of us."

"Well now you have a new friend." Grace told Hailey as she placed a hand atop of Hailey's, causing her to smile. For the first time in Hailey's life, she had a friend. A couple hours had passed by when the train began to slow down and come to a complete stop. Everyone aboard the train glanced out the window and took in the sights before them . From what the children could see, there were a few rows of brown, wooden cabins with numbers across the top, a huge, wide building that looked to be a cafeteria, and there was a huge field where goal posts sat along with a few stands.

"I hope you and I are in the same Cabin.", Jenna told Lily as they collected their belongings as she, Lily and Dylan collected their belongings and went to depart the train.

"Same. I would hate for us both to be in separate cabins. "Lily said, not wanting to be separated from her best friend.

"Well at least you two will have each other." Dylan said grumpily.

"Don't worry, Dyl, we will still hang out." Jenna told him as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder, hoping to cheer her cousin up.

"Good." Dylan said as they made their way to the front of the camp where an older woman in Green Robes stood. The older witch had grey hair, wore a green pointed hat and her eyes were light brown. She took out her wand, pointed it to her throat as she muttered, "Sonorous. Gather around children, gather around." The older lady called as she waved her hands toward the kids.

"Welcome to Camp Hogwarts. I am Headmistress McGonagall. Here at Camp you will make new friends, learn some spells, and of course Quidditch." She told the kids as they all began cheering. "There will be a few teachers from Hogwarts who will be accompanying me to keep an eye out on you, and you will meet them rather shortly once you've all settled into your cabins. Now when I call your name, you will be assigned to your cabin and report there after I tell you where to go.", She had instructed them.

"Lily Potter, Isla Chang, Olivia Finch-Fletchley, and Jenna Malfoy. You will be assigned to Cabin 1."

"Yes!" Jenna and Lily exclaimed as they grabbed their stuff and ran behind the other girls to get to their Cabin while McGonagall called out the names of the remaining campers.

"Hailey Granger, Grace Longbottom, Natalie Finnigan, and Melody Thomas. You will be assigned to Cabin 4."

"I am glad that we get to be in the same Cabin." Grace told Hailey as they started walking towards Cabin 4. When McGonagall finished telling everyone where their cabins were, she had made an announcement on the intercoms and told everyone that Dinner would be in 30 minutes. In Cabin 1 , Lily and Jenna had finished unpacking and they decided to go outside and wait for Dylan.

"Hey girls." Dylan greeted them as he reached their Cabin.

"Hey Dylan. Are you ready for Dinner?" Jenna asked as they began walking towards the Cafeteria.

"Do you even have to ask?"

"So far, this is turning out to be one of the best Summers of my life." Lily said as her friends nodded in agreement.


	11. The Quidditch Match

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter :)

Early the next morning, the sun shone high and bright through the cabin window, causing Lily to stir awake from a great night's sleep. She sat up on the top bunk and brushed the sleep from her eyes as she glanced around the cabin, looking to see if anyone else was awake. Once she took a quick glance around the cabin, she leaned over the top bunk and noticed Jenna was sleeping soundly, drooling with her mouth wide open, causing Lily to smirk playfully. She quietly climbed down the ladder and stood next to the bunk. She leaned over Jenna, and began to tickle her mercilessly.

Jenna shot straight up in bed as she fought back roars of laughter in her throat. "Go away, Lily or I will not be in a good mood." Jenna told Lily, pushing her away.

"Come on Jen, get up! It's the first day of camp, don't make me go for your feet."

"You won't leave me alone will you?" Jenna asked as she rubbed her eyes, sending her friend a glare.

"Nope, not until you get up." Lily smirked as she inched closer towards Jenna's feet.

"Fine. I'm up." Jenna said as she threw her blanket off of her and grabbed her clothes and headed for the bathroom. "Be out in a minute."

In cabin 4, however, Hailey was not exactly an early riser and would normally stay in bed until at least ten in the morning. Unfortunately, Hailey was waking up due to two of her cabin mates arguing.

"You stole my top!" Melody shouted at Grace, who was wearing a red short-sleeved blouse with a gold lion engraved on it.

"No I did not! My Dad bought me this shirt for Christmas!"

"Well then what happened to _my_ shirt?!" Melody asked as she balled her fists at her side, stomping her foot in anger.

"Is this it over here?" Hailey asked as she picked up a replica of Grace's blouse, that had somehow made its way under Melody's bunk.

"That's it!" Melody exclaimed and proceeded to snatch it from Hailey's hand and ran off to the bathroom to change.

"You're welcome." Hailey grumbled and then gathered her own clothes so she could change. After both Hailey and Grace were ready, they walked outside and headed towards the cafeteria so they could eat breakfast.

"Thanks for finding her shirt." Grace said to Hailey as they entered the cafeteria.

"What are friends for?" Hailey told her giving her a warm smile. As Hailey and Grace looked for a spot to sit, Dylan walked over to the table where Lily, Jenna and he were sharing. Once he sat down at the table, he laid his head down on top of his arms. Lily and Jenna gave each other a quick glance before turning their attention back to their friend.

"You okay Dyl?" Lily asked curiously.

"Peachy, except for the fact that every guy in my cabin snores as loud as a dragon when I'm trying to sleep!" Dylan snapped.

"Now you know how we feel when you do that to us when we sleep at your house." Jenna laughed.

"Hush Jen." Dylan told his cousin, glaring daggers in her direction.

"Well I don't know about you two, but I am going to get something to eat." Lily said to her friends and then took off. At the same time Lily had decided to get her food, Hailey decided to get hers. They both ended up at the Fruit Bar and was standing on both sides of McGonagall.

"Would you like a banana, dear?", McGonagall asked Lily who had just placed granny smith apples and strawberries on her plate.

"No thank you, I'm allergic." Lily said to McGonagall and then walked over to the hot station where scrambled eggs were being served.

"What about you? Would you like a banana?" McGonagall turned to Hailey and asked.

"Oh no, thank you. I am allergic." Hailey told her as she put grapes and an orange slice on her plate.

'_What are the odds that those two girls are both allergic to bananas?_' McGonagall thought before taking a banana for herself.

After breakfast ended, all the students cleared out of the cafeteria to engage in extracurricular activities such as Quidditch with Madame Hooch, Exploding Snap, Gobstones, spell casting with different professors, such as Filius Flitwick, Patricia Rakepick( who volunteered to do Defense Against the Dark Arts spells for the summer), Pomona Sprout( who also volunteered to come teach Herbology for the summer so Neville could spend the summer with Hannah and their two boys.), and Horace Slughorn.

"You guys up for a game of quidditch?", Dylan asked Jenna and Lily.

"Sounds Great!", Lily said excitedly.

"Sure, but we have to grab our Brooms from our Cabin first.", Jenna told her cousin.

"Okay. Meet me at the open field in about an hour." Dylan told the girls and then went their separate ways.

"So Hailey, what do you want to do?" Grace asked her friend as they walked around the camp, looking for an open activity to join. 

"I'm not sure, everything looks so fascinating but being the first day, things are already jam packed with other campers. Anything you have in mind?"

"How about Quidditch? Have you played before?"

"No, but I have read books about it. My mom is terribly afraid of heights but every time I've seen a broom or read a book, I can't help but feel a connection to it in some way. " Hailey said as she glanced over towards the open field where young and older campers gathered round as they watched the current game .

"So does that mean you want to play?" Grace asked as a big smile appeared on her face.

"Sure, why not. My mom always said there's a first time for everything." 

"So who is on our team again?" Jenna asked her cousin once they met Dylan at the Quidditch Area, who already had them signed up for the next game.

"Jake Finnigan and Danny Creevey are the Beaters. You, Natalie Finnigan, and Mark Davies are the Chasers. Lily's the seeker and I'm the Keeper."* Dylan told Jenna as their other team mates joined them on the field.

"Oh okay." Jenna said as she swung her leg over her broom, then kicked off into the air, followed by Lily and Dylan.

Across the field, Hailey had just finished an hour session with Madame Hooch, along with other campers who had never flown before. Hailey was a natural! Once she leveled herself on her broom properly and listened to madame Hooch's instructions, she felt as if she had flown all her life. Madame Hooch started them off with simple lessons such as mounting their brooms, liftoff and landing, fast loops, weaving, rolling, diving, loop-the-loop, formation flying, and extreme dive and pull up. Hailey was surprised at how quickly she got the hang of riding a broom, but she reminded herself on who her mother was, so it shouldn't come as much of a surprise.

"That was wonderful Hailey! And for your first time as well. You looked like a natural." Grace said as she pulled Hailey into a hug.

"Thank you! I didn't realize how much fun that actually would be. Now if only I can play as well as fly. That will honestly be the real test."

"As long as you fly like that, you'll do fantastic!" Grace said knowing her friend was a bit nervous since it would be her first time playing the actual sport.

"Thanks." Hailey said as she smiled proudly.

"Come on girls. The game is about to start.", Madame Hooch told Grace and Hailey as she started walking toward the middle of the field. Once everyone was in the air and the Captains, Jake Finnigan and Isla Chang ,were done shaking hands, Madame Hooch began to speak.

"Now you all know the rules so ,hopefully, I won't have to repeat them to you. I want a nice, clean game from all of you so please do be careful and just have fun. Not everything is about winning." The elder quidditch referee told them and then bent down to the brown, tattered trunk and tossed each ball into the air, signaling the start of the game.

As the Quaffle was released, Jenna caught the ball and headed in the direction of the twenty-foot hoop on the opposing team's side. As Jenna was about to throw the Quaffle in the hoop, Isla Chang hit the ball out of her hand, causing it to land in Melody's grasp as she performed a high speed zig-zag move, confusing Mark and Natalie, and threw the ball into the hoop above Dylan's head . After about twenty minutes, the game score was 30 to 50, with Hailey's team taking the lead.

The quaffle was passed back and forth between each team before Jenna took control of the ball, barely missing a bludger Noah Brown sent her way. Lily squinted her eyes to get a better look for the small, golden ball until finally she saw it quickly zoom above Mark's head. She leaned forward slightly on her broom and took off swiftly like her father taught her a couple years ago when he finally taught her how play quidditch. Hailey was only a few feet away as she caught sight of the curly, black haired girl take off after the snitch. Hailey navigated her broom towards Lily's direction and sped up fast to where she was mere inches behind her.

The golden snitch dove towards the ground, with both Lily and Hailey neck and neck with one another, both with one hand on their broom while the other was stretched out just waiting to wrap their fingers around the tiny ball. As both girls moved closer and closer towards the ball, Hailey leaned forward a little too far before falling off of her broom, her hand curved into a ball.

_ Oh My Gosh_', Lily thought as she quickly pulled back on her broom to make sure the other girl was alright, as all thoughts of catching the Golden Snitch cleared from her mind.

Hailey stood up from the grass as Madame's Hooch and Pomfrey came to her side.

"Oh you poor girl. Let me take a look at you, does anything hurt?" Poppy Pomfrey asked worriedly.

"Not really, I think my arm is a little bruised though." She replied as the nurse did a full check on Hailey to make sure she hadn't broken series bones from her fall.

"You're all clear dear. Nothing but some scrapes and bruising. You gave us such a fright." 

"I'm glad to see you are alright Miss Granger. I'm sorry to say, I can't confirm on which team won the match." Madame Hooch said as she placed both her hands on her hips.

"Well maybe this will help you." Hailey said as she pulled the small golden ball out of her jean pocket.

"We won!" Grace shouted, causing her team to cheer and surround Hailey with claps on the back. Lily made her way through the crowd of people and tapped Hailey on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for asking." Hailey said as she turned towards the concerned voice. When she and Lily's chocolate brown eyes gazed at one another, each of them froze in place. Gasps were heard around the pitch as everyone gazed upon the identical eleven-year-old girls. Dylan and Jenna made their way through the crowd of people, trying to figure out what had taken everyone by surprise. Once they reached Lily's side, they received their answer while their eyes grew wide. Lily and Hailey continued to stare at one another for what seemed to be minutes, until they opened their mouths and asked, " Who are you?"


	12. Sisters

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter :)

Hailey and Lily stared at one another, gob smacked at the reflection they saw in their chocolate brown eyes. Whispers swept around the pitch as everyone stood mesmerized at the fact Hailey and Lily looked identical. Hailey took a deep breath as she stuck out her hand to Lily.

"I'm Hailey."

"Lily." She replied as she returned the girl's handshake.

"Why don't we let you guys talk." Jenna said and then turned towards the crowd of people, "Oi! Let's give them some room to breathe shall we? Go on, find another activity to gawk at!" she told them as she shooed them away. She, Dylan and Grace made their way to a group playing Gobstones.

"Would you like to go for a stroll?" Lily asked, noticing the next group of quidditch players were getting ready to play.

"Sure." Hailey nodded and the two walked in sync around the camp.

"Why is it that we look alike?" Lily asked Hailey, as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Honestly, I have no idea. This is just as confusing to me as it is for you." Hailey responded, rubbing the nape of her neck.

"I know that this might sound crazy, but I feel like I have seen you before." Lily said as she felt a strange feeling in her gut. Normally when that feeling happened, she was usually right.

"It's not crazy. Have you ever traveled to the United States? Do have any family that might live there?

"Not that I know of. My mum left my dad and I when I was just a little over one, but no one knows where she took off to."

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like for a parent to leave you alone at a young age. My dad left the day before Christmas, so it's just been my mom and I for ten years."

"It's alright. I know my dad feels like he has to be both a mum and a dad, but sometimes I wish he didn't have to be. I honestly wish my mum would show up one day and come be with us rather than Lilah, his stuck up girlfriend."

"You don't like her, I guess huh?" Hailey asked as they sat on a bench.

"No way! She's a prude. She's way into her appearance and what the latest magazines are saying. Any time dad leaves to go on a case and leaves me with her, she treats me like vermin. She'll shoo me out of the living room so she can watch her latest soap operas, or dad will ask her to take out the garbage and she'll make me do it instead. She's ghastly. She hates kids, but I know she's only with my dad because of his money he inherited as a child."

"Goodness, that's horrible. I couldn't imagine someone like her living in my house." Hailey said as she went to fix her chain that held up her locket.

"What's that around your neck?" Lily asked as she pointed to the locket.

"Oh, it's my locket my mum gave me when I was one." Hailey said as she scooted closer for Lily to look. Lily stared at the locket hanging around Hailey's neck and her eyes widened. The locket was the exact replica of the one she owned! She rubbed her thumb over the fourteen karat gold, heart shaped locket. The inscription on the front of the locket even read, ' _Always in my Heart'_.

"I have one just like that! It's the last thing my mum gave me before she left." Lily exclaimed as she pulled her locket from underneath her shirt. Hailey let out a small gasp as she stared at Lily's locket. '_This is just a coincidence, right? Lily and I being identical and having matching lockets?' _But deep in the pit of Hailey's stomach, she knew it wasn't merely a coincidence.

"I know this might be a rather strange question, but what picture do you keep in your locket."

"A picture of my mum. Why do you ask?" Lily questioned as she turned her head to the side, giving Hailey a perplexed look.

"Well, my locket holds a picture of my father. And I have a hunch on why you might have seen me before."

"Okay, how about on the count of three, we each show one another the picture of our parent?"

"Sounds like a plan." Hailey told her with a smile. Both the girls turned their bodies towards on another on the bench as they took deep, calm breaths.

"One, two, three!" Lily counted and then both the girls unclasped their lockets and showed them to one another. Lily and Hailey were shocked at the images coming from the lockets. In Lily's, Hermione was smiling brightly as her eyes glistened with happiness in them. Her hair was a bit shorter than it was now, but Hailey knew that was her mother nonetheless. Hailey's locket contained a picture of Harry, smiling radiantly as he sat under a rather large tree as his untamed hair dancing with the gusts of wind.

"That's.. that's my dad."

"That's my mom." Both Hailey and Lily stated, as shock engulfed them. _How could this be?_ _Dad never once mentioned me having a sister.' _ Lily thought to herself.

'_Why would mom keep this from me? All my life I felt alone, with no friends or siblings to play with, so why would she hide Lily from me for all these years_?' Hailey thought gloomily as she and Lily closed their lockets.

"I can't believe it. I don't understand why mom never mentioned you or dad that much to me. The only things that she told me about dad was the fact that they had been best friends as children and saved the world together, but other than that, she never gave me as much as a hint about you."

"I know exactly what you mean. Dad never told me that I had a sister, especially a twin sister." Lily responded.

"So what are we going to do now?" Hailey asked.

"There's only one thing we can do."

"And what's that?"

"Get our parents back together."


	13. Letters from Home

"What? How exactly do you propose we do that?" Hailey asked astonished as she quickly jumped up from the bench.

"Well I was thinking that we could switch places." Lily said.

"Switch places? Are you insane?" Hailey asked her sister as she flung her hands in the air.

"No, but what other option is there? No one would even know and all we have to do is find out why our parents split in the first place." Lily responded as she stood up from the bench and met her sister at eye level.

"I guess that would work, after all I would really like the chance to get to know Dad."

"Exactly. I would also like to know what Mum is like and what better chance to do that then switch places? It would be great for both of us, since we were deprived of having both parents in our life."

"Alright, let's do it." Hailey sighed as she smiled fondly.

"Great but remember, no one can know. Not even our friends." Lily had told her as she placed a hand on Hailey's shoulder. 

"I don't like having to lie to Grace, but I promise I won't say anything." Hailey said feeling guilty about having to lie to her best friend.

"I know, believe me I feel the guilty about lying to Dylan and Jenna. But I don't want our plan to be ruined and have them accidentally say something to Dad or their parents." Lily told Hailey as they began to walk towards the cafeteria for lunch since the bell had rung.

"True. Well if you don't mind I would like to go and sit with Grace for lunch. Is that okay?" Haley asked hoping Lily wouldn't be upset about it.

"Sure. I am going to hang out with Dylan and Jenna. I will talk to you later Hailey." Lily said as she made her way to the oblong table where Dylan and Jenna were sitting. Once Lily had reached the table and sat down, Jenna looked up from her plate of food and glared at Lily.

"Well where have you been?" Jenna asked as she folded her arms on the table.

"Yeah. We haven't seen you ever since we left you with your look-a-like."

"Were you with a boy?" Jenna teased, which made Dylan lift his head a little.

"No. I was with Hailey actually." Lily said causing Dylan to perk up a little more.

"Really? What did you guys talk about?" Jenna asked inquisitively as she tilted her head slightly.

"Nothing much. We just got to know each other better."

"Well that's good. So we still on for an Exploding Snap game, Lily?" Dylan asked her.

"Yeah Dyl, we are." Lily said to Dylan giving him a smile.

"Okay, just making sure." Dylan said as he finished his turkey sandwich. While Lily was talking with Dylan and Jenna, Hailey was chatting with Grace a few tables away.

"So, you and Lily have lots in common?" Grace asked and then took a bite of her apple.

"Yeah, you can say that." Hailey told her. She hated keeping secrets from people, but she knew she couldn't say anything to Grace or anyone for that matter, without possibly jeopardizing her and Lily's plan.

"Oh look, mail's here!" Grace said as she nodded at the dozens of owls that flew into the cafeteria and released letters above the recipient's head. A letter landed in Hailey's hand from her Mom, which she quickly opened, excited to see what she had written.

_ My Dearest Hailey,_

_ I hope you are having such a wonderful time at camp so far! I miss you so much. Have you made any new friends yet? I hope you have, and I can't wait to see you when you come home in a few weeks. It's been quite lonely the past couple of days without you here. _

_ Ms. Jenkins says 'Hello' and she hopes you are having a brilliant time while you are away. I know it hasn't been easy for you to make friends in the past, but remember sweetheart, always be yourself no matter what, and the right people will come along. _

_ I can't wait to see your happy, smiling face and shower you with kisses and hugs. I hope you have a wonderful day today and I can't wait to hear from you soon. I love you._

_ Lots of love,_

_ Mom._

After Hailey finished scanning the letter from her mom, she began to miss her even more. She placed the letter back in the envelope and stuffed the letter in her pocket and resumed her conversation with Grace, giving herself a mental reminder to write her mother back that evening

Over at the table where Lily, Dylan and Jenna were sitting, each of the children were opening letters their parents had sent as well.

_ Dearest Lily,_

_ How are you? I hope you are having a wonderful time at camp! I have been working on a major case since yesterday. Ron, Draco and I had to go on a raid to hunt down old Death Eaters that had gone into hiding years ago, but we caught them! _

_ Lilah came over to visit last night too, not long after I arrived home. She says she misses you a lot and that she can't wait to see you when you to come home! I miss you so much Lily. The house feels empty without you being here. I miss watching the television and riding brooms with you when I get home from work._

_ You are my world, and I can't wait to see your smiling face and give you a big hug when I see you again. I hope you are having lots of fun. Tell Dylan and Jenna I said 'Hi.' I love you Baby Girl._

_ Love always,_

_ Dad._

'I miss you too Dad.', Lily thought to herself and put the letter away, promising herself she would write to her Dad later on that night.


	14. Getting to know you

Once lunch finished, Lily and her friends played a few rounds of 'Exploding Snap', Jenna winning once, while Lily won the other two games. Later that evening after they returned to their dorms after spending the rest of the day with their friends, Lily and Hailey both back their parents before turning in for the evening. The next day, both Lily and Hailey woke up and headed out with their friends to the cafeteria to grab some breakfast.

"You okay Lils?" Dylan asked his friend as they entered the cafeteria and made their way towards the front of the line.

"Yeah Dyl, I'm fine. Just thinking about my Dad, that's all." Lily said to him giving him a smile.

"I've been thinking about mine too. I miss them.", Jenna said as she looked down at her tray of bacon, eggs, and hash, reminding her of how much she missed her mother's homemade meals.

"Actually on second thought, I'm not hungry very much. You guys go ahead and grab breakfast and I'll meet you at our table in a few minutes." Lily told them as she stepped out of the line, sending her best friends a wave before quickly scanning the cafeteria for her twin sister, whom she spotted sitting alone, eating what looked to be oatmeal. Lily walked over to her sister's table and sat down next to her gloomily.

"Good Morning Lily.", Hailey greeted as she turned her head towards the right. As she glanced at Lily, she noticed something was troubling her. " Are you okay? You seem upset."

"Good Morning, Hailey. I'm fine, honest, it's just Dad wrote me yesterday and I miss him that's all.", Lily said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Mom wrote me too, and I miss her terribly. But I know that she wouldn't want me to spend the rest of my days at camp sulking. She'd want me to have fun and go on adventures. I'm sure Dad would want you to do the same." Hailey told her as she placed a gentle hand on her sister's shoulder, returning a smile.

"Yeah that's true. Thanks Hailey."

"So how about after breakfast, you and I meet up back at the bench and we can discuss about how our day-to-day lives go? I'm sure after a while we can try our hand at learning a few spells while we are here."

"That sounds great! I've always wanted to try my hand at some defensive spells. I plan on being an Auror like Dad when I get older!" Lily told Hailey excitedly. She turned her head to see if her friends had reached their table yet, and as on cue, Jenna and Dylan both sat down with their trays in hand and began to dig in to their scrambled eggs, bacon, hash, and bangers. "Well, looks like I better be going. I'll see you after breakfast!" Lily told Hailey as she waved and walked over towards her table to spend time with Jenna and Dylan.

About half an hour later when everyone was cleared out of the cafeteria, Jenna decided to head towards Defense Against the Dark Arts Lessons, while Dylan headed for Herbology. Lily met up with Hailey who had already been sitting at the bench with her eyes glued to a book.

"Hey Hailey." Lily told her as she took a seat next to her.

"Hello, just let me mark my place and we can begin." Hailey replied as she placed her rectangular book mark in the middle of the page for her to continue later.

"So how's Grace? I didn't get the chance to meet her at breakfast."

"She's doing good. She's actually joining your friend Dylan in Herbology with Professor Sprout. She wanted to get more revision done, seeing as she is the daughter of our soon-to-be-professor and doesn't want to miss anything too important."

"Oh! Well hopefully she can give him some pointers because Dylan is complete rubbish when it comes to taking care of plants." Lily said causing her and Hailey to burst out in laughter. "So would you like to go first?"

"Sure. Well first off, Mom and I eat breakfast together in the mornings before she goes to work. Then she takes me to Ms. Jenkins' apartment, which by the way is the one straight across from ours, and I stay with her until mom gets home from work, which is about six in the evening. Ms. Jenkins also has cats, so her house might smell a bit like litter when you first walk in. When mom isn't at work, we might go shopping and have a picnic at the park, or we might just stay in and have a movie marathon while eating a huge bowl full of popcorn."

"Oh wow, I'm not sure how much I'd like to endure the cats but I'm sure I will be just fine seeing as I've been around them plenty at Uncle Draco's, who happens to be Jenna's father. As for dad and I, he normally works during the week and he's partners with Uncle Ron, Dylan's dad. But while he's at work, Dad drops me off with Aunt Luna, Dylan's mum. Jenna hangs out there as well since her father is an Auror and her mum is a Quidditch correspondent for the 'Daily Prophet'. She used to play professional Quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies, but once she had Jenna, she decided to take a step back because she didn't want to be away from her family anymore. But anyway, when Dad has time off of work we usually go to either Ron and Luna's or The Burrow, which is the home of Ron's parents, and we hang out and play quidditch or other sorts of games. But if we don't go out anywhere, dad and I stay home and have fun of our own. I normally beat him each time we play Wizard Chess, Uncle Ron said dad was never very good at it, even at our age. But when Lilah comes over, she tends to ruin everything." Lily told her as her eyes darkened and lips became tightened as the older witch's name parted from her lips.

"Well as long as our plan goes the way we want, you won't have to worry about her too much longer." Hailey told Lily as she placed her hand on top of hers, earning a smile from Lily. "So, a few of my favorite things to do while I'm at home are reading, going on my computer, and watching television shows such as Criminal Minds, Law and Order: SVU, Supernatural, and NCIS. Although, I spend a good amount of my time reading."

"Oh wow! I don't read quite as much, but I do enjoy it every now and then. I like playing quidditch along with Exploding Snap and Gobstones. But since Dad bought me an Xbox, I have taken to playing video games a few times a week. Dad has always wanted a gaming system since he was a kid, but his aunt and uncle weren't very nice towards him and never game him one. But we spend time bonding while we play Black Ops when we aren't playing Quidditch. But as for television shows, I enjoy watching Doctor Who and The Great British Bake Off."

"I've heard of Doctor Who, a lot of American's are actually quite fond of that show. As for Exploding Snap and Gobstones, I've always wanted to give those games a try."

"So do you think we are ready for this? To get our parents back together?" Lily asked her sister as she bit her lip nervously.

"I think we'll be just fine, as long as we stick to the plan. What could possibly go wrong?"

"You're right. Oh! Before I forget to mention it, I know yesterday I told you I didn't want to let our friends in on our plan but I got to thinking that we should let our friends in on the plan, that way nothing goes awry whenever you go to Jenna's or Dylan's. It will help us out in the long run."

"Do you think they could keep this a secret?"

"Absolutely, I trust them with my life." Lily said confidently as she nodded her head. Never once have her two best friends broken her trust, just as she has never broken theirs. She knew if her and Hailey didn't let their friends in on what they had planned, something could go wrong and there was absolutely no time for mistakes.

"Alright then, it's settled. Why don't we go off with our friends and try out some of the activities? We have the next couple of months to continue to get to know one another better. So let's have some fun!" Hailey exclaimed as she threw her fist in the air excitedly. Lily laughed at how enthused Hailey was being. She and Lily gave one another a hug and parted ways, each heading in the opposite direction to join their friends in many of the activities Camp Hogwarts offered.

Lily met up with Jenna who was standing in line to learn defensive spells from Professor Rakepick, who happened to be the former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor a few years prior to her father attending Hogwarts. Madame Rakepick looked to be in her mid- fifties, her wavy red hair streaked with bits of gray while her blue eyes were showed many years of wisdom. She had been on the stage in front of the attending campers, recalling a few of the dark creatures such as the cure for werewolf bites, Gnomes, Bowtruckles, Gargoyles, and Firecrabs. Also, she told them about the spells they'd also learn their first year including the Full Body-Bind Curse, Knockback Jinx, Verdimillious Duo, Smokescreen Spell, and Red Sparks.

Once she finished going over each of the creatures and spells, she called for any volunteers that wished to go head to head with another student. Lily quickly raised her hand, as well as several of the students who would be attending Hogwarts the same time as she. She called Lily and Jenna to the stage, both of whom gave one another a smirk. Madame Rakepick instructed the girls to bow to one another and get in formation. Lily and Jenna both bent their knees, with one hand close to their head while the other pointed towards the opponent.

"On the count of three, one of you will call out '_Flipendo_' which will cause a blue streak of light to emit from your wand, knocking your opponent to the ground. Ready?" She asked both the girls who in turn nodded their heads, not wanting to take focus off of one another. " One.. Two.. Three!"

"_Flipendo_!" Lily called out loudly as light blue sparks exited her wand, knocking Jenna square in the chest and onto her bottom. Jenna let out a small yelp as she was knocked down by her best friend, who ran quickly to her side to help her to her feet, while echoes of applause filled the tent.

"Sorry, Jen." Lily apologized as she grabbed Jenna's hand and pulled her towards her feet.

"Eh, it's no big deal. One of us was bound to get knocked on their bottom. Just don't tell Dylan, okay? He won't let me hear the end of it." Jenna replied coyly as Lily sent a smirk her way.

"Oh it's not Dylan you'll have to worry about." She joked, earning a playful nudge from Jenna. "Speaking of Dylan, how about we go find him? There's something I need to talk about with the two of you."

"Alright then." Jenna said as she wrapped an arm around Lily's neck as they walked side-by-side in search for their best friend.


	15. All Aboard!

"Merlin! You mean you've had a sister all this time and your dad never told you?!" Dylan asked, his jaw dropping slightly. Jenna's eyes were wide in shock as she was trying to comprehend the revelation Lily had just told her and Dylan.

"Oh my goodness! Lily I'm so sorry I acted like a total prat to you earlier, If I had known she was your sister.." Jenna trailed off, feeling guilty that she had felt a twinge of jealousy over the last couple of days.

"It's fine, Jenna." Lily told her best friend, placing her hand on top of Jenna's, who sat across from her at the light brown picnic table they had chosen so Lily could explain about Hailey and their forthcoming plan.

"So, you mentioned that you and Hailey had a plan? What sort of plan exactly?" Dylan asked as he raised a brow in curiosity.

"Well, for starters she and I are going to switch places. I will be heading to the States to stay with my mum, and Hailey will be taking my place with dad."

Jenna and Dylan looked at one another, flabbergasted, not knowing what to say to their best friend.

"I know you both are possibly thinking that we're mental for switching places, but Hailey and I deserve to know who our mum and dad are and the reason on what caused them to divorce all those years ago."

"Lily, you've always been slightly mental.", Jenna teased before continuing on,"but I'm sure if either Dylan or I were in your particular situation, we'd end up doing the same as you two."

"So I take it you want us to keep an eye on Hailey then?" Dylan asked.

"Yes, she's not used to being around a large group of people since it's just been her and mum for all these years. I need the two of you to promise me that if anything should start to go astray, that you'll be there to help." Lily said as she grabbed each of her friends hands, and looked into their eyes.

"Of course." Jenna and Dylan said in unison, nodding their heads in agreement.

"Thank you." Lily told them sincerely, as she squeezed their hands gently before taking off to join in on more of the camp's activities.

The next couple of months went by rather quickly. Lily and Hailey spent quite a bit of time getting to know one another better, along with getting their friends to hang out with each other in order to make sure their plan went off without a hitch. Dylan, Jenna and Grace had become rather fond of one another and hung out together during the time Lily and Hailey would spend a couple hours here and there working out the final kinks in their plan. Jenna and Dylan even admitted to Lily that they thought her twin sister was pretty cool, although Dylan had taken to her rather quickly than Jenna but at the end of the day everyone became friends.

The final day of camp had come to an end. The campers were finishing packing up all their belongings and taking them to the train, along with saying the final 'goodbyes' until they were to see on another again in about a month and a half.

In his cabin, Dylan quickly jammed the rest of his belongings into his suitcase and was having a hard time keeping his suitcase closed.

"Oh C'mon! Why won't you stay shut?!" Dylan asked grimly as he pushed down with all his might with one hand, while latching the suitcase with the other. After about five minutes, a '_click_' was finally heard.

"About bloody time." He grumbled as he picked up his suitcase and ran out of his cabin and headed across the yard to meet the girls. Dylan took a moment to catch his breath before balling his right hand into a fist, knocking gently on the door.

"Jenna, Lily, are you ready to leave?", Dylan asked, knocking on the cabin door.

"Yeah." Both the girls answered simultaneously as they finished putting the last of their belongings into their suitcases. Their cabin mates had already left to head to the trains while Lily and Jenna had stayed behind to finish some last minute packing. Once the two girls were finished, Jenna and Lily walked outside to meet their friend closing their cabin door for the last time that summer.

"Alright, you two head on and I'll meet you in the compartment. I'm going to meet Hailey so we can begin phase one of the plan." Lily told them as she nodded towards Hailey's cabin.

"Alright, we'll see you in a few Lils." Jenna said as she and Dylan began to walk towards the train to get a good seat for the three of them. Not even two minutes later, Lily was standing outside of Hailey's cabin and knocked on the door.

"Hailey, you in there?" Lily asked.

"Yes, come in!" Hailey exclaimed as she finished placing the last of her clothes into her suitcase. Once she finished, she zipped the suitcase shut and placed it on the ground. "You ready?" She asked her twin as she turned to face her.

"More than ever." Lily responded before walking into the bathroom and began to switch clothing with Hailey.

Hailey's clothes were a bit different than what Lily was used to wearing. She had on a yellow shirt with ruffles on the bottom, blue jean shorts that had a yellow heart embroidered on the back pocket, and white strap on sandals. She also wore her curly, jet black hair in two braids with yellow hair ties at the end of each. While Hailey on the other hand, wore a red, Chuddley Cannons jersey, dark blue jeans, and red sneakers with a golden snitch on the side. Her curly, jet black hair had been pulled back into a pony tail. The twins took one look at one another and laughed hysterically. Neither one was used to wearing such garments, but they were surprised at how well they pulled it off. The girls collected their things and headed towards the train. Once they reached the front of the train, both the girls placed their belongings to the side in order to tell one another good-bye.

"I'm going to miss seeing you every day. I just got you back and now we're having to tell one another good-bye already." Hailey said tearfully as she pulled her sister into a tight hug.

"Hey now, it's going to be alright." Lily told her as she gave her sister a pat on the back. " It won't be much longer until we see one another again. Plus we'll be able to call and talk to one another anytime we want, along with sending one another an owl."

"You're right. Sorry, I can be a bit emotional sometimes." Hailey said as she wiped tears off her face with her left hand.

"Don't worry about it." Lily said as she gave Hailey a reassuring smile. " Just remember, find out as much as you can about how mum and dad got together, while I work out on why they divorced."

"Right." Hailey nodded as the train began to _toot_ it's horn, warning the campers that it was almost time to leave.

"Until we meet again sis." Lily said as she waved good-bye to her sister and went to look for Jenna and Dylan. Hailey entered the train two cars down from where Lily had gotten on. She searched for Grace, who she found sitting alone in 'Compartment B' looking out the window.

"Penny for your thought?" Hailey asked Grace who jumped slightly at the sound of Hailey's voice.

"Blimey! You startled me!" Grace laughed as she placed a hand over her fast pacing heart.

"Sorry Grace. I didn't mean to startle you, you just looked so lost in thought."

"It's quite alright, I tend to startle easily." Grace said as she waved her hand. "I was just thinking of my parents. How much I've missed them and how I can't wait to see them and my brothers again."

"I know what you mean."

"Are you nervous on meeting your father?" Grace asked as she bit her lip a little.

"Very. I've only ever seen one photo of him in my entire life and mom never talked about him. But now that I'm about to see him in person, I'm afraid I'm going to mess everything up and I'm a bit scared that he won't love me as much as he does Lily." Hailey told her honestly.

"That's nonsense! You have to have a bit more faith in yourself. Just remember to take deep breaths. You and your sister deserve to know the truth and no matter what, I'm sure your father will love you for who _you _are. Everything will work out in the end, you'll see."

"Thanks Grace, I really needed to hear that." Hailey told her with a smile.

"What are best friends for?"


	16. Welcome Home

"Lily, Jenna, Dylan over here!", Ron had shouted at the kids as they exited the crimson train, waving right hand up in the air signaling to them where he was.

"Dad!" " Uncle Ron!", Dylan, Jenna and Hailey had shouted in unison as they ran towards his direction.. Hailey hoped that she got the older Weasley's name right since she never met him before. '__Thank goodness Lily and I went over names and people constantly' __Hailey thought to herself as she, Dylan and Jenna reached Ronald Weasley.

"Hey kids.", Ron said as he gave each of the three children big hugs.

"Uncle Ron, where is my Jenna?", Jenna asked him as she and Hailey looked around Kings Cross for any sign of their fathers.

"They will be here shortly. Harry had to finish up with work along with Draco." Ron told the children. Not even two seconds later, two loud __pops __were heard coming from the front entrance.

"Well what do you know, right on cue." Ron laughed as he nudged his head in the direction Draco and Harry were standing.

"Dad!", Jenna and Hailey had shouted as they ran to their father's who had their arms opened wide for their little girls to run in. Harry engulfed Hailey in an enormous hug and spun her around in the air, causing Hailey to giggle with excitement. Hailey was over joyed that she was finally in her father's arms after ten years without continued to cling to her father as tears of joy streamed down her face.

"I'm so glad you're home, Pumpkin. It's been way too long since I've seen you last." Harry said as he and Hailey parted from their hug.

'_You have no idea.' _Hailey thought to herself silently as Harry bent down to her level, wiping the tears off her fair skinned face.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Nothing, Dad. I'm just so happy to see you." Hailey told her father with a wide smile.

"I'm happy to see you as well , Lily bug." Harry told her as he pulled his little girl into another hug and placed a kiss on top of her curly, jet black hair. For two months he had gone without a hug or kiss from his little girl and Merlin did it feel great to have his daughter back in his arms once more.

"Geez Potter, you are going to suffocate her. Let her breathe.", Draco joked as he came up next to them with Jenna who was holding on to his hand.

"Shove it, Draco.", Harry said glaring at his former nemesis. "I don't think I am EVER going to let you go to any camp again. It's bad enough you will be going to Hogwarts for 9 months soon.", Harry told Hailey a smiling as he let go of her.

"Well how about we get these kids something to eat? Mum is throwing a ' __Welcome Home'__ party for the kids at the Burrow.", Ron told them as he and Dylan walked up to his best friend and brother-in-law.

"Sounds great.", Harry said and with that they all began to leave Kings Cross Station.

While Hailey left with Harry to the Burrow, Lily was waiting patiently for Hermione to show up as she stood in the middle of the station, scanning the area for any sign of her mother. She had been looking towards the front entrance when she heard a melodic voice shout her name from the right.

"Hailey!" Lily's head turned quickly to the sound of the voice. Her breath stopped short as she saw her mother waving at her from a distance, smiling widely as he jumped up and down, excited to see her daughter.

"Mom!", Lily shouted as she dropped her belongings to the ground and took off in her mother's direction. Lily sprinted as fast as she could, being careful not to knock into anyone as she ran towards her mother's open arms. She flung herself at Hermione, engulfing her tight as tears poured out of her warm, chocolate brown eyes. Ten years it's been since she last saw her mother, Ten years without knowing what she smelled like or how she wore her hair now. Ten years without hearing the harmonious voice of her long lost mother.

"Oh Hailey ,I am so glad that you are finally home!", Hermione cried as she continued to hug her little girl.

"So am I, Mom." Lily told her mother as she continued to cling to her mother. Lily felt moretears trickle down her face as she placed her head on her mother's shoulder. She felt as if she was in one of her dreams. Countless times had she dreamt of her mother's embrace, the sound of her voice as she talked to her. Those dreams were nothing compared to the real thing Lily was experiencing at this moment.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" Hermione asked as she broke apart from her daughter and wiped the tears off of Lily's sodden face.

"I'm fine, mom. I just really missed you these last couple of months." Lily replied as she smiled warmly at her mother.__'Actually more like ten years'__.

"I've missed you too, love." Hermione said as she ran her hand through her daughter's curly mane. "Well how was camp? Did you make any friends? Did you enjoy any of the activities?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"It was completely wonderful. I made a couple new friends and really enjoyed the 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' lessons they provided."

"That sounds wonderful, darling. How about we head back to your grandparents? I'm sure they're just as ecstatic about your arrival as I am. Then tonight over dinner, you can tell us all about your time at camp." Hermione told her daughter as she and Lily began to walk over to the spot where Lily had left her belongings.

"Sounds lovely, Mom." Lily told her mother. Together they exited Kings Cross Station hand in hand and embarked to Hermione's parents where they'd be staying for the next coupled of days until it was time to catch their flight back to the States.

**** **__**The Burrow**__*******

"Well Molly certainly went all out this time huh?", Harry had asked his best friend as he looked around at the scenery before him. Molly Weasley had most certainly went all out for the children's party. There was a huge banner that read" __WELCOME HOME DYLAN, LILY, AND JENNA__!" in big gold, scarlet letters that drooped across the front entrance of the Burrow. Red, Gold, Green and Silver balloons were tied together on the front yard, leaving only a narrow pathway to the front door for everyone to walk. In the back yard, there were twinkling, dangling white lights hanging from the trees and posts. A long wooden table sat in the back yard closest to the garden and was decorated with a crimson and gold tablecloth with piles and piles of food sat on top of the buffet table, enough to feed the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

Hailey was mesmerized at the party decorations. Never in her life has she seen so many balloons and twinkling lights. Everything looked so elegant and beautiful as if it were out of one of the fairy tales her mother had read to her as a little girl.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Hailey said gob smacked.

"You can say that again.", Harry said as they walked inside the house that he had always considered his second home away from Hogwarts.

"Everyone look who's here!", George shouted when they walked into the backyard. A big crowd of voices shouted" Welcome Home!" to Dylan, Hailey and Jenna.

"Jenna!" Ginny Malfoy shrieked excitedly at the sight of her daughter. She sprinted to the backdoor and pulled her only child into a warm embrace and kissed the top of her head. "Glad to have you back, Sweetheart."

"It's glad to be back, Mum." Jenna replied as she kissed her mother on the cheek. Luna and Christina came up from behind Ginny and pulled Dylan into a hug.

"How's my little man?" Luna asked as she placed a kiss on Dylan's cheek.

"Mum!" Dylan exclaimed as his cheeks blushed. "I've told you plenty of times, I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Sorry to burst your bubble love, but to me you'll always be my little man." Luna told her son as she chuckled causing Dylan to playfully roll his eyes at his mother.

Hailey watched as her twin sister's best friends interacted with their family. '__One day, you and Lily will have a full family again.__' Hailey thought silently to herself as she pictured both of their parents back together again, welcoming her and Lily home from their time at Hogwarts. She shook her head clear of those thoughts as she noticed a small, plump woman with greying red hair heading her way with her arms open wide.

"My grandbabies are back!" Molly exclaimed as she pulled all three children into a big bear hug. "Look at the three of you. Did they not feed you enough at camp? Come on let's get you three something to eat. I'm sure that train ride home worked up quite an appetite."

"Thanks for the party, Nana.", Jenna said giving her grandmother a smile.

"Yes thank you. It's absolutely breath taking," Hailey complimented.

"Yeah thank you, Nana! Boy that food smells delicious!" Dylan said as he rubbed his hands together.

"You remind me so much of your father." Molly chortled as she ruffled Dylan's Strawberry-Blonde hair and began to lead them away towards the piles of food.

"Can I dad?" Hailey asked as she turned her head to left to face her father.

"Go on, Pumpkin." Harry nodded. " I'll be right behind you." Hailey kissed her father on the cheek and ran to catch up

Harry chuckled as he watched Molly escort the children to the buffet table. He remembered all the times she would stock him up on food each chance she got when he arrived at 'The Burrow' since she always told him he was "too skinny".

"Your mother never rests does she?" Harry snickered as he stood beside Ron.

"Has she ever as long as you've known her?" Ron laughed.

"Not that I remember. C'mon, I know that stomach of yours is due for your mother's famous cooking." Harry said as he nodded his head towards the buffet table.

"Bloody right you are." Ron said as his stomach growled, signaling it was time for him to eat. He and Harry both grabbed a plate from the table and began to pile food onto the white paper plates.

"So Mate, when are you planning on telling Lily about your '__surprise__'? Ron asked curiously, emphasizing the word 'surprise' as he continued to pile a mountain of food onto his plate.

"I was thinking later on this evening once I get her settled back home. I'd figure I'd let her mingle with her friends and play for a while." Harry told him as he and Ron sat beside Luna and a very messy Christina.

"Good luck, Mate." Ron said as he patted his best friend on the back before digging in to the food monstrosity on his plate.

"Thanks, Ron." Harry smiled before scanning the area to look for Lily, his eyes resting on her as he saw her walking towards him with a plate full of mashed potatoes, Roasted chicken and gravy, and broccoli. He pulled her into a side arm hug and listened as she began to tell him the tales of her days at camp. For now, the thoughts of his surprise for her were pushed towards the back of his mind. At this moment, all he wanted was to spend time with his little girl.


	17. Hello, Darling

"So Poppet, how was camp?" Grandpa Granger asked his granddaughter as he, his wife, Hermione, and Lily sat down at the dining room table and began prepping their dinner plates.

"I loved it! Camp kept us so busy with all the classes and activities, it made me excited to begin school on the first of September!" Lily exclaimed as she scooped up a spoonful of mashed potatoes and placed them onto her white dinner plate.

"I sure wish they had camp when I was your age," Hermione said. " I think I wouldn't have felt as nervous as I did when I arrived."

"You were nervous, Mom?" Lily asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Your mother was so nervous, she made sure she read every book she could on Hogwarts and magic. We had to threaten to take away her books for the rest of the summer if she didn't come out of her room and pack up for Paris the last month before she started school." Nana Karen said with a chuckle before taking a bite of the roast chicken.

Hermione blushed slightly at the memory her mother had brought up. Lily tried to stifle a laugh from escaping from her lips but failed.

"Oh hush you." Hermione joked as she turned towards her daughter and nudged her with her elbow. "Mind you, I have always been prepared and I didn't want to look like a complete tool going into Hogwarts with no information on the matter."

"Which is what makes us so proud of you dear." Roger told his daughter with a wink.

Hermione swallowed her mashed potatoes before turning her attention back on her daughter. "So love, did you make any friends while you were at camp?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. Her name is Grace Longbottom." Lily said proudly.

"Longbottom? Is she related to Neville Longbottom by any chance?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Yes ma'am. He's her father and happens to be the Herbology Professor at Hogwarts now. Has been for quite some time now actually."

"Well that's wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly. She was so happy to hear that her daughter had made a new friend, especially the daughter of one of her dearest friends. "Neville is a wonderful person, so I'm sure his daughter is just as special as him."

Lily nodded her head in agreement as she took a sip of her tea. "So Mum, what did you do while I was away at camp?" Lily asked.

"Well I spent one more day with your grandparents the day after you left before I returned home to the States. Since you were away, I spent so much time at the Hospital taking on new patients that I didn't have much time for anything else. I'd write to you each week and I talked to your grandmother weekly since she would ring me about five times a week." Hermione explained to her daughter as she sent her mother a playful glare.

"Well excuse me for checking on the wellbeing of my only daughter." Nana Granger winked. " I know how you get when you put so much time into your work, so I made sure you were taking good care of yourself while Hailey was away."

"Your mother has always been one to take on more than she can chew." Roger laughed.

"So you didn't go out on dates with anyone?" Lily asked. The whole room got quiet as soon as the words left Lily's mouth. Roger and Karen looked back and forth at one another before turning their attention to Hermione, who was sitting in her chair quietly.

Hermione took a deep breathe before turning her head towards her daughter. "Sweetheart, you know I don't date." She said solemnly as she began to pick up her empty plate from the table.

"Why not? It's not because of dad is it?"

Lily could feel the tension in the room tighten. '_Did I say something wrong_?'

"We'll leave the two of you to talk." Roger said, excusing himself and his wife from the conversation that was about to happen between his daughter and granddaughter. Once both her grandparents exited the dining room, Hermione turned away from the direction of the kitchen and looked her daughter sternly.

"I am not discussing anything with you that concerns your father, Hailey."

"But mom-"

"That's enough, Hailey." Hermione said as she cut of her daughter from speaking, " Head on upstairs and make sure your belongings are set to leave tomorrow. We have an early flight in the morning. Once you're done, come back downstairs and we'll go to the cinema with your grandparents. Understood?" Hermione asked her daughter as she placed her hands firmly on her hips.

"Yes ma'am." Lily said woefully as she left her plate for her mother to clean while she went upstairs. 'I'll drop the conversation for now.' Lily mumbled once her mother was out of earshot as she began to ascend the stairs.

_ Potter Manor, London England_

"So what did you think of the party, Pumpkin?" Harry asked his daughter as they stepped out of the fireplace. Hailey was unable to answer as she was coughing up soot and wiping it off of her clothes. She had never traveled by floo powder before and she decided she'd rather fly on a broomstick than travel by fire place ever again.

"You alright sweetheart?" Harry asked concerned as Hailey nearly stumbled onto the floor.

"Yeah I'm fine, Dad. It's just been a while since I've traveled by floo powder." Hailey smiled at her father.

"Here let me help." Harry told her as he took out his wand from his holster located on jeans. He made a 'S' movement with his wand, pointing it at his daughter before saying "Scourgify!"

Hailey watched as the soot disappeared from not only her clothing, but her hair, hands, and arms as well.

"Wicked!" Hailey exclaimed, "I can't wait to try that spell out!"

Harry chuckled at the excitement emerging on his daughter's face. "You'll learn that spell soon enough, love. So how did you like the party?"

"It was lovely. I loved seeing everyone again." Hailey said with a smile as she made her way to the stairs to put away her suitcase.

"Would you like me to help you put away your things?" Her father asked as he put his coat away in the hall Closet.

"Sure, I'd like that." Hailey genuinely replied as she waited for her father before the two of them ventured up the stairs and to her room. Once Harry opened the door and flicked on the light, Hailey took in Lily's bedroom , her eyes widening at the sight before her.

Lily's room was painted a deep burgundy color, with curtains to match, covering her windows. Her bedspread was burgundy and gold with a lion embroidered in the middle. Chuddley Canon posters were displayed all along her walls, clothes thrown about her bedroom floor, and the only books Lily owned were based on Quidditch.

'_We definitely have two totally different taste when it comes to our rooms_.' Hailey thought as she walked into the bedroom and placed the suitcase atop the bed. She unhooked the latch and she and Harry began to put away her things, _neatly_.

Harry placed his hand on her forehead, and began to feel her cheeks, causing Hailey to laugh. "Dad, what are you doing?"

"I'm checking to make sure you're feeling alright. You never put away your clothes _neatly_." Harry told her, emphasizing the last word. "Normally I have to threaten to ground you from your broom until you get your room cleaned up properly.

"I can assure you I'm fine, Dad. Maybe I learned a thing or two at camp about being neat." Hailey joked.

"Well remind me to thank McGonagall for that. If anyone can get someone to straighten up their things, it's her." Harry chortled. "I'm sure she probably gave you a right talking to since I was just as messy at your age."

"Really?" Hailey asked surprised.

"Are you kidding? I lived in a dorm with four other blokes, who spent a lot of our time out of the dormitory. Seamus and Dean would be busy playing 'Exploding Snap' or trying to make something explode, Neville would spend his time in the Herbology Greenhouses studying plants or helping Professor Sprout take care of them, where as your Uncle Ron and I were either spending our time getting into trouble or flying brooms on the Quidditch Pitch. But let me assure you out of them I was the neatest, well second neatest as Neville came in first." Harry explained as Hailey listened earnestly. This was the first time in her life she had ever heard about her father as a child, seeing as her mother hardly spoke of her years with Harry.

"Well, enough about me. I want to hear about your time at camp. How was it?" Harry asked as he hung up one of her blouses in the closet.

"It was fantastic! I had the opportunity to play Quidditch with Dylan and Jenna." Hailey told him as she gently folded a pair of blue jeans before placing them in a drawer.

"I wish I could have been there, cheering you on." Harry told her as he walked over to her, placing a kiss on top of her head.

"Me too Dad." Hailey smiled. " So what did you do while I was away?"

"Well when I wasn't working at the Auror Department, I would occasionally hang out with your Uncles Ron and Draco, and your Aunties Luna and Ginny. Other than that I would stay home, which turns out is a lot quieter without you here." Harry told her as he put an arm around Hailey, pulling her closer to him as he tussled her hair causing the two of them to laugh whole heartedly.

"So did you go on any dates with Lilah?"

"Well.. as a matter of fact, there's something I-" Harry was starting to say before the doorbell rang. " Hold that thought for a moment, love. I'll be back in a minute." Harry told her as he walked out of her room and descended the stairs.

Once he opened the door, his eyes went wide.

"Hello, darling." A woman with dirty blonde hair and deep brown eyes greeted him as she walked through the door. She wore a black, strapless lace dress with her hair pinned up in a bun. On her feet, she wore tall, black stilettos that caused her to be Harry's height exactly.

Harry quickly and quietly shut the door, following the woman into the Family Room. Once he reached her, he placed his hand on her elbow before speaking in a hushed tone, "Lilah, what are you doing here?!"


	18. Lily, We have a problem

"Hello, darling." A woman with dirty blonde hair and deep brown eyes greeted him as she walked through the door. She wore a black, strapless lace dress with her hair pinned up in a bun. On her feet, she wore tall, black stilettos that caused her to be Harry's height exactly.

Harry quickly and quietly shut the door, following the woman into the Family Room. Once he reached her, he placed his hand on her elbow before speaking in a hushed tone, "Lilah, what are you doing here?!"

"Why I came to see you, silly," Lilah said as she turned her body around to face Harry. She spun into his arms and placed a chaste kiss upon Harry's lips. He quickly pulled back, breaking their kiss, causing her to be slightly pissed.

"Lilah, this isn't exactly a great time to be here right now," Harry said as he looked straight into her deep brown eyes, hoping she'd understand.

"And why the hell not?" Lilah asked as she snatched her elbow out of Harry's grasp, placing it on her hip as she pressed her lips together, narrowing her eyes straight at Harry.

"Because Lily just arrived a few hours ago and I was planning on spending time with her tonight," Harry explained sternly.

"Oh!" Lilah gasped, "Well where is Lily? I've been dying to see her ever since she left for camp."

"She's upstairs, putting away the rest of her things. We only just arrived back home less than an hour ago."

"Well how about I head on upstairs and have some girl time with her?" Lilah suggested as she placed a hand on Harry's shoulder before placing a peck on Harry's cheek.

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea." Harry said as he rubbed the nape of his neck."

"Why not?" She retorted, squinting her eyes at Harry.

"Well, I haven't quite told her our news yet."

"Harry," Lilah began as she rubbed her temples. "You mean to tell me you've been with her since about twelve this afternoon and you've yet to tell her about our engagement?!"

"I've been waiting for the right moment. I was actually planning on telling her before you rang the doorbell!" Harry told her as he aggressively ran his fingers through his raven locks.

"Well then, how about we both go upstairs and share the news with her together?"

"What news?" Hailey asked as she descended the staircase. Her eyes bounced back and forth between her father and the tall, dirty blonde woman who stood next to her father. 'This must be Lilah.' Hailey thought to herself, her eyes growing wide. She looked once more at Lilah, studying her body language and the way she presented herself.

_ 'This woman is the total opposite of mom_' Hailey thought. 'Mom is so much more laid back and comfortable, while this woman looks as if she has a stick up her butt. I don't understand how he can go from what mom looks like, to her.'

"Lily you remember my girlfriend, Lilah." Harry said as he walked over towards his daughter and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Hailey nearly cringed as her father said the word 'girlfriend' but she reminded herself that she needed to pose as Lily who has already known Lilah for months. "It's great to see you again, Lilah." Hailey said as she sent her father's girlfriend a small smile.

"It's great to see you too, Lily. I've missed you so much!" Lilah exclaimed as she walked over to Hailey and pulled her into a tight hug.

"So why are you here?" Hailey questioned, but seeing the look her father just gave her, she instantly regretted it.

"Lily, mind your manners." Harry chastised as he tilted his head.

"No Harry, it's alright," Lilah said as she stood up straight and looked right at Hailey. "Actually I came to visit your father so we could go over a few things." She took her place by Harry and intertwined their fingers together.

"What sort of things?" Hailey asked as furrowed her brow as she looked at her father for an answer. Before Harry had the chance to open his mouth, Lilah was the first to speak.

"Well love, I think it's about time that we tell her."

"Perhaps you're right dear," Harry replied as he gave her hand a little squeeze. Harry shut his eyes for a moment, trying to summon up the Gryffindor courage as he took a deep breath.

"Tell me what?" Hailey asked anxiously as her deep brown eyes locked into her father's emerald orbs.

"Sweetheart, Lilah isn't just my girlfriend." Harry began before taking a small pause. "She's my Fiancée."

No sooner did those words leave his mouth, did Hailey's jaw nearly drop to the floor. She stood frozen for what felt like hours instead of seconds, as her mind tried to comprehend the news her father had just given her.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" Harry asked as he took a step forward and reached his hand out to his daughter. Lilah watched the scene before her, rolling her eyes at Harry's concern for his daughter.

Hailey backed away slowly from her father's outstretched hand and then quickly turned away from him, running up the stairs and into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

** A day and a half later**

_Los Angeles, California_

_ Apartment 23_

Hermione turned the key into the lock of their apartment as Lily came up behind her mother, both suitcases in hand. No sooner had they both stepped into the entryway did Hermione hear the phone ring from the kitchen.

"Love, can you answer the phone for me please while I step across the hall to say 'Hello' to Ms. Jenkins and retrieve the mail from her?" Hermione asked as she placed the suitcases in the living room and headed for the Front door once more.

"Sure thing, Mom," Lily told her as she nodded her head and made her way into the kitchen. Lily carefully picked up the telephone and placed it to her ear. 'This is definitely different than using an Owl or Floo' Lily thought to herself before answering. "Hello?"

"Where the bloody hell have you been?!" A voice that sounded just like her own, screeched into her ear.

"Hailey?" Lily asked surprised.

"No, it's the Queen of England. Of course, it's me!" Hailey said irritably as she paced her room back and forth.

"Calm down, will you?! Mum and I just walked through the door from an eleven-hour flight and mind you it wasn't on a broom either." Lily told her sister in a hushed tone before continuing," What's the matter? Is dad okay? And how on earth are you calling me from a telephone?"

"I begged dad to get me one. Told him I met a muggle friend who didn't yet have access to an Owl, but anyway, the real reason I'm calling is we have a big problem!"

"What's the problem?" Lily responded as she took a seat at the dining table.

"Dad."

"What about him?"

"Lily...He's getting married."


	19. Why did she leave?

"What the bloody hell do you mean he's getting married? To who?" Lily asked, her face flushing as anger began to come over her.

"Lilah," Hailey told her sister, rolling her eyes in disgust. "And let me tell you, she's not subtle about the engagement either. We spent some time at Nana Weasley's today playing Quidditch and having a family dinner and all Lilah could talk about was how big her ring was, and how much dad had spent on it."

"He's marrying that twit?!" Lily shouted as she slammed her fist onto the table. She looked over her shoulder to see if her mother had come back from Ms. Jenkins' yet. 'Still not back, thank Merlin.'

"Unfortunately. I have the sense she's not one for children is she?"

"That's putting it lightly. She is constantly putting on a show for dad, telling him how much she's missed me while she's been away in another country with her filthy rich parents, always trying sit between dad and me when we are watching a show on tv. But as soon as he leaves to run an errand, she becomes the devil himself." Lily explained as her eyes darkened. Lilah was always trying to find a way to get her father's attention, especially when he spent his time with Lily.

"I can tell there's something off about her. Yesterday while we were over at the Weasley's, she would send me snooty looks any chance she got as if she was jealous of my existence."

"I wouldn't put it past her. To be frank, I'm honestly surprised dad's stayed with her this long. I just can't wrack my brain around what he sees in her."

"Maybe dad thought you needed a mom in your life?" Hailey suggested.

"She will NEVER be my mum." Lily told her sister through gritted teeth.

"I know, I'm just trying to understand dad a little you know? Trying to think of a logical reason why he would want to get married since they've only been together for less than a year."

"So what do we do now? This throws our plan completely off course." Lily said, shaking her head.

"Well I think you should get mom to talk about dad and possibly tell her the truth?" Hailey replied as she bit the bottom of her lip.

"Are you mad! The last time I even mentioned the word 'dad', Mum practically bit my head off. And as for telling her the truth, that could affect everything!"

"Not if we only tell her the half-truth." Hailey smirked.

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

"Just give it a few days. Keep up the charade of being me and getting to know her as we planned, I'll do the same with dad. Once the few days are up, just gently explain to her that you and I met at camp and we wanted to take the time to get to know the parent that we'd lost. Mom might freak out just a little but she'll calm down eventually. Then, casually explain to her that you've been in contact with dad and how he really wants to see her again along with switching the two of us back."

Lily listened carefully to what her sister was explaining. Could the change in the plan actually work? Would their mother really be so understanding and be willing to talk about the past she so easily gave up ten years ago? Millions of scenarios going wrong ran through Lily's mind. Lily took a long, deep breath as she closed her warm, brown eyes. Instead of picturing everything going wrong, she saw her parents looking at one another with longing. How brightly her dad's smile would be once he saw his ex-wife back home where she belonged.

_ This was all your plan, to begin with Potter_.' Lily mentally chastised herself. 'Don't let that twit Lilah stand in the way of reuniting your parents.'

"Lily? You still there?" Hailey asked her sister after the phone had gone quiet for a little over a minute.

"I'm still here." Lily answered as a smile appeared on her face once more. "I'm sorry for doubting you. Dad's engagement through me for a loop, you know?"

"Trust me, I completely understand. But as long as you and I are in this together, anything is possible."

"Right you are, sis."

"Alright, I better be getting to bed. It's getting rather late and I got to go over to Nana Weasley's tomorrow while dad goes to work. I'll work on coaxing information out of him on why he and mom split tomorrow when he gets home from work." Hailey said as she began to yawn. She had forgotten about the eight-hour time difference between California and London when she first called Lily.

"Sounds like a plan." Lily nodded in agreement. She could hear her mother's footsteps from the outside hall getting closer.

"Love ya, Hails."

"Love ya, Lils."

Both girls hung up the phone, smiling.

"Hey, sweetheart, who was that one the phone?" Hermione asked as she placed the mail on the kitchen counter.

"Oh, it was Grace."

"Grace? Calling at 3 A.M. in the morning her time?" Hermione asked curiously as she glanced over at the clock hanging on the wall in the kitchen.

"Er, well she was so excited to tell me about her arrival back at home, that she wanted to stay up. She knew I would have a rather long flight to get back home." Lily quickly replied.

Hermione furrowed her brow at her daughter, shaking her head. "Well, then she sounds like a wonderful friend love." Hermione said as she walked over to the kitchen table and placed a kiss atop her daughter's head. "Just don't let me catch you up at 3 a.m. making phone calls okay?" Hermione winked.

"I promise, Mom." Lily said playfully.

"Alright. How about we order take out for dinner? Chinese okay?"

"Chinese is great." Lily replied, smiling at her mother who picked up the phone and ordered dinner.

A few days had passed since the phone call between Hailey and Lily. Hailey had spent a great deal of her time back and forth between Molly Weasley's and Ron's homes while Harry worked as the head of the Auror Department at the Ministry of Magic during the last few days. She'd also found the time to send an Owl to Grace each chance she got to see how her best friend was doing, which was nearly daily.

Lily would spend time with Hermione during the nights she returned home from her shift at the hospital. Lily was a little reluctant at first to spend her time with Ms. Jenkins and her army of cats but after the first couple of days, she began to grow a soft spot for the elder lady. She began to teach Lily how to knit, something Lily was actually quite good at she came to find out. If they weren't knitting, Ms. Jenkins would play cards games with Lily and tell her all about the time she and her husband would travel the world together before his passing.

Both the girl had grown accustomed to the lives with the parent they never knew. Which is why it was so vital to get their parents reunited once more.

Meanwhile, at Potter Manor Hailey and Harry were sitting around the dining table eating a bit of lasagna Harry had cooked up for the two of them.

"This is absolutely fantastic, Dad!" Hailey exclaimed as she took another bite of her cheesy, meat-filled pasta. Hailey had to admit, her father's cooking was a bit better than her mothers.

"Well thank you, love. Afterall, it's one of your favorite dinners." Harry smiled at his daughter as he took a sip of his water. Harry watched as his daughter happily ate the rest of her dinner. He was so happy to have Lily in his life, how close the two of them had become over the last ten years. But he couldn't help but wonder if she would ever truly be happy with just him as a parent. That's why he thought giving her a mother would be the next best thing for her. He knew he could never help her in certain situations as she got older, that only a mother could help her with. Especially when puberty hit.

Harry shuddered at the mere thought of having to explain to his young daughter about the changes of the human body, especially for young ladies. Luckily, he had Lilah around to help Lily with those problems when the time would come.

It was out of sheer luck when he met Lilah. He remembered meeting her at the Minister's Ball this past February. Ron had practically dragged him out the door that night, threatening to send his sister over with her bat-bogey hex if he didn't get out and meet someone new.

***A few months prior***

"Mate, it's been ten years. Don't you think you should get out and meet someone new?" Ron had asked as he popped by Harry's office and sat in one of the armchairs closest to Harry's desk.

"Nope." Harry said as he continued to look down at the mountain of paperwork he had to sign off on, that was due at the end of the week.

"Harry, you need to move on. I know how bad finalizing the divorce between you and Hermione put you in a rough state. Come out with us to the ball tonight. Maybe you'll meet a nice girl."

Harry cringed at the mention of Hermione's name, even after ten years his heart ached. "Why do I need to meet a nice girl when I have a nine, almost ten-year-old girl, perfectly waiting for me at home? She's the only important girl I need in my life."

Ron sighed. He told Luna it would be a long shot talking Harry into coming out to the ball tonight. Suddenly, an idea hit Ron. He picked himself out of the armchair pulled out his wand and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

All the paperwork atop Harry's desk flew into the air above his head, causing Harry to curse.

"Dammit, you git! Put that down!"

"Not until you agree to come out to the party tonight!" Ron threatened as he took his wand and moved it side to side, the paperwork mimicking his movement.

"Fine, you arse. I'll be there." Harry grumbled at his best friend. Ron smirked with amusement as he carefully placed the paperwork back on the desk.

"You better be. Or so help me, I'll send Ginny and her bat-bogey hex after you." Ron said as he pointed a finger at his best mate before popping off to his home to get ready, leaving Harry wide-eyed in fear at the red head's threat.

***Present time***

Harry nearly kicked himself that night for not going, otherwise, he wouldn't have met Lilah that night. He remembered her standing in the atrium, near the Fountain of Magical Brethren, talking to Kingsley Shackbolt, the Minister for Magic.

As soon as Kingsley introduced the two of them, Harry was smitten. Her long, dirty blonde hair flowed down to the middle of her back. She wore an elegant, blue ball gown dressed than shimmered like stars in the night sky, covering her tan legs. She wore silver heels to match the shimmer of her dress, giving her an extra five inches of height, making her the same height as Harry.

She smiled widely at him as she stared into his emerald eyes. It was that moment when he looked deep into her warm, brown eyes that he knew she could be the one for him. The one to make his pain go away and to bring his family with Lily to full circle.

But Harry noticed a few nights ago that Lily hadn't exactly taken the news of his engagement to Lilah as good as he hoped. As a matter of fact, they hadn't really talked about it at all.

Harry cleared his throat and then opened his mouth to speak, "Lily, you're not still mad at me are you?" His eyes, full of worry searching hers for an answer.

Hailey looked up from her dinner plate and wiped the pasta sauce off of the corner of her mouth. "Mad? Why would I be mad?" she asked with confusion spread across her face.

"Well, you haven't really talked to me much about the engagement. I thought you might be mad at me for not telling you sooner." He told her as he reached across the dining table, placing his hand on hers.

"Dad, I was never mad at you. I was in complete shock and a little scared, to be honest." Hailey told him reassuringly as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I should have told you sooner."

"No, it's quite alright. I mean at least you told me before the actual wedding day right?" Hailey joked.

Harry nodded his head in agreement before speaking once more tilting his head in slight confusion, "Can I ask why you were scared, love?"

"Well, I thought that when you and Lilah get married, you wouldn't love me as much anymore." Hailey told her father as she looked down at the white linen cloth that rested on the table as a tear started to trickle down her fair cheek.

Harry's jaw dropped as he listened to what his daughter told him. He quickly moved from his seat at the table and kneeled in front of his daughter, taking bother her hands into his.

"Lily love, look at me please." Harry said quietly as she stared at the face of his little girl. Hailey picked up her head and turned her attention towards her father. " I promise you, no matter what, I will never stop loving you. You are my whole world and I love you most of all. You are my number one priority, not even me marrying Lilah can change that. Okay?" Harry told her as he pulled her into his arms, pulling her into a tender hug.

"I love you too, Dad." Hailey said as she sniffled, taking in the embrace of her father. "Can I ask you something? It's kind of a personal question." She asked him as she pulled away from their embrace.

"You know you can always tell me anything." Harry told her as he placed a loose, black curl behind her ear.

"Why did mum leave us? What happened between the two of you that caused you not to work out your marriage anymore?" Hailey asked, her eyes yearning for the truth.

"Lily, I don't think I should tell you that." Harry said in almost a whisper, turning his head away from his little girl as he stood up.

"Please, dad? Don't you think I'm old enough now to know why mum left me?" Harry turned back around to face his little girl. He studied her face and saw the pain reflecting in her eyes. For years he kept the reason of her mother's departure from her. Hell, he kept the truth of Hailey from her. Harry sighed as he ran his right hand through his unruly raven locks.

"Alright. Follow me, sweetheart." Harry told her, motioning for her to join him in the family room. They walked hand in hand to the other side of the house and sat down together on the couch. Hailey continued to hold onto her father's hand as she nodded at him to begin.

Harry shut his eyes for a brief moment while he took a breath. He opened his eyes and stared at his sweet little girl, hoping she wouldn't think bad of him when he told her the truth.

"It was Christmas Eve when your mum decided to leave us." Harry began, pausing for a moment as he willed the memory to come back to him, the memory he tried so hard to push back into the pits of his mind.

"Go on." Hailey said eagerly, sending her dad a soft smile signaling that she was okay.

"I messed up big time that night, Lily. I had promised your mum that I would be home early that night to help decorate Christmas cookies and the tree. But I got caught up at work and didn't realize it was nearly nine in the evening by the time I had arrived home. I went to give her a kiss but she turned her head away from me. I had asked her what was wrong and she told me that we needed to talk, so I followed her into the kitchen." Harry told her as he turned his head to face the window, not wanting his daughter to see the tears form in his eyes.

"What happened next, Dad?" Hailey asked in a whisper.

"Your mum placed her hands on the kitchen counter and began to cry. I went to console her, but she shrugged me off and looked right at me as she said, ' I can't do this anymore, Harry.' She looked so broken, so hurt. I had asked what she meant and she told me that she couldn't handle the broken promises. She reminded me of all the firsts I had missed with you." Harry continued as tears trickled down his solemn face.

Hailey saw the pain etched onto her father's face. In the days she had spent with him, she had never seen him like this. He was reliving the worst day of his life because she had asked him too. Hailey's brown orbs filled with tears as she thought of what not only what she had lost, but what her father, mother, and sister had too.

"I told your mother how truly sorry I was for causing her so much heartache. I explained to her that all I was trying to do was build us a better life, a life I never had as a child. She told me she didn't need anything and all you lot needed was me." Harry told her, crying harder as he wiped tears of his grief-stricken face. "That's when she told me she was leaving and she wasn't going to come back. I grabbed your mother by the arm, begging her to stay as I told her how much I loved her. She told me that she loved me too, but that's the reason why she had to go. She went upstairs to pack her things and then she gave you one last kiss good-bye." Harry placed a comforting hand on his daughter's cheek as he wiped away her tears.

"I followed her out to the car, and pulled her towards me once more, begging her one last time not to go. She gave me one last kiss before placing her wedding band in the palm of my hand. Then she drove off, never to look back." Harry pulled his daughter to him as they sat with their backs to the couch, clinging to one another.

"Your mother loved you very much, sweetheart. I'm terribly sorry that you had to grow up without her because I had been such a fool."

"You're not a fool, Dad. You were just doing what you thought was best for our family." Hailey responded between sobs as she snuggled into her father, never wanting to let him go.


	20. Tell Me Your Love Story

_Los Angeles, California_

_Apartment 23_

"That was an excellent movie." Hermione stated as the end credits to 'Just Go With It' began scroll across the television. She had always been a fan of Romantic Comedy's, especially when Adam Sandler was involved. Hermione stood up from the sofa and made her way to the kitchen to wash out the popcorn bowl her and Lily shared.

"Yeah it was.'' Lily said, nodding her head in agreement as she laid back against the couch, pulling the green crochet blanket Ms. Jenkins' made for her up to her chest. although she really hadn't paid much attention to the movie. All day she had been going over and over again in her mind on how she was to bring up the subject of her father and when. Lily took a deep breathe, trying to slow down her fast pacing heart that was causing her nerves to act up.

'_No time like the present'_. Lily thought to herself silently.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" Hermione asked her daughter who was clearly lost in her own thoughts. Her instincts told her something was bothering her little girl. Whatever it was, she had not the slightest clue on what it could possibly be about.

"Yeah, just thinking is all." Lily replied as her mother took a seat next to her, placing a gentle hand on hers.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Please." Lily said as she turned her body towards her mother, finding the courage to bring up what she'd wanted to know her whole life.

"Go on love, I'm listening." Hermione encouraged, giving her daughter her utmost attention.

"Well I was hoping you would tell me how you and Dad got together?" Lily said, biting her lip as traced the lines of the crocheted blanket with her finger.

Hermione sighed as she closed her eyes. Talking about Harry was a touchy subject for her. For the last ten years, she had fought back all memories of her time with Harry while they were together, trying so hard to build the life she put together for herself and Hailey. But she'd be lying to herself if she said she hadn't had an occasional thought about what she left behind in England. Afterall, she did leave her eldest daughter behind without a second glance.

Hermione winced as she thought of her sweet Lily. She missed her other daughter very much. It pained her everyday that she walked away from her, never getting to see her growing up. In the wee hours of the early morning on the girls' birthday while Hailey slept soundly, she would sneak down into the kitchen and conjure a cupcake with the tip of her wand. She'd grab a candle out of a drawer and placed it in the center of the cupcake. She'd light the candle with a small lighter she had kept for such occasions. She'd close her eyes and make a wish, that her eldest daughter would have a fantastic birthday. She would whisper, "Happy birthday, Lily bug. Mummy loves you so much", before eating the cupcake and making her way back to her bedroom.

Shaking her head of the memory, she opened her eyes once more. She saw her daughters face, yearning to know the truth about her parents.

"Honey, I'm not sure it's a good idea for me talk about your father." She told her, twisting her fingers with her right hand nervously.

"Please, mom. Just one time and I swear to you, I will never ask you again." Lily pleaded, placing her hands atop her mothers.

"Alright, then." Hermione sighed in defeat. "But only if you promise this will be the last time you ask me."

"I promise."

"Well, I suppose I shall start at the beginning." Hermione began as she crossed her legs in front of her on the sofa, turning her whole body in the direction of Lily.

"I first got a crush on your father way back in our first year at Hogwarts, right after he and our friend Ronald, rescued me from a troll in the girls' bathroom on Halloween night of 1991. I found him brave for standing up to a full grown mountain troll as he tried to help out a bushy haired, know-it-all girl he hardly come to know. That was also the night your father, Ronald and I became the best of friends. By the time our third year came and was nearly over, I knew the crush I had on your father was beginning to blossom. I had spent a great deal of time fretting about your father that year since he, Ronald and I knew there was an escapist from Azkaban, the wizarding prison, and it was rumored that he was after your father, to kill him." Hermione said, pausing for a moment to take a deep breath before continuing on.

"We had figured out near the end of term that Sirius Black wasn't out to kill Harry, but instead sought revenge on someone else. Your father was brave and scared that year. I also didn't help the matter by nagging him and Ron about their homework either." Hermione laughed, causing a smile to form on Lily's face.

"But the year I truly figured out I was in love with your father was the following year. Two other wizarding schools joined with ours that year, since the Triwizard Tournament was hosted by Hogwarts. On Halloween night, everyone had gathered into the Great Hall to witness the names of the Champions emerge from the Goblet of Fire, one from each of the three schools. Unfortunately, your father never had luck when it came to having a normal school year. Someone had placed his name in the Goblet, under a different school."

"I was scared for him all throughout the year. He was so brave even though he was scared. It wasn't until the end of the third task when your father emerged from the maze, holding Cedric's limp, dead body in his arms he weeping as he told everyone Voldemort had returned. It was in that moment, when I realized how much I loved him, how scared I was to ever lose him." Hermione said as tears streamed down her face as the memory played over in her mind once more.

"The following two years at Hogwarts were no different than the last when it came to the dangerous adventures at Hogwarts. In sixth year, your father and I had one of our first fights, all over a stupid potions book your father had found. I began to doubt myself, doubt that your father could ever see me anything more than his know-it-all best friend. There were times when I would put a silencing charm around my bed, so I could cry silently. I would lay there and ask myself why I went through all the trouble? Why did I bother to stick around?"

"Did you ever figure out your answer?" Lily whispered as she scooted closer to her mother, laying her head in the crook of her mother's neck.

"I did." Her mother replied, as she placed her head on her daughters, wrapping an arm around her while she used her free hand to wipe her damp, tear stained cheeks.

"What was it?"

"I had to remind myself it was because I loved him. He had been a part of my life for five years. I wasn't going to let a small, stupid misunderstanding stand in the way of everything I felt for your father."

"You must have really loved him."

"I did." Hermione told her as she smoothed the spiral black curls that rested on her daughter's head. "The following year after the attack at Bill and Fleurs wedding, Ron's Eldest Brother, the three of us began our journey to search for Horcruxes, the only things that could truly stop Voldemort from destroying the wizarding world.

"After a couple months on our journey, Ron eventually deserted us due to his jealousy and the effect of wearing one of the bloody horcruxes around his neck."

Lily let out a small gasp at the thought of Ron deserting his best friends. She never would have guessed that the man she had grown up with and considered an uncle, would ever leave his two best friends in such a crucial point in their lives. "Ron left?"

"Yeah he did for a couple of months. But if he hadn't I don't think your father and I would have grown as close as we did. There was this moment in the tent while we were sitting around listening to the radio, when the song, 'O Children' started playing. After a few notes in, your father walked over to the spot where I was sitting and held his hand out to me. I looked up at him and took his hand without a second thought. He pulled me to my feet and took the horcrux locket from around my neck and set it to the side. He strolled us to the middle of the tent where we began to dance." Lily glanced over at her mother, her eyes resting on her mother's face as a smile began to form in the corner of Hermione's mouth.

"Your father and I certainly were not dancers." Hermione laughed, " He began to side step as he swayed my arms, causing me to forget all about the war, the search for horcruxes or that the one-third of our trio had deserted us. I remember smiling at your father as he twirled me around the dance floor spinning me into his arms before he spun out, twirling underneath my arm, then spun back into my arm. His face light up, smiling so big as the two of us began to laugh without a care in the world. He pulled me closer to him as he rested his chin on the top of my shoulder as our dance began to come to a close. I laid my chin on top the hand that rested atop his shoulder, just taking in that moment. He and I raised our heads at the exact same time, just looking one another in the eyes. And for one split second, I thought 'this was it, he's going to kiss me'."

Lily stared at her mother in awe as she listened to her mother describe an intimate moment between her parents. Lily began to think how much of a turning point that would have been in not only their journey, but in their friendship if her father kissed her then. "Did he?" she asked eagerly.

"No love, he didn't." Hermione responded as she kissed the top of her daughter's head. "Instead, I walked away from him and let him have some space. I didn't want him to see the disappointment in my eyes. But in all honesty, I couldn't blame him for not kissing me then. We were in the middle of a dreadful war, where something could happen at any given moment to one of us. We spent that Christmas Eve in Godric's Hollow, visiting the graves of your grandparents, James and Lily Potter." Lily smiled as her mother mentioned her namesake. She's visited that gravesite many a times with her father, each year on the anniversary of their deaths and on Christmas Eve. Now Lily understood why her father started that tradition.

"Ron eventually made his way back to us. He and Harry destroyed the locket with the Sword of Gryffindor that same night he returned, saving your father's life. We finally had three horcruxes destroyed. Not long after that we made our way back to Hogwarts Castle, knowing there had to be another hidden inside. The final battle between your father and Voldemort took place there as well. There was a time when I thought I was going to lose your father for good. He was about to make his way to the Forbidden Forrest to meet Voldemort face to face, to give up his own life to save others. I told your father I would go with him, to face Voldemort together so he wouldn't be alone. He told me no, this was something he had to do on his own. I clung to your father, and held on to him for as long as I could. But your father was clever, fooling everyone into thinking he was dead, giving me a downright heart attack."

"But once the Battle of Hogwarts was over and Voldemort vanquished, I went in search for your father. I was standing atop of the lower level of the Grand Stair case, searching for any sign of him. When at last, I saw him run into the entry way of the castle, standing as he bobbed his head back and forth, searching for something. Until at last, he met my gaze. I ran as fast as my legs could take me and threw myself into your fathers arms. He picked me up and spun us around in a circle, as we smiled at one another celebrating his victory."

"Your father placed me on the ground and pulled me into his arms, closing the distance between as he pressed his lips against mine. We stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, as if we were the only two people in the room. In that moment, no words needed to be spoken. That one kiss gave us both the confirmation we needed to know on how we truly felt about one another." Hermione said solemnly, as she stared off into the distance reliving the feeling in that moment.

"That's beautiful, Mom." Lily said as she moved her head off her mother and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I thought so too." Hermione smiled as she looked down at her little girl. '_She reminds me so much of Harry_'.

"Did dad tell you when he realized his feelings for you?"

"Yes." Hermione replied, nodding her head, "He told me the next day. He figured out his feelings for me back in our fifth year, but was too afraid of anyone using me as a pawn to get to him."

"I'm glad after all you went through, that the two of you finally were able to be with one another."

"So am I love. After all, he gave me you." Hermione told Lily as she kissed her hands. Hermione stared at her daughter as she ran her fingers through the unruly curls, lost deep in thought.

"You alright, mom?" Lily asked, noticing how quiet her mother had gotten within the last few minutes.

"Hmm? Oh it's nothing love. Just bringing everything back got me thinking about how things would have been."

"Meaning if we never left?" Lily asked, eyes full of wonder. '_Does she regret leaving us behind?_

"Yes." Hermione whispered, almost to where Lily could hardly hear her. Hermione cleared her throat, shaking her head free of all the 'What Ifs' running about in her mind. "It's getting late love, off to bed with you." She told her as she stood up from her spot on the couch.

"Yes ma'am." Lily replied as she followed her mother off the couch and gave her a hug goodnight. "Thank you for telling me your story."

"You're welcome, darling." Hermione said as she walked her daughter to her bedroom, bidding her goodnight as she kissed her on the head.

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too, Hailey." Hermione told her with a smile before walking off to her own bedroom to get some much needed sleep. Lily closed the door behind her and crawled into bed, making a mental note to call Hailey as soon as she could.


	21. A Different Plan in Mind

"So did you break the news to Lily yet?" Ron asked Harry as they stood underneath a shade tree, what watching the kids play a couple of rounds of Quidditch at the Burrow seeing as Molly invited everyone over for a big, family dinner.

"Yeah, I did." Harry nodded. "I had began to tell her about it myself when Lilah showed up out of the blue and practically pressured me into telling Lily right then and there," Harry said as he rolled his eyes.

"How did Lily take it?" Ron asked not totally surprised at his best mates irritation. Ron had never been a fan of Lilah ever since Harry had introduced her to him after their first date. Sure, he had been the one to nudge Harry back into the dating world but in all honesty, Harry could have picked a better woman than_ her_. About a week after Harry had introduced them, Ron had used his investigative skills and decided to do a little digging on Lilah Sanderson, but other than her being a half-blood witch and her father owning one of the biggest wizarding world hotel franchises, 'Sanderson and Family Hotels', there wasn't much about her.

Ron never told Harry, or rather anyone for that matter, on his investigation. What would he say? So he just decided to let his best mate be happy, even if he did think she was an annoying, stuck up twit with a stick up her arse. Afterall, his best friend deserved to be happy after being single for damn near a decade.

"She was rather upset at first, she didn't even speak to me for the rest of the night." Harry replied, still feeling a little bit guilty from keeping his engagement to Lilah from his little girl a secret over the last couple of months. "She even admitted to me that she thought I wouldn't love her as much once Lilah and I got married."

"Really?" Ron asked as his crystal blue eyes grew wide with awe. Harry nodded his head as he watched his daughter, Dylan and Jenna fly high on their broomsticks, as they raced one another to the goal post. "Surely she understands that would _never_ happen. She's your entire world."

"That's what I explained to her. But then she brought up another inquiry." Harry drifted off as he reflected back to their conversation from the previous day.

"Such as?" Ron asked, cocking his head to the side as he furrowed a brow.

"Why her mother left us ten years ago." Harry said, turning his full attention to Ron.

Ron shut his eyes and sighed. '_I knew she was bound to ask him sooner or later_.' "And what did you tell her?"

"The truth. How it was pretty much my fault that Hermione took off without a second glance."

"Harry," Ron spoke as he placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "I've told you time and time again, her leaving wasn't your fault." Harry just shook his head, turning his attention to the children who flew down to the ground to start a game of Exploding Snap.

"How did she handle that? It must have been awful hard for you to relive that memory over again." For the last ten years, Ron has watched Harry avoid ever mentioning Hermione. He knew the gaping hole in his friend's heart would never fully heal. Ron nearly spent three nights a week at Potter Manor while his friend nearly cried himself to sleep. He recalled the nights he would check on Lily as she slept while Harry was in his room, looking over their wedding album. He'd peek through the crack left in the doorway and watch as Harry would casually wipe tears from his swollen eyes. But he had to give the man credit, he did a hell of a job raising Lily on his own.

"She told me it wasn't my fault, that I had been doing what I thought was best for our family."

"Smart kid." Ron said as a smile formed in the corner of his mouth. "Do you think about Hermione?"

"I'd be a liar if I said I hadn't. How could I not? Nearly all of my childhood memories have nothing but you and her in it. Sure, I've tried like hell to forget about her, but I can't. How do you forget about someone who you pledged the rest of your life too? Forgetting her means forgetting Hailey. There's no way in hell I can ever do that."

"I miss her too mate. Hell, I can't tell you how many times Luna wishes she would come back home and everything would go back to the way it was."

"You're a lucky one, Ron." Harry told him as his eyes drifted over to Luna and little Christina who were sitting on the grass playing patty cake.

"How's that?"

"You have two kids, a perfect marriage, and a loving family."

"They're your family too, Harry." Ron told him.

"You're right." Harry agreed as he gazed upon the family he'd come to know and love over the past nineteen years.

*****Early the next morning*****

"So, were you able to get information out of dad?" Lily whispered to her sister who was on the other end of the phone. She had just finished explaining to Hailey the events that took place prior to their parents getting together.

"Yeah, it was a rather sad story actually." Hailey replied before recounting everything their father had told her two days prior.

By the time Hailey was finished explaining to her the details that happened the night their parents last saw one another, Lily was wiping away tears from her face. "No wonder why Dad doesn't work long hours as the Head of the Auror Department." Lily realized.

"Mom leaving really hurt him Lils. He changed his whole life around after that night, making sure you came first."

"Then Lilah came around and ruined everything." Lily said darkly, narrowing her chocolate brown eyes.

"Lily, I think we should tell them who we are soon. Dad's getting married in less than a month and we start Hogwarts not long after."

"I think so too, but I have something a little different planned in mind."


	22. You Promise?

"Lily let's go!" Harry called to his daughter from the bottom of the staircase. "Molly is expecting you at her house this evening so please remember to collect your sleeping bag and clothes!" Molly and Arthur volunteered to host a sleepover at their house for all of the grandchildren, giving the parents the night to themselves.

"I'm coming!" Hailey replied as she finished placing the last of her clothes into her Chuddley Cannons sleeping bag, zipping it up before meeting her father at the bottom of the stairs.

"Got everything?" Harry asked as he and Hailey made their way into the living room, coming to a halt once they stood in front of the red brick fireplace.

"Yep." Hailey nodded as she patted her bag. Harry nodded his head in return, holding out the large, black jar to his daughter. Hailey fought back the urge to roll her eyes at the foul-smelling powder. She grabbed a handful of the powder as she stepped into the darkened fireplace. "The Burrow!" she shouted. Harry watched as the dark, green flames engulfed his daughter before following behind her.

Once Harry stepped out of the fireplace, he laughed at the sight of his daughter who was having a rough time getting the soot off of her once more. Harry took out his wand, pointing at his daughter before muttering, "Scourgify." Hailey beamed with delight as the black soot disappeared from her body. She gave her father a warm smile before telling him, "Thank you." She pulled away from their hug before her eyes began to search for the one person she desperately needed to talk to. '_Found you_.' Hailey hurriedly walked away from her father, causing a great deal of suspicion on her father's face.

"In a hurry Lily?" Harry called after her, raising an ebony brow.

"Kind of." Hailey responded as she turned around and smirked at her father.

"Harry, Lily! It's good to see you, please make yourself at home." Molly greeted as she exited from the kitchen.

"It's good to see you as well Nana." Hailey replied as she hugged the elder matron of the family before entering into the kitchen.

"Thank you again for offering to keep Lily overnight, Molly. You and Arthur really have to do that." Harry told her as he hugged the only mother figure he'd had in his life.

"You know how much we love having her around. She's no trouble at all." Molly told him as she patted him on the shoulder. "Could you be a dear and help Arthur outside in the garden? Those bloody gnomes seemed to have made themselves quite comfy."

"Absolutely." He told her as he placed a kiss on her cheek and then proceeded to the Garden.

"Hello, Lily!" Jenna and Dylan greeted in unison as Hailey entered the kitchen.

"Hey, guys." Hailey said, giving the two cousins a wave.

"Would you like a biscuit?" Dylan offered as he held the plate in front of her. "Nana just pulled these out of the oven."

"No, thank you." She smiled. "Actually, I needed to talk to you both."

Jenna and Dylan looked at one another, confused as to what Hailey would want to talk about. "Everything alright with Lily?" Jenna asked in a whisper.

"Oh yes, she's fine. I just talked with her last week, but there's a slight change in the plan. I actually need to speak with your father, Dylan."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Dylan asked nervously, biting the bottom of his lip.

"I'm afraid I don't have a choice. With Dad's upcoming wedding to Lilah in just a few short weeks, we've had to speed up everything entirely." Hailey explained.

"I see. I think he's finishing up a game of Wizards Chess with Uncle Draco is the lounge."

"Great. Shall we go find him then?" Hailey asked. The other two nodded their heads in response and walked behind her as they exited the kitchen and made their way towards the lounge.

"Checkmate." Ron beamed as he watched his brother-in-law's face scrunch up as his Queen demolished the knight.

"I dunno why I ever agree to play with you, Weasley. You always find some sort of way to cheat me out of winning." Draco huffed as he folded his arms across his chest, scowling at the redhead.

"I would never! You just can't stand that I'm reigning champ at this game." Ron said proudly.

"Oh, whatever." Draco replied, rolling his eyes.

"Lose again to Uncle Ron, eh dad?" Jenna asked her father who looked quite irritated.

"I demolished him." Ron said as he winked at his niece. Draco scoffed as he rolled his eyes once more before returning his attention to his daughter.

"Have you seen your mum around, love?"

"I believe she's out in the garden with the rest of the aunts while all the rest of our uncles are trying to get rid of the gnomes."

"Let me see about giving them a hand. I call a rematch after dinner." Draco told Ron, who was still beaming about his win. Ron laughed as his ex-nemesis walked out of the room and then turned his attention towards the children.

"Now what's up, you lot? I know you didn't come here to watch poor Draco lose for the 15th time in a row." Ron asked, eyeing the three eleven-year-olds suspiciously. The three young witches and wizards looked at one another before giving a brief nod. Hailey took a deep breathe, finding the courage to tell the older Weasley the truth.

"I need you to promise me that you won't mention what I'm about to tell you to anyone, especially my dad."

Ron looked at Hailey, bewildered on what she wanted to keep a secret, especially from her father. Lily and Harry had always been very close, so whatever it was that she needed to talk to him about seemed rather important.

"How about you tell me what's going on first before I make that promise okay?" Ron told her, placing a comforting hand atop her shoulder. Hailey nodded as she prepared herself for what she was about to tell him. '_Come on Granger, you've practiced this a million times in the last week. You can do this'_.

"Well, you see, after we had arrived back from camp I told dad that I had made a new friend right after we had played a game of quidditch together..." Hailey trailed off.

"Go on." Ron nodded as he sent her a half-smile.

"Well, I kind of lied to dad about that. It turns out I actually met my twin sister."

Ron's face turned white, his eyes widened as his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "Are you sure?" He whispered as he stared at her, his pale blue eyes meeting her chocolate brown orbs.

"Positive. We both wore a locket with our names engraved in them, the same locket my mum had given to each of us the night she left my dad. Inside the lockets contained a picture of the parent we lost ten years ago. She is also the only person at that camp who looked identical to me." Hailey explained as she watched Ron's face go through an assortment of emotions. "By the end of camp, we had come up with a plan to switch places with one another, hoping to get to know the parent we had grown up without."

Ron's eyes filled with tears after the realization hit him. Standing before him was none other than Hailey. He pulled her into a massive hug. "I can't believe it's you." Ron said as he placed the palm of his hand Hailey's petite face. He turned his attention towards his son and niece who stood there without a trace of surprise on their face. "I take it the two of you have been in on the plan since the beginning then?"

"Yes, sir." Jenna and Dylan spoke in unison. Ron laughed as he pulled the three kids into a bear hug, causing the children to give looks of confusion.

"What's funny dad?"

"I don't know why it surprises me in the slightest that the children of a Potter, Granger, Malfoy, and Weasley had the nerve to pull off such an elaborate plan. Uncle Fred would be proud." Ron smiled as he thought of his older brother laughing it up in heaven with the marauders. " I assume there's more to this plan than trying to get to know the other parents, yeah?"

"Lily and I are hoping to reunite mum and dad before the wedding. We know deep in our hearts that two of them still love one another."

"You can count me in. I've missed your mother, not as much as your father has mind you, but she was my best friend since we were your lot's age." Ron smiled. "I can't bloody stand the thought of your dad being married to Lilah. She's a damn nutter and a complete twit."

"Thank you so much. I can't fathom him marrying her, especially when I know she hates me." Hailey said as she gave Ron another hug. "So does this mean you promise not to tell dad?"

"Are you mad? I promise I won't mention this to anyone." Ron told her as he placed a kiss upon her cheek. "Welcome home, Hailey." Over the next half hour, Ron and the three children talked over the best way to reunite Harry and Hermione once more.


	23. I'm Lily

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter :)

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm stuffed." Hermione stated as she wiped her mouth off with a napkin before picking up her empty plate and placing it in the left side of the kitchen sink while she placed soap and ran warm water in the opposite side.

"Me too." Lily replied, following her mother into the kitchen then placing the dirty plate into the water for her mother to wash.

"Why don't you head to the living room and go pick out a movie for the two of us to watch tonight while I finish cleaning up the kitchen."

"Yes, ma'am." Lily nodded as she placed a kiss on her mother's cheek before exiting the kitchen. About half an hour later, Hermione strode into the living room and took a place on the sofa next to Lily.

"So, did you pick a movie?" Hermione asked as she placed a loose, black strand of hair behind Lily's ear.

"Not yet. Actually, I was hoping the two of us could talk before we started a movie." Lily replied as she bit the bottom of her lip as she sat crisscross on the couch.

"Talk about what?" Hermione asked, craning her neck to the side as she stared at her daughter in confusion.

"Well, there was something that happened at camp that I had left out..." Lily trailed off causing Hermione to go into a slight panic.

"What happened? Did someone hurt you!"

"No! No, mom, nobody hurt me. It's about someone I met there during the first couple of days I arrived." Lily explained as her mother who had jumped off the couch, nearly having a heart attack. Lily shut her eyes and took a deep breath, telling herself that it was time for her mum to know the truth.

Hermione watched as her daughter's expressions had taken a slight turn from when they were eating dinner nearly an hour ago. Lily had been happy, talking about all the fun things she and Ms. Jenkins had been doing over the last couple of days while she had been at work. Now, her little girl looked as if she was harboring a huge secret. Which was strange, seeing as Hermione and Hailey had never kept secrets from one another. Well, at least Hailey didn't. Hermione's heart stopped racing as much when she took a seat back on the sofa and rested her hands on top of her daughter's.

"Sweetheart, you know you can tell me anything." Hermione told her as she took her index finger and placed it under Lily's chin, coaxing her to open her beautiful brown eyes. Lily finally looked at her mother, just staring at her, trying to find the right words.

"Who did you meet at the camp? Did you meet a boy?" Hermione teased, but the worried look on her daughter's face didn't shift in the slightest, telling her she definitely wasn't talking about a boy. "Sweetie, who did you meet at camp?"

Lily took a deep breath once more, summoning up the courage to talk. She looked straight into the eyes that resembled so much of her own, as she opened her mouth to speak. "I met my twin, Mom."

Hermione's eyes grew about twice their size, her breath hitching in her throat as her heart began to beat rapidly once more. '_No, I must have misheard her, right?'_ Hailey couldn't have possibly met Lily. What are the odds that would have happened while she was at camp? Hermione tried to gain control of her emotions, clearing her throat. "Your twin? Hailey that's ridiculous. You know you're an only child."

"Really, Mom? Then tell me, why did she have a picture of you that fit so perfectly in the identical locket that you gave me?" Lily asked aggravated as she leaped off the couch, pulling out the gold locket that was hidden underneath her clothes. '_Would it really kill her to tell me the truth? Is she so ashamed to have me as a daughter_?' Lily thought to herself frustratedly as warm tears poured down her petite face.

"Hailey! What has gotten into you?!" Hermione asked as she stood up from her seat, kneeling in front of her daughter as she placed both her hands on each side of her daughters face, wiping away the fallen tears before they stained her cheeks.

"My name's not Hailey. It's Lily."

Hermione's hands slowly fell away from her daughter's face, her heart stopping for a brief moment as she took in the words her daughter had spoken. Gone was the accent Hailey had accustomed when she was just a tot, and in its stead was an accent she hadn't heard from her daughter in ten years. Could it really be Lily?

"L-Lily?" Hermione Stammered, fighting back the flood of tears that desperately wanted to escape. Lily nodded her head as she looked down at the beige carpet, folding her arms across her small torso.

"I don't understand. How? When?"

"You and dad both sent us to the same camp. About two days in, Hailey and I were playing a game of quidditch and just as the game ended, Hailey had reached a little too far off her broom and took a slight fall. I went to check on her to see if she was okay, and then once we saw one another, it was as if we were looking into a mirror. Ever since that day, she and I had been talking, getting to know one another better." Lily explained in her thick accent.

"So, ever since I've picked you up from the train station, you've been pretending to be Hailey, while she's posing as you halfway across the world with your father?" Hermione spoke in a whisper, staring at her eldest daughter. Lily nodded her head once more.

"Yes," Lily admitted, " We both wanted to get to know what each of you were like, what it would be like to live with the other for a change. We miss out on having the other parent in our lives for the last ten years. Neither of you would speak about one another, so we took the opportunity into our own hands." Lily explained, hoping her mum would understand the situation her and Hailey had been placed in. " For ten years, I grew up without a mother and I seized the opportunity to get to know you, just hoping that maybe you could love me just as much as you love Hailey."

"Sweetheart, I have never stopped loving you. You are my pride and joy and I am utterly sorry for what your father and I have put you through. Each year on your birthday, do you know what I do?" Hermione asked as she placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders, tears cascading down her face. Lily shook her head 'no', indicating Hermione to continue on. "I conjure up a cupcake with my wand and light a candle for you. I blow it out and I wish for my oldest daughter to have the best day possible. Leaving you behind was the biggest mistake of my life, and I have had to live with it each day for ten years. My love for you, my sweet girl, has only grown stronger with each passing day. Never forget that my love." Hermione told her, placing a kiss on top of her head before embracing the daughter she had cried over for months at night. Hermione and Lily embraced one another for what felt like a century, grieving the last ten years without one another.

"You're not mad at me?" Lily asked as she pulled back from her mother, wiping off the last of the escaped tears.

"I could never be mad at you, love. I am so thrilled to hold you once more in my arms."

"I love you, Mum."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Hermione smiled. "You know what we have to do though, right?"

"Switch us back and tell dad?"

"Unfortunately. According to the law you belong to your father and Hailey belongs with me."

"I understand." Lily told her mother as a smile crept onto her face. "Does that mean you will move back to London?"

"Oh sweetheart, I don't know. There's so much your father and I would have to discuss."

"When are you wanting to leave for London?"

"I think this weekend. That way it gives me time to get to know you as 'Lily'." Hermione told her, causing Lily's smile to widen.

"I'd like that a lot."

"So how about we watch that movie now?" Hermione suggested as she walked over to her display case where hundreds of movies sat.

"Sure thing." Lily said as she sat back down on the sofa, enjoying the rest of the night with her mother, anxiously awaiting the weekend ahead of her.


	24. Is that a threat?

The Following day, Lily called Hailey explaining to her that she had told their mother her real identity and they were planning on leaving Friday night.

"Make sure you and Mom make a reservation at 'Sanderson Family Hotels'. We'll be spending time with Lilah's family all weekend." Hailey said, rolling her eyes at the mere thought of spending the whole weekend with Lilah and her parents.

"I'll make sure she does that. Any idea on who will all be at the hotel?"

"Just dad, me, you, mom, Ron and his family. Lilah and her parents of course. I think dad practically had to talk Lilah into Ron and the rest of his family into coming, seeing as how Uncle Ron has never had the opportunity to stay at hotel before."

"What makes you think dad had to talk Lilah into it?" Lily asked, but then again why wouldn't she? If she's not going to be the center of attention she might have fought him tooth and nail on it.

"Because pure annoyance spread across her face once he mentioned it. She began to tell him that this was supposed to be _their _weekend away before the next couple of weeks got crazy with final wedding preparations. Dad ended up telling her that Ron and his family was coming or he wouldn't go at all. Let me tell you, she nearly had steam come out of her ears when he said that. She ended up slamming the door behind her once she left." Hailey explained.

"Sounds like Lilah. Always has to be dramatic." Lily replied as she finished getting into her red and black polka dot bathing suit. "I'll see you this weekend, sis. Mum and I are about to head to the beach!" she said with excitement as her face perked up.

"Enjoy Lils!" Hailey told her before hanging up the phone.

The next few days had flown on by rather quickly when Friday arrived, much to Hermione's displeasure. She was absolutely nervous as she thought about the events that this weekend would unfold. She was about to see her ex-husband for the first time in ten years. Her head swam with a million thoughts on his reaction to seeing her again. Would he be excited? Mad? Would he be as nervous as she? Hermione sighed frantically as she ran both hands through her bushy brown mane. She plopped herself down onto her four poster bed, rubbing her hands together, trying to coax herself into relaxation.

She took three deep breaths, gathering her thoughts. '_Get yourself together_ _Granger_. _Don't let Lily see you like this.'_ She collected her composure and proceeded to stand up from her bed. She walked back to the other side and placed the last of her belongings into her suitcase. '_It's just for the weekend_.' She thought over and over again. But she had a feeling if she ran into Ron, he'd beg her to stay an extra couple of days.

"Mum, you made the reservation right?" Lily asked as she stepped into her mother's bedroom, causing Hermione to break all thoughts.

"Yes love, I made it last night. I even printed out the e-mail confirmation." Hermione reassured her, then remembered she needed to pack her tooth brush.

"Okay. Do you need help with anything?" Lily asked her mother as she returned from the master bathroom.

"No thank you. I just finished packing everything I need. How about you? Are you all packed?" Hermione asked as she tried to zip up her suitcase.

"All packed, even rechecked my suitcase twice to make sure I had everything."

"You are your mother's daughter." Hermione chuckled as she glanced up at her daughter, a broad smile spreading across her face. "Lils, I may just need you help a moment." She said as she continued to fight the suitcase. Lily nodded her head and walked over to the bed, taking a seat as she waited for instruction.

"Just place your hands on the top of suitcase and keep it pushed down while I fetch my wand."

Hermione returned just moments later, wand in hand. She pointed straight at the large, black suitcase and began to mutter a spell. Lily watched as the gigantic suitcase quickly zipped shut, her mother smiling in triumph. Hermione pointed her wand once more at the large suitcase and muttered, "_Diminuendo!"_ Lily watched in awe as the suitcase shrank, looking as if it was an accessory to a Barbie Doll.

"Wicked!" Lily exclaimed excitedly. Hermione laughed as she placed the miniature suitcase into her purple handbag.

"How about we head to your room so I can shrink your things as well?" Hermione suggested, causing Lily to leap off her bed and dash into her room.

_ *****Potter Manor******_

Meanwhile in Potter Manor, Hailey and Harry were in their respective rooms, packing the rest of their belonging they would need for the weekend. Once Hailey had finished zipping up her suitcase, she walked out of her room and into her dads, taking a seat on his bed.

"Done packing?" Harry asked his daughter as he placed a pair of green swim shorts into his suitcase.

"Yes, sir." Hailey nodded. "What time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"Around Seven-thirty in the morning. Lilah invited us all to join her parents for breakfast at the buffet."

"I bet Uncle Ron will be ecstatic with the all-you-can-eat-buffet." Hailey laughed.

"Ah yes, I can just imagine him now." Harry chuckled.

"So Lilah's parents own the Hotel?" Hailey asked as she helped her father fold his clothes and place them into the suitcase.

"Yes," Harry nodded. "Her father's parents have owned hotels for several years now, and they passed it down to her father before retiring."

"Ah, so it's a family business. So that makes Lilah the next in line to inherit it?"

"Exactly."

"Well I guess that's cool." Hailey said shrugging her shoulders. "So Dad, how did you and Lilah meet?"

"Haven't I told you this before?" Harry asked his daughter, raising a brow at her.

"Probably so. But I'm a kid and I tend to forget things." Hailey retorted, smirking at her father.

"Well isn't that the truth." Harry laughed, ruffling his daughters beautiful black curls. "Well your Uncle Ron had threatened to send Aunt Ginny after me with her rather horrid Bat-Bogey Hex if I didn't attend the Minister's Ball that evening."

Hailey shuddered at the thought of anyone making her fiery, ginger haired aunt use that hex. "So you went."

"Right after I dropped you off at Molly and Arthur's I had met Ron and Luna at the entrance of the atrium. We had grabbed some drinks and then music began to play, your Auntie Luna practically dragged Ron onto the dance floor." Harry chuckled as the scene replayed before him. "While they were dancing, I stood not too far from the Fountain of Magical Brethren when I noticed Minister Shacklebolt talking to a rather beautiful woman."

Hailey fought the urge to roll her eyes, knowing if she did her father would chastise her.

"I walked over to the two of them and not two seconds later the Minister introduced the two of us. We got to talking that night and we've been together practically ever since."

"Was it love at first sight?" Hailey asked a bit worried at what the answer might entail.

Harry took a moment to think about the answer as he rubbed the nape of his neck, Hailey took this as a good sign.

"I wouldn't say love at first sight, but I was rather smitten with her. I hadn't felt that way about anyone since your mother left." Harry told his daughter honestly as he packed the last piece of clothing into his suitcase.

"Do you think you and mum would still be together if she would have come back?"

The question hung in the air for about three minutes as Harry was in deep thought, not knowing how to answer the question. Hailey looked earnestly at her father, hoping for an answer. Harry deeply exhaled, clearing his throat to answer. "I think if your mum would have come back or I would have gone after her, I definitely think we could have made it work." He said softly, placing a gentle hand onto his daughter's.

"Why didn't you go after her?" Hailey asked searching her father's deep emerald eyes for an answer. As soon as Harry opened his mouth to respond, the doorbell rang.

'_Perfect timing' _Hailey thought as she leaped off her father's bed. "I'll get the door, you finish up packing." She told her father as she placed a kiss on his cheek before exiting his room, descending the staircase. Once she reached the front door, she stood up on her tiptoes to look out the peephole. ''Why am I not surprised?" Hailey muttered to herself before opening the door, letting Lilah inside.

"Dad!" Hailey called out, "Lilah is here!"

"Be down in a few minutes!" Harry called back from his bedroom.

"Follow me, Lilah." Hailey said as she lead the older witch into the family room to wait for her father. She took a seat on the leather sofa, while Lilah took a seat opposite her on the arm chair.

"How are you today, Lilah?" Hailey asked in a sweet tone, sending Lilah a smile.

"Oh we both know you don't honestly care." Lilah retorted as she glared at Hailey.

"What are you talking about? I'm just trying to be polite and make a conversation for my dad's sake." Hailey responded as she folded her arms across her small torso. Lilah picked herself up from the armchair gracefully as she walked over towards Hailey, taking a seat on the walnut coffee table.

"You and I both know that the two of us will never get along. But what I can guarantee you is the marriage between your father and I." Lilah replied as she burned her brown eyes into Hailey's. Hailey snorted at Lilah's response.

"Yeah right. I bet before you reach the end of that aisle, my dad will see right through you." Hailey whispered as she leaned her body closer to Lilah.

"You can keep dreaming, honey. I am going to marry your father whether you like it or not. You're lucky you will be attending Hogwarts come September or you would be on a one way ticket to the farthest boarding school in all of Europe."

"My father would never allow that to happen." Hailey said, her deep brown eyes darkening as her mouth tightened. " Let's make something very clear, shall we?"

"Oh and what's that?" Lilah asked raising her eyebrows, a tight smile forming in the corner of her mouth as she crossed her delicate, fair arms across her chest.

"My needs will always come before yours. My father has taken care of me on his own for ten years. And if you think he'd ever let a vile, gold digging twit like you in between the two of us, then you're sadly mistaken. No matter how hard you try, you will never be first in my father's eyes.

Lilah tilted her head back as she let out a sinister laugh. "Sweetheart, you don't know what I'm capable of."

"Is that a threat?"

"No dear, it's a promise."

Footsteps were heard coming down the staircase causing Lilah and Hailey to regain their composure. Harry walked into the family room and took a seat next to his daughter. "So what are the two of you talking about?"

"Oh nothing you'd be interested in darling. Just girl talk." Lilah answered as she leaned forward, placing a long, passionate kiss onto Harry's lips. Hailey's blood was boiling. What in the hell did her father see in this woman? She's vile, cruel and a cow. Hailey couldn't wait to see the look on Lilah's face once she sees Hermione again. Harry pulled back from the kiss and stood up from the leather sofa.

"Shall we go to dinner then?" Harry suggested as he pointed his thumb in the direction of the front door.

"Absolutely." Hailey responded as she followed her father and Lilah to the door. '_Let the fun begin_.'


	25. Welcome Home, Hermione

Lily and Hermione's plane landed around five in the morning on Saturday. Karen and Roger were gracious enough to pick up their daughter and granddaughter from the airport in the wee hours of the morning. They brought Lily and Hermione to their home where they could get a couple of hours more sleep before having to head off to the hotel for check-in. Hermione had woken just before Lily had as she made her way to the kitchen where both of her parents were sitting around the dining table sipping their coffee and reading the morning post. Karen poured her daughter a pot of coffee as she took a seat at the table.

'_I better explain to them the situation I'm walking into_.' Hermione thought to herself as she sipped her hot cup of coffee, the warm sensation waking her up slightly. Hermione went into detail of the realization Lily had explained to her just a few days ago. Her parents listened intently, gasping at the news Hermione bestowed upon them.

Karen's brown eyes filled with tears as she pulled her daughter to her, holding her tightly in her arms. Roger looked lost in thought as the information sunk in. Lily rubbed her eyes as she walked into the kitchen, before greeting her mother and grandparents, "Morning." Karen looked up from her daughter, pulling away slightly as she and Roger got up from their seats and walked over to their eldest granddaughter, pulling her into a warm embrace.

"Lily!" Karen exclaimed as she sobbed onto her granddaughter's shoulder. Lily's eyes widened in surprise as she looked over at her mother who nodded her head 'yes' signaling to her that she told them the truth.

"Our sweet Lily. We've missed you pumpkin." Roger told her as he placed a kiss atop her head.

"I've missed you too." Lily responded as she snuggled into her grandparent's warm embrace. Tears filled Hermione's eyes as she watched her parent's embrace her daughter. How could she have asked them to never get in contact with Harry once she left? She never realized how many people she would hurt in her divorce, how selfish it was of her to keep Lily from not only her grandparents but from her sister.

Lily spent the next hour talking to her grandparents, telling them about her life with Harry. Karen smiled proudly at the young lady Lily had become. She knew Harry had his faults when it came to the marriage between him and her daughter, but she couldn't place all the blame on Harry. Both of them were very young when they married and had twins. Karen had to give Harry the credit where it was due, Lily turned out wonderfully.

After another hour it was time for Lily and Hermione to leave for the hotel. Hermione and Lily entered the taxi she had ordered just a short while ago and proceeded to give the driver directions. Hermione paid the driver his fee as she and Lily exited the vehicle. The driver took off down the street before she and Lily entered 'The Leaky Cauldron', making their way to the back of the shop. Hermione tapped on the red brick wall like she had done so many times before. She never got tired of looking at the sight before her. Witches and wizards from all over England walked hurriedly amongst the streets of Diagon Alley.

"Let's go love." Hermione told her daughter as she took her hand in hers as they fought their way through the busy crowd. About half an hour later, Hermione and Lily reached the hotel and looked at it with awe. The tall, high-rise structure stood at most ten stories. The outside walls were decorated with white, polished stone. The entrance was arched with two glass doors that opened at the touch. Next to the double doors stood windows just as tall, giving passerby's an insight of what lies beyond their reach. The floors were covered with large, marble squared tile.

The inside walls were painted a warm brown with white spread across the top. The reception desk was nothing more than a marbled countertop matching the floor. Just to the right side of the reception desk, you could see a coy pond with a school of fish casually going about their day, while water continuously flowed out the top of a rock, causing water to trickle down like a waterfall. In the waiting area the chairs resembled much of the walls, coffee and end tables were a walnut brown with white, pear-shaped lamps resting atop of them. Countless magazines rested atop the tables.

Midway up the large structure was a golden 'S' resting in the center as the sun shone brightly on it, causing sunlight to bounce off and reflect onto the next building.

"What a beautiful place." Hermione said as she took in the beautiful structure. Lily nodded her head in agreement as she and her mother continued to make their way inside. Hermione told Lily to wait for her over in the sitting area while she went to check them into their room. Lily obliged sat down on the warm, brown armchair as she waited for her mother who arrived no less than ten minutes later.

"We are on the fifth floor." Hermione told Lily as she handed Lily the second room key. " Have you heard from your father?"

"No, I haven't. But Hailey did mention that Dad would meet us later on in the Main Lobby." Truth be told, Lily had never spoken to her father since the day she left for camp unless you counted the many owls they sent one another. It had been Hailey she had been making contact with over the last few days. Her father had no idea on what he was about to witness, only herself, Hailey, Dylan, and Ron knew of the plan.

"Wonderful." Hermione said as a smile crept on her face, trying to hide any sense of nervousness from her face. She had no idea what would happen once she and Harry saw one another again. Would he be happy? Angry? She honestly couldn't blame him for the latter since it was she who called off their marriage years ago. Although, she had to admit she missed him terribly.

"He misses you too, Mum." Lily said as she had an idea on what her mother was thinking. "Are you nervous?"

"Just a little bit." Hermione admitted.

"What's to be nervous about?"

"Because it's been ten years since your father or I have spoken to one another. The last time I saw him, I hurt him pretty bad."

"Mum, you can't think about that. It happened years ago!" Lily told her with a wave as she took her mother's hand in her own. " Dad has forgiven you by now. He's missed you terribly. Yes, it did hurt him for quite a while but he has moved on from that point in his life. The two of you might not be as close as you once were, but I'm sure once the two of you see each other again you can begin to start over and mend your friendship."

"You're right. No sense of staying in the past. How about we head up to our room and put away our things?" Hermione suggested nodding towards the elevators.

Lily was about to nod her head in agreement when she saw a patch of fiery red hair standing outside the hotel. "You know what Mum? How about you come with me. There's someone outside dying to see you again." Hermione sent her daughter a puzzled look. "What are you playing at?"

"You'll see." Lily told her mischievously, sticking her hand out for her mum to take. Hermione placed her hand in her daughter's following her out of the hotel. It was not long after Hermione and Lily stopped outside the hotel that she knew who it was her daughter was so eager for her to see. Her warm, chocolate brown eyes widened in surprise.

"Uncle Ron!" Lily called out as she ran to the older wizard, sprinting towards him.

"Lily!" Ron yelled excitedly opening his arms wide for her. Lily launched herself at her uncle. Merlin, she missed his sense of humor while she had been away. "Look at you, sprout! It's been ages since I last saw you."

"It's only been a couple of months, Uncle Ron." Lily laughed as she and Ron broke apart from their hug. "It's great to see you again. Speaking of it being ages, there's actually someone else I'm sure you'd like to see." She told him as she turned her body to the side, giving Ron a view of her mother.

"It can't be. Hermione!" Ron called out as he sprinted towards his long lost friend.

"Ronald!" Hermione cried out in return as she embraced her red-haired best friend.

"I've missed you so much. It's so great to see you again."

"I've missed you too, Ronald. You haven't changed a bit." Hermione replied earnestly. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go use the bathroom. Be back in a few minutes." Once Hermione was out of earshot, Lily turned to face her uncle once more.

"So where's Dad and Hailey?"

"Your dad is somewhere amongst the grounds with Lilah and your sister is upstairs with Luna in the kids in our room. We actually got here earlier this morning since Lilah's parents requested your father's presence at breakfast."

"Dad still doesn't know what's going on, right?"

"Nothing whatsoever."

"Good." Lily smiled.

"Have you told your mum about the engagement?" Ron asked Lily curiously.

"Not yet. She is under the assumption dad knows about this whole arrangement." Lily told him as she looked at the grey pavement.

"Lily..." Ron began to chastise her. " You know she's going to find out sooner than later."

"I know, but how am I supposed to tell her that dad is getting married and he has no idea that we are even here? Let alone the fact that Hailey and I switched places."

"I don't know love." Ron told her as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"So are you ready to head on up to our room, Lily?" Hermione asked coming back from the loo.

"Sure Mum." Lily told her mother as she gave Ron a hug once more.

"Bollocks, I left my bag in the restroom. Ron, would you mind taking Lily up to our room? It's on the fifth floor."

"No problem, Hermione. Come on Lils." Ron said as he, Lily and Hermione walked inside the hotel, parting ways at the elevator. Hermione came back out of the restroom one minute later and headed towards the elevator. She stopped in her tracks as her breath hitched in her throat. Standing just a few feet away from her was a raven-haired man standing next to a dirty blonde haired woman. Hermione looked over the man's figure, eyeing him closely. He had the same height and built as Harry the last time she had seen him, maybe just a bit more fit.

The doors to the elevator dinged as they opened. The raven-haired man had his back against the elevator as he and the young woman were in mid-conversation, smiling at one another. Hermione watched as the young woman wrapped her arms around the familiar man as she leaned in for a kiss. Pain surged through as Hermione's heart as her instincts proved to be true. It was Harry, her Harry in the arms of another woman. Hermione stood there frozen, not knowing what to do. After all, she's why they are in this predicament in the first place.

Harry opened his eyes, pulling back from the kiss when suddenly his eyes grew about two sizes. Standing just a few feet away from him, was his ex-wife whom he hadn't seen in ten years. Emerald eyes met brown for just a moment, many emotions flowing through them. Hermione shook herself out of her trance as she smiled, sending a small wave in Harry's direction before the doors closed, cutting off their eye contact. Hermione walked closer to the elevator, pressing the arrow for another elevator to come down. At that moment, Hermione decided it was time to have a chat with her daughter as a million questions raced through her mind, whether Lily wanted to give them to her or not.


	26. Hermione?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

After Hermione arrived on the fifth floor, she walked out of the elevator and into the hallway, calling out Lily's name. "Lily Ann Potter!"

The door to her right flew open, revealing a pair of warm, brown eyes that were filled with immense joy as a smile spread widely across her face. "Mom!" Hailey exclaimed as threw herself at her mother, hugging her tightly.

"Hailey!" Hermione exclaimed as she returned her daughter's hug, placing a kiss on top of her head. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too." Hailey replied as she pulled away from her mother still smiling brightly at her.

"Where is your sister?" Hermione demanded as she entered the hotel suite, looking for any sign of the eldest twin.

"Right here, Mum." Lily answered as she came out of the loo.

"Lily Ann, why didn't you tell me your father was here with another woman?" Hermione asked her daughter as she placed both hands on her hips, her lips tightening.

"Well... Uh... You see..." Lily stammered trying to come up with the best way to explain the situation to her mother.

"Well?" Hermione asked as her eyes shifted from Lily to Hailey, neither one of them wanting to answer her.

"Hermione relax. I'm sure she probably had a good reason not to tell you." Ron said as he entered the room taking his place beside Lily.

"And what possible reason could that be, Ronald?" Hermione asked darkly, her eyes narrowing at the redhead.

"Would you have come if you knew Harry was going to be here with another woman? Maybe she thought you'd send her on a plane back here all by herself."

"That's bollocks, Ronald Weasley. I would never put my child on a plane by herself."

"I know you wouldn't, but you have to see Lily's point of view."

Hermione was about to open her mouth in response when Hailey spoke up, "Mom, dad being here with Lilah isn't the worst of it."

"What could possibly be the worst part?" Hermione asked the girls as they sat down on the crème colored sofa.

"Dad's getting married." Lily said softly.

Hermione stood there speechless. Her heart clenched as her worst possible fear came to light. Harry, her Harry, was going to get married to another woman. Even after ten years apart, she hadn't thought of Harry ever marrying anyone else. But how could she blame him? She never came back and nor had he come chasing after her.

"Oh." Hermione said, finally finding her voice. " That's great. I'm happy for him." Sadness overcame her. She could feel the tears beginning to build in the back of her eyes. She began to fall back into the armchair that sat opposite the girls, her head resting on the top of the chair as she closed her eyes.

"Mum, Lilah is a nightmare." Lily told her as she stood up from the couch and stepped towards her mother, kneeling in front of her.

"Lily, I'm sure you're exaggerating."

"She's not, Mom." Hailey interjected. "I've been having to deal with her since the night I arrived at Dad's. She despises me, well Lily. She's got dad so wrapped around her finger that he can't see straight."

Hermione looked at the seriousness etched onto her daughter's faces. She couldn't fathom Harry wanting to marry someone who didn't want to have a family of their own. She turned her head towards Ron who was still standing in the middle of the floor. " How bad is this woman, Ron?"

"I don't care for her. She may look nice on the outside, but on the inside, she's nothing more than a twit who wants to add 'Potter' to her last name to make something of herself. She even had the audacity to tell Luna she was mad for believing in nargles."

"She's never hit you girls has she?" Harry's fiancée or not she'd kill her if she ever laid a hand on her daughters.

"No." Both the girls said in unison. "The only thing horrible she's ever said to _me _ was that if I wasn't already on my way to Hogwarts, she'd ship me off to the next year-round boarding school." Hailey told her.

"I'd like to see her try." Hermione gritted through her teeth. "Well, hopefully, your father will come to his senses to see how vile this Lilah woman is."

"You mean you aren't going to do anything?" Lily asked gobsmacked as she jumped straight up from her kneeling position.

"There is nothing I can do, Sweetheart. Your father is in love with her." Hermione said quietly trying not to let the tears escape.

"Hermione, Harry still loves you. You have no idea why it took him this long to find another woman? He is only marrying her because he thinks this will help him move on from you. What he has with her isn't love, just lust. Trust me, Hermione, that man will never get over you. Over the last ten years, I can't tell you how many times I've caught him alone sneaking glances at old photographs of the two of you. He doesn't look at her the way he looks at you." Ron told her as he knelt down to her eye level, placing a finger underneath her chin.

"That's very sweet of you to say, Ron." Hermione said giving him a small smile. "The only thing I can do at this point is to talk to your father and switch the two of you back." She watched as disappointment reflected across her daughters' petite faces as they hung their heads. What was she supposed to do? Crash his wedding? Declare her love for Harry? No, she couldn't do that. She didn't deserve him after the pain she caused.

"How about we all change into our swimsuits and go for a swim?" The girls nodded their heads in excitement.

About half an hour later, everyone was down at the pool having a great time. Well, almost everyone.

Hermione and Hailey were laid back in a lounge chairs taking in the sun's golden rays while Lily had decided to find Dylan whom she hadn't seen since the day they disembarked the Hogwarts Express. Ron went to join his wife and daughter who were in the kiddie pool, Christina splashing around happily.

Meanwhile, standing at the entrance of the pool was Harry. He was dressed in his green and black striped swim trunks, with a white tank top that showed off his lean muscles he had acquired over the years from his Auror training. He stood there, glancing around the pool area for any sign of his fiancée. He caught her eye as she waved him over not ten feet in front of him, sitting underneath a giant blue umbrella.

"Hey, Sweetheart." Harry said as she took a seat next to her placing a kiss on her sun-kissed cheek. "Matthew, Hannah. It's good to see you both this afternoon." Harry greeted as he shook the hands of his soon-to-be-father-in-law.

"Good to see you again, Harry." Hannah said, returning his smile as she took a sip of her chamomile tea.

"So Harry, my boy what are you up to tonight?" Matthew Sanderson asked Harry as he sat back graciously in his lounge chair.

"Nothing really. I was just planning on spending some time with Lily this evening. Why do you ask?"

"Well, we were just discussing with Lilah about possibly going to the theatre tonight to see a movie. Would you and Lily like to join us?" Matthew asked Harry politely.

"Sure, I'd love too. I'm sure Lily would-`` Harry stopped in mid-sentence. His eyes grew wide. Straight ahead near the front of the pool was "Hermione?" Harry had whispered. Surely he thought he had imagined seeing her this morning in the elevator. She couldn't be back in London, right? What reason would she have to be here?

"Darling, are you alright?" Lilah asked curiously as she placed her newly manicured hand atop his but he didn't hear her. He kept his eyes straight in front of him as he picked up his feet and began to walk towards his ex-wife. "Harry?" Lilah spoke as she watched her fiancé get up without a word to her.

Harry picked up his pace as his vision of Hermione became clearer. It was her! How could he mistake her beautiful brown hair and her warm brown eyes for anyone else?

'_After ten years of our divorce, why could she possibly want to show up now?_' Harry thought to himself. As continuous thoughts of Hermione plagued his mind, Harry suddenly found himself tripping over a leg of a lounge chair and into the cold, chilling waters of the pool, smacking his head on the bottom.

"Harry!" came a shrieking voice from above the water. Harry opened his eyes and began to swim up to the surface of the water, trying to pull himself up.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked frantically as she put out a hand to help get him out of the water.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine." Harry told her as water continued to drip down his now wet, cold body.

"Are you hurt?" Hermione asked him as she looked him over, making sure he hadn't hurt himself too badly.

"I told you I'm- Ouch!" Harry exclaimed as he touched the back of his head. He could feel a bit of warm blood coming out from the back of his head where he had hit the pool.

"Harry, you're hurt; here hold on a moment." Hermione told him as she took her over to a lounge chair, pulling out her wand. "Episkey!" Hermione said as she pointed it at the back of Harry's skull, watching as the cut dissolved into nothing. Harry grabbed her by her free hand, pulling her down on the seat with him.

"Am I dreaming? Are you really here?" Harry whispered as he looked into the eyes he had become so fond of many years ago.

"It's me, Harry. I'm really here." Hermione replied with a slight blush creeping upon her cheek as Harry intently stared at her.

"How have you been?"

"I've been okay. I work as a Healer at a magical hospital in L.A."

"I always knew you'd become a Healer." Harry told her as a broad smile appeared across his lips. "How's Hailey? Is she here?" As Hermione opened her mouth to answer, Lilah ran over and bent down to give Harry a chaste kiss causing Hermione to turn her head away. Harry quickly pulled back from their kiss, sensing how uncomfortable it was making Hermione.

"Are you okay?" Lilah asked him as she interlocked their fingers together.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hermione helped me out as always." Harry replied as he nodded over to Hermione who was still sitting next to him. At the sound of her name, Hermione turned her head in Harry's direction once more.

"Thank you for helping my _fiancé_." Lilah told her making sure to emphasize the last word.

"It was no problem." Hermione told her kindly, fighting back the urge to roll her eyes at this twit. '_Seriously_?' Hermione thought, '_She's acting like a dog marking its territory_.' Hermione could tell this woman was vain and only cared about looks and appearances just by the way she acted a couple of moments ago.

"Lilah, this is Hermione. My..." Harry paused not knowing what he should introduce Hermione as.

"His Ex-Wife and an old friend." Hermione finished for him casting a small half smile.

Lilah's eyes widened with shock. "Wait, you two were married?" She asked, turning her attention towards Harry who shrugged his shoulders.

"Guilty."

"You never told me you were married before." Lilah barked crossly at him.

"You never asked. Besides, how else do you think Lily got here?" Harry asked irritably. _'Everyone else in the bloody world knew Hermione and I were once married_.'

"Honestly? I thought her mother just dumped her on you and took off. No offense." Lilah quickly added as she looked over at Hermione who was trying hard not reach over and slap the hell out of the hag.

"None taken." Hermione said as she waved it off with her hand.

"Dad, are you okay?" Lily asked her father as she came up beside him.

"I'm fine Lils." Harry told her as he pulled his daughter into a gentle, yet wet hug. Butterflies started to arise in the pit of Harry's stomach. How was he supposed to explain to her that the mother who had left them ten years ago, was now sitting right beside him?

"Hey, dad. How's your head?" Hailey asked worriedly as she stood next to her mother. Harry quickly turned his head to the left, wondering why that voice sounded so much like Lily's. He glanced at Hailey, his mouth stood agape. Standing right next to her mother was his youngest child, his baby girl that he had missed so much.

"Hailey?" Harry choked out. He looked from Hailey to Lily to Hermione, his head spinning a mile a minute. He tried to make sense of what was happening. Lilah jumped to her feet as she let out a small yelp, bringing her petite delicate hands to her face.

Harry looked once at his shocked fiancée, who stood there looking as if someone has broken her nail and then looked over at Hermione who looked straight at him, who quickly mouthed '_We need to talk_.'

"_Oh yes_," Harry thought. '_We most definitely need to talk_.'


	27. Phase One: Complete

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter :)

"Merlin's beard! There's two of them?" Lilah shrieked as her hands flew up to her mouth.

'_It was already bad enough to get Harry's attention with one_!

"Yeah. Did I forget to mention that Lily had a twin?" Harry asked sheepishly as he ran a hand through his unruly and wet, jet black hair.

"No, you certainly let that bit of information slide." Lilah spat as she glared at Harry, her nostrils flaring. She was utterly pissed at the fact he omitted to her about how many children he had, but the fact that his ex-wife was here at the hotel with them! 'There's no way in hell I'm going to let them stand in the way of my upcoming marriage to Harry.'

"I think this would be a great time to come out with the truth. Right girls?" Hermione interjected as she stood up from the lounge chair as she grabbed Hailey by the hand and walked towards Lily.

"Do we have to do this now? In front of everyone?" Lily asked as she motioned to all the people who were watching from a distance. Hermione followed her daughter's gaze, scanning the area. Occupants of the pool were staring, whispering amongst one another. Flashbacks from their fourth year filled Hermione's head as she recalled the whispers circling the school about her, Harry, and Viktor Krum. At that moment, Hermione and Harry looked at one another as if they had been reliving the same memory, both silently agreeing to take this matter into a more private location.

"Harry, why don't you go upstairs and get changed? Then we can all talk about this privately. Possibly in an empty staff room? Near the main lobby." Hermione suggested.

"Sounds like a plan 'Mione." Harry smiled at her as Lilah interlocked their fingers together. "See you in a few minutes." Less than twenty minutes later, Harry finished changing and made his way to the empty staff room, with Lilah at his side, of course. He had suggested that she stay with her parents while he sorted this matter out with Hermione and their daughters. Lilah wouldn't budge.

"Dad, we are over here!" Lily called to him with a wave as he and Lilah stepped off the elevator. Harry and Lilah followed Lily into the medium-sized room and sat down at the chestnut brown, oblong table that sat in the middle of the room. "Now that we are all here, let's have the truth once and for all."

Hermione nodded in agreement as she took a seat beside Lily and Hailey, taking her oldest daughter's hand in hers, gently squeezing it, encouraging her to go on.

"Well, Hailey and I met at Camp Hogwarts right after we played a game of quidditch against one another." Lily started off before looking at her sister to continue.

"At first, Lily and I were a bit startled and confused to why we looked so much alike. But once we got to talking and saw each of you in our respective pictures, it clicked for us. We wanted to get to know you both since we had missed out on ten years." Hailey said, causing Harry and Hermione to flinch slightly.

"After that, we came up with a plan to switch places."

"I really wanted to know what Mum was like so I decided to take Hailey's place since for the majority of my life I always thought my mum never loved me, why she never came back." Lily explained as she looked into her father's eyes that were filled with sorrow.

"And I wanted to get to know dad, so obviously I took Lily's place." Hailey began before turning to face her mother, placing her free hand atop hers. " Mum, I really wanted dad to be in my life. I spent my days whether I was at school or the park watching as other children interacted with their dad's, wondering why mine wasn't around. I yearned to know what it was like to have a dad who would get me out of sticky situations when you would scold me for something, or to teach me how to ride a broomstick properly."

"And when exactly were the two of you going to tell us about your little scheme?" Harry asked his daughter's curiously, his arms folded across his torso.

"We wanted to tell you both when you were at the same place and time." Lily replied.

"We hope you both aren't mad at us-" Hailey began quietly as she looked down at the table.

"We just wanted to get to know you." Lily finished as she looped her arm through Hailey's.

"Oh, pumpkin." Harry said as he stood up and hugged his daughter, Hermione following suit with Hailey.

"We're sorry we didn't tell you sooner." Hailey apologized as she hugged their mother tightly.

"Don't worry about it dears. Everything is going to be okay." Hermione replied as she gave them a smile and then looked at Harry.

"Your mum is right." Harry confirmed, nodding his head as he smiled at his children. Lilah sat in her chair watching as the scene unfolded before her, her brown eyes filling with anger. '_Are you serious_!' she thought to herself angrily. She did not like what she was witnessing before her. She knew what the two brats were trying to do. There was no way she was going to let them get away with it either.

"Well I hate to break up this little reunion and moment of truth , but Harry we have plans with my parents tonight. Remember?" Lilah told him as she stood up from the chair and walked towards her fiancé, placing her manicured hand atop his shoulder.

"Oh, that's right, I completely forgot." Harry said dumbfounded as he slapped his forehead before turning his attention towards his ex-wife. "Hermione, do you and Hailey have any plans tonight?"

"Not really. Why do you ask?" Hermione asked him, puzzled at what he was up too.

"Would you like to accompany us to the cinema this evening?" Harry asked as he looked at her, praying to Merlin that she'd agree. Lilah stood behind him gritting her pearly white teeth, her knuckles clenching at her side. How dare he invite her without even asking if it was okay! What in Merlin's name is he thinking?

"I don't know Harry. I wouldn't want to intrude on your plans." Hermione said as her eyes shifted from him to Lilah, who looked as if steam was about to protrude from her ears.

'_Good, then don't_.' Lilah thought as she stared straight at the older brunette. She unclenched her fist trying to remain calm in Harry's presence.

"You wouldn't be intruding, 'Mione."Harry told her earnestly as he placed a hand on hers, sending Hermione the smile that she had fallen in love with many years ago. "This would benefit all of us. You and I would be spending quality time with the girls and Lilah would have the chance to get to know the girls better."

"As long as it's okay with Lilah." Hermione told him causing him to turn towards his fiancée, awaiting her answer.

"Sure, why not? I mean, after all, we are going to be a family in two weeks anyway." Lilah answered, fighting back the words she'd love to say to her.

"Great! Hailey, why don't you come upstairs with us to get ready? Then we'll meet back in the lobby at four o'clock." Hailey nodded her head as she turned to her mother, placing a kiss on her cheek before taking her father by the hand.

"Sounds like a plan, Harry. We'll see you then." Hermione smiled at him before taking hold of Lily's hand and exiting the room.

_'Phase One complete. Now for phase two_.' The eldest twin thought to herself as a mischievous grin plastered across her face


	28. A Picnic in The Park

Hermione and Lily were the first ones to arrive at the lobby that evening and were currently standing in the waiting area where Lily had first spotted her uncle Ron earlier that day. Lily looked up at her mother who was looking around the lobby, biting her lip as she fiddled with her little black dress that ended at the knees.

"Are you okay, Mum?" Lily asked. _'Looks like seeing dad again has made her nervous than she had been_.'

"I'm fine love." Hermione replied giving her eldest daughter a quick smile.' _If fine means being nervous about going on an outing with your ex-husband, his fiancée, and her parents, then yes I'm peachy keen._

"Here they come." Lily told her mother, nodding her head towards the elevators. Hermione followed her daughter's gaze as her breath hitched in her throat, her heartbeat quickening. She took deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves. She quickly turned towards Lily before speaking.

"Lily, please be respectful towards Lilah and her parents this evening. Lilah is getting married to your father after all." Hermione said even though her heart ached as the last few words parted her lips.

"Yes, Mum." Lily mumbled as she looked down at the marble tile.

"Hey, guys!" Hailey greeted as she ran to her mother and sister, giving them each a hug as she approached them.

"Hello, darling. Don't you look lovely this evening?" Hermione complimented, smiling as she laid her eyes on both her beautiful daughters. Hailey wore a knee-length, turquoise embroidered halter dress with turquoise and white butterflies plastered across the lower part. Her beautiful black curls hung loosely around her shoulders as a turquoise butterfly clip her head. Lily was wearing a royal blue, lace ballerina gown with gold flats. Her black curls were pulled back in a bun with a royal blue ribbon wrapped around it as one loose curl hung at the right side of her face.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself, mom." Hailey teased, her mother blushing slightly.

'_No she doesn't.' _Harry thought to himself as he came up behind Hailey, catching what she had said. He gazed upon Hermione, taking in the way she looked this evening. Her blue, knee-length loose print, pleated sleeveless vest dress showed off her curvaceous features. On her feet were small, two-inch black heels, making her just an inch shorter than himself. Harry quickly shook thoughts of Hermione out of his head, as he smiled motioning to Lilah's parents.

"Hermione, allow me to introduce you to Matthew and Hannah Sanderson, Lilah's parents." Hannah curtsied at Hermione, sending her a warm smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Hermione said as she stuck out her hand to Lilah's parents.

"Likewise my dear." Matthew replied as he took her hand in his, placing a gentle kiss atop of it. Harry felt the urge to punch his soon-to-be father-in-law in the face for kissing Hermione's hand, deciding against it.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?_' He thought to himself.

"So are we ready to go or are we going to stand around here all night?" Lilah asked annoyed at the attention her father and Harry were showing Hermione.

"Yes. Let's go shall we?" Matthew said as he placed his interlocked his fingers with Hannah's, leading the group out the double doors.

"Where's Ronald and his family?" Hermione asked Harry as they walked alongside one another.

"Mrs. Weasley invited them to dinner this evening." Hermione nodded her head in understanding, knowing Ronald was never one to object to a good meal.

Once they left the hotel and made their way out of the Leaky Cauldron, Hannah insisted they take the bus as muggles would do, seeing as she was brought up as one. Lilah clearly disliked that idea as she made sure to complain about nearly everything, whether it was the people on board, the seating, garbage on the floor. Hannah had chastised her daughter several times, reminding her that she was in her late twenties and it was time for her to act like it. Everyone on the bus was surprised at the way Hannah had spoken to her daughter, but who could blame her? Harry was a bit surprised at Lilah's demeanor. He had never seen her act like that in the few months they had been together.

About twenty minutes later, they arrived at the cinema, Harry and Matthew had gone up to the window to pay for tickets and proceeded to auditorium Seven with the rest of the group. The movie lasted about two hours and everyone had exited the cinema with delight spread about their face,

Well almost everyone.

"That was an absolute nightmare! I don't understand why people still go to these things, especially when you're constantly being pelted in the back of the head with popcorn!" Lilah said as she kept pulling popcorn kernels out of her long, dirty blonde hair. She looked at the twins, glaring at them.

"We didn't do it!" Hailey and Lily said in unison, fighting the urge to laugh.

"Lilah, mind your manners." Her father chastised as she motioned to her that they were out in public after all.

"Sorry, daddy."

"Sweetheart, why don't you come back to the hotel with me and your father? That way you can take a shower and get the rest of the popcorn out of your hair." Hannah suggested as she plucked another piece from her daughter's hair.

"Alright, Mum. Are you coming?" Lilah asked as she looked over at her fiancé who was standing near Hermione and their two brats.

"Why don't you go on ahead and I'll catch up with you later? I'd like to hang out with Hermione and the girls if that's okay."

Before Lilah could utter a word, Hannah placed her hand on Lilah's shoulder. "You have fun with your children, Harry. We'll escort Lilah back to the hotel."

"Thank you, Hannah." Harry replied as he hugged her and gave Lilah a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you in a little while."

Lilah was fuming as she stepped into the cab her father had hailed down for them to take back to the hotel.

"Are you sure, Harry? I don't want Lilah to get angry at you." Hermione asked, not wanting him to face Lilah's wrath once he got back to the hotel.

"If she is then oh well. She can get over it for the night." Harry told her as he shrugged his shoulders before turning his attention towards their daughters, crossing his arms against his chest. "Did the two of you really throw popcorn in Lilah's hair?"

"Dad, why would we throw popcorn at her?" Lily asked him as she placed her hands on her hips in a Hermione-like manner.

"Yeah, I mean what has she ever done for us to throw popcorn in her hair?" Hailey asked slyly. Although truth be told, it was her and Lily who threw popcorn at the back of Lilah's head, but they sure as hell weren't going to get into trouble by their parents.

"I think it was the kid who sat next to Hailey and I. He was being quite annoying." Lily told them. Technically, it was the truth. The kid had kept talking nonstop during the movie. Hailey and Lily had told him repeatedly to shut it, but he didn't. Nor did his parents try and stop him much to the twins' displeasure.

"Uh huh." Harry said as he raised an eyebrow.

"So where would the two of you like to go?" Hermione asked the girls, changing the subject. Both girls look at one another, a smile resting on their faces as they answered, "Hyde Park."

About twenty minutes later Harry, Hermione, and their twin daughters reached Hyde Park. It's the largest of the four Royal Parks that form a chain from the entrance of Kensington Palace through Kensington Gardens and Hyde Park, via the corner of Hyde Park, and Green Park past the entrance of Buckingham Palace.

Once they reached an open field in the middle of the park, Hermione caught her breath as she took in the sight before her. Underneath a large tree, sat a red and white checkered picnic blanket with a huge basket filled with food, flowers, plates, and utensils. "Oh my." She let out as she let go of Hailey's hand and brought it over her mouth.

"That's beautiful." Harry said, memorized by the surrounding.

"Girls, did you plan this?" Hermione asked as she looked at her children.

"Well yes..." Lily began.

"But we kind of had a little help..." Hailey finished, giving her parents a mischievous grin. Lily waved her hand towards the tree where two figures stood behind it.

"Ron? Dylan?" Harry asked surprised as he watched his best friend and his son walk from behind the tree.

"You two helped set this up?" Hermione asked, her mouth agape.

"Guilty." Dylan said shrugging his shoulders, offering a smile. "My name is Dylan." The younger Weasley told her as he stuck out his hand to her. Hermione smiled down at the young boy whom she had last seen when he was just a little over a year old.

"Hello, Dylan. It's wonderful to see you again." Hermione responded, taking his hand as she shook it gracefully. "I still can't believe you pulled this off, Ronald."

"We thought the two of you could use a night out after all you've been through today." Ron told his best friends, smiling at them.

"Wait, what do you mean by " you two"? Harry asked suspiciously. He and Hermione turned their attention towards the girls, who wore proud smiles.

"That's another part of the surprise tonight." Hailey said before looking over at her twin, gesturing for her to continue.

"We will not be dining with you." Lily went on to say.

"You won't?"

"Nope. We thought the two of you should catch up on things since it's been years since you last saw each other." Lily explained.

"Well thank you. That was very thoughtful of you." Hermione told them, sending them a small smile in return.

"So what are you two going to do while we sit and eat?" Harry asked his daughters. He was thankful that his daughters had set this whole scheme up, but was a bit worried as to what they were going to do for dinner.

"I'm meeting taking the kids to meet up with Luna and Christina at a restaurant nearby. After that, we'll head back to the hotel." Ron answered, reassuring him that the girls will be in good hands.

"Thanks, mate." Harry told him as he patted Ron on the back, giving him a sincere smile.

"Yes Ronald, thank you." Hermione said as she hugged her best friend.

"No problem." Ron said as he returned her hug. "Well let's get going kids. We don't want to keep Aunty Luna waiting too long. I'm starting to get quite famished myself with all this food sitting around." Ron chuckled.

"Have fun girls. Please behave." Hermione told her daughters as she gave them each a hug and a kiss on their foreheads.

"We will, Mum." Lily told her mother sincerely as she looped her arm through Hailey's as they hugged their father goodbye.

"We'll see you both back at the hotel in a little while." The girls waved to their parents one last time before following their Uncle Ron and Dylan out of the park, giving their parents some much needed time together. A smile crept onto Harry's face as he offered Hermione his arm, gesturing to the food that was displayed in front of them. "Now how about we divulge into this feast our dear friend and children packed for us?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Hermione told him as she looped her arm around his, letting him take the lead to the picnic blanket. They sat down together, side by side. Harry reached into the large, brown picnic basket and pulled out paper plates, handing one to Hermione.

"I can't believe the girls' did this." Hermione said as she looked around at the beautiful setting. The grass was as green as ever, wide open fields full of families playing with footballs or taking a casual stroll through the park as the sun began to set at the top of the trees.

"I can. Lily has always been a little sly when it comes to setting up surprises like this." Harry told her as his hands opened up to everything around them.

"You mean she's done something like this before?" Hermione asked as a twinge of pain filled her heart.

"Well not exactly something like this per se, but she set up a surprise birthday party for me a couple of years ago at Potter Manor. Definitely took me by surprise." Harry said smiling as he reminisced at the memory.

"Well, that was sweet of her." Hermione replied, smiling as she took a bite of her ham and cheese sandwich. "So how long have you and Lilah been together?"

"Less than a year. We started dating in February at the Minister's Ball so about six months."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. '_Six months_?' "Wow, the two of you must have hit it off pretty well then."

"Yeah, you can say that." Harry told her as he nodded his head before taking a bite of an apple. "What about you, 'Mione? Any bloke catch your eye?"

"No, honestly. Between taking care of Hailey and me working long hours as a healer, I haven't had the time." Hermione told him with a shrug.

"I am sorry, Hermione." Harry told her softly, placing his right hand over hers giving it a soft squeeze.

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault I have a hectic job schedule." Hermione laughed as she returning his gesture.

'_Then why do I feel like it is_?' Harry thought to himself as he continued to hold her hand in his.

"So, what do you think we should do about the girls?" Hermione asked him noticing the awkward silence lingering in the air.

"Well, I was thinking you could keep Lily for the rest of the summer while I keep Hailey. Then on the first of September, we can send the girls off to Hogwarts together."

"Alright, and then for Christmas you can have both the girls while during their next summer break you get the girls for a month and then I can have them the following month."

"That way the girls can see each other over the holidays and have an equal amount of time with us." Harry nodded in agreement. He was glad he and Hermione were able to be on civil terms with one another after their divorce. All he's ever wanted since her departure was to have her back, see her once more. '_Now that she's back, I can't bear to lose her for another ten years_.'

"Hermione, how long do you plan on staying in London?" he asked her curiously.

"A couple more days at most. Why do you ask?" Hermione asked him as she wiped her mouth off with a napkin, raise her eyebrows at him.

"Well, I was hoping you could attend the wedding in a couple of weeks." Harry explained, looking up at her with hope filling his emerald eyes.

"Um, I don't know Harry. Do you think that's a good idea? Won't Lilah find it a bit weird that you've invited your ex-wife to your wedding?" Hermione asked him. She could only imagine the look upon Lilah's face as she saw her sitting in the aisle. Lilah already hated her enough as it was, and if Lilah had it her way, Hermione knew there would be no way in the world she'd be allowed to step one foot at the ceremony.

"Hermione, you're more than just my ex-wife," Harry told her softly. "You're one of my closest friends and the mother of my children. You'd be there as my guest, not hers." He told her wholeheartedly. Harry honestly didn't give a flying cow if Lilah hated Hermione and didn't want her at the wedding. He wanted her there and to him, that's all that mattered. "It would mean a lot to me if you came."

Hermione looked deep into his eyes as she tried to find a way to tell him that watching him marry Lilah was the last thing she'd ever want to do. How much she wished it was the two of them standing at the altar once more, but alas the words never came. She just stared at Harry for what felt like an eternity, taking in everything he had just told her. She closed her eyes, taking in deep, slow breaths before opening her eyes once more, looking at him with sadness.

"I'll think about it, Harry. Can you give me the time to do that please?"

"Take as much time as you need." Harry told her placing a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "Are you ready to head back to the children?" He asked her as he held out his hand to her, pulling her to her feet.

"Absolutely." She replied. Harry looked around the area, scanning to see if any muggles were watching them before waving his hand at the picnic, causing everything to disappear into thin air.


	29. A Confrontation

Harry and Hermione arrived at the hotel about forty minutes later hand in hand as entered through the main lobby, walking to the elevator. Harry pressed the arrow with his index finger, signaling for the elevator to come down to pick them up. Once the doors parted, the former couple walked inside. The doors closed them off from the rest of the world for the time being as Harry pressed his index finger to the number of Hermione's floor.

"I had a great time tonight, Harry. I'm glad we had the chance to talk." Hermione told Harry, smiling broadly at him. Harry looked at her, thinking about how nice the evening had been for the two of them. He began to think of how different Lilah and Hermione were, not just in looks, but in demeanor and the way they composed themselves.

"So did I." Harry took his free hand and placed it on her cheek, gently caressing it with his thumb. A tingling sensation awoke within the pit of his stomach, something that hadn't happened in such a long time. He looked at Hermione, really looked at her like he used to all those years ago. Oh, how he missed her. He knew right then and there, he was not going to allow her to leave him once more, not when he just got her back.

Emerald eyes met brown, mesmerized by one another as their faces inched closer together, lips slightly parted. Just as their lips were about to touch, the elevator door_ dinged, _causing the couple to jump apart as the doors opened.

"Well... Goodnight Harry. I'll see you later." Hermione said, trying to hide her flushed cheeks as she walked past him without a glance back. Harry stood there, confused at what had just happened in the elevator mere moments ago.

'_What were you thinking! How could you have nearly kissed him!_' Hermione scolded herself. Many thoughts plagued her mind as she replayed the scene over and over in her head. '_Is Ron right? Does Harry still fancy me? Of course, he doesn't! If he did, then he wouldn't be marrying Lilah now would he?'_

_'_ _Well he did say Harry was only marrying her so he could move on from me._

_'_ _Please who are you kidding? He's had ten years to get over you.'_

_'_ _But if he did, then why did he nearly kiss me in the elevator?'_

Hermione argued with herself for a few minutes before making a decision to talk to Ron and Luna tomorrow, seeing as she was worn out from the events the day held. Once she entered her room, Hailey and Lily were fast asleep on one of the queen beds, tucked out for the night. Hermione walked into the bathroom, changed out of her dress and into her nightgown before climbing into bed to let the darkness consume her.

A couple floors up, Harry's mind was just as jumbled as Hermione's. _'I almost kissed Hermione! What in Merlin's name was I thinking! I'm getting married!_' Harry chastised himself as he walked down the long hallway to his room, running a hand through his raven hair.

' _What does this mean? Do I still have feelings for her? Does she have feelings for me? Don't get me wrong, I love Lilah._ _Don't I?_ _I wouldn't be marrying her if I didn't, right? Hermione looked so beautiful tonight, she always has._

_Blast the girls and the ruddy picnic_. _The entire evening was perfect_

_with the talking,_ _hand holding, and the elevator ride.' _

Harry decided that maybe getting some sleep would be best to help clear his thoughts for the night. But unfortunately, fate had other plans in store for him.

"Where in the world have you been?!" Lilah asked furiously as soon as Harry walked into the door. Her eyes were shooting daggers at him, her fists clenched into a ball at her side.

"I was with Hermione and the kids." Harry told her casually as he took off his jacket and hung it in the closet.

"Oh don't give me that shit. We both know the kids weren't with you and Hermione. After I took a shower and went down to the main lobby to wait on you, who do I see when walking through the door half an hour later? Ron and the kids. Not you! Not Hermione! Just Ron, his son, and your daughters. When I asked Ron where you were he told me you were with _her_!" Lilah gritted through her teeth, stomping her foot. "So don't you dare stand there and lie to me!"

Harry was pissed. How dare she talk to him as if he had gone off the deep end and ruined her favorite Gucci bag! He hadn't done anything wrong He quickly cast a wandless silencing charm on the room. He had a feeling things were going to escalate quickly.

"Okay one, I didn't lie to you when I said I was with Hermione and the kids. Hermione and I took the girls to Hyde Park and when we got there, Ron and Dylan already had a picnic set out. The kids, Ron, and his son had set it up for us because we had such a long day with everything that had gone on.

Two, Ron said he'd take the girls out to dinner since he already had plans to meet Luna at the restaurant. Doing so gave me and Hermione time to talk about our plan for the girls for the remainder of the summer and for the future years ahead. So don't you dare accuse me of being a liar and cheater!" Harry bellowed at her, his index finger pointing in her direction. "Oh and by the way, I invited Hermione to the wedding as my guest. Just thought I should run it past you since you think I keep things from you!"

If looks could kill, Harry would be laying on the floor dead within three seconds. Lilah's nostrils were flaring her blood boiling as she took in what he just told her. "You did what! Why on earth did you invite her? That has to be the most inconsiderate thing you could have done! I will not allow her to come. I forbid it!" Lilah shouted angrily at her fiancée, her hands flying up in the air. '_Has he lost his mind!_'

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are to tell me who I can or cannot invite to my own bloody wedding! This is just as much my wedding as it is yours!"

"I am your fiancée in case you have forgotten! I don't like you and your ex-wife hanging out together alone! She's your ex-wife for Merlin's sake! What do you think people will say once they see her there?!"

"It's nobody's damn business why she is there except my own! Hermione is coming and that's final! And if you want a wedding to even take place then you better get your jealousy under control right now. Hermione and my kids have been nothing but nice to you ever since they arrived!" Harry told her, trying to keep his temper under control before he made all the lights in the hotel blow out.

Lilah looked speechless at Harry. Had he really just threatened to cancel the most important day of her life? Over them! No, she wouldn't give the brats the satisfaction. She closed her auburn eyes, trying to soothe herself before things got more out of hand. "You know what? You're right. I promise you, Harry, that I will act properly and get my jealousy under control." Lilah told him as she walked over to him, wrapping her slender, tanned arms around his neck.

"Thank you." Harry told her as Lilah pressed her lips against his.

"And if it makes you happy, then I am okay with Hermione attending the wedding." Lilah told him, trying hard not to vomit in her mouth as she spoke those last words.

"I think if you'd try to get to know her, the two of you could become good friends." Harry told her as he made his way over to their king-sized bed, Lilah following behind him.

'I highly doubt that.' Lilah thought as she rolled her eyes behind his back. It was bad enough she had to pretend to be friends with the Weasley's. "We just might, dear."

"Now can we please get some sleep? This has been a very long day." Harry said as he set his glasses on the nightstand.

"Fine." Lilah huffed, climbing into bed, turning on her side as she thought of every possible way to get rid of Hermione before the wedding, once and for all.


	30. A Talk Amongst Friends

Hermione woke up early the next morning and got herself and Lily ready for the day while Hailey had left to join her father and Lilah in their room. Not long after Hermione finished getting dressed, she and Lily got on an elevator and went down to the dining room for breakfast.

Hermione scanned the area, looking for a particular redhead and his wife. She spotted him, Luna and the children sitting near the furthest table in the back of the room. As she and Lily walked closer, she noticed there was more than just the Weasley family at the table. Harry, Lilah, and Hailey were there as well. Hermione's throat nearly dropped in her stomach. What was she supposed to say to Harry after what almost happened in the elevator?

"Mum, Lily!" Hailey said as she got up from the table and hugged her mother.

"Hello, sweetheart." Hermione told her with a smile as she kissed her forehead.

"Good Morning, Hermione. Did you sleep well?" Harry greeted her as she and Lily took their places at the table. He was worried he hadn't scared her off after the previous event in the elevator the night before, not after he just got her back in his life.

Hermione greeted Harry with a warm smile, pushing aside any nerves about the night before. She didn't want to have that conversation with her children, least of all Lilah. " Good Morning, Harry. I slept wonderfully, thank you for asking. And yourself?"

"I did, thank you." Harry said, returning her smile. Lilah eyed the two of them carefully. Her gut told her something had gone on last night between the two of them whether her fiancé wanted to admit or not. She had noticed the way he looked at Hermione. The way he stared at her with such longing, was completely different than how he looked at her. Jealousy began to flare inside her body, but due to her promise to Harry, she had to push those feelings aside, for now.

"Hermione! It's wonderful to see you!" Luna exclaimed excitedly as she handed Christina to Ron, and embraced her old friend.

"It's wonderful to see you as well, Luna." Hermione told the blonde sincerely. She had missed Luna terribly. Guilt began to eat at her as she chastised herself for not keeping in touch with the younger witch. "How are you? I'm sorry for not getting to see you much yesterday."

"It's quite alright. Look at you! You haven't aged a day!"

"Thank you." Hermione laughed. She noticed the young toddler sitting on Ron's lap, eating apple slices and bananas. "And who's this darling angel?"

"This is Christina, our youngest. Chrissy, can you tell Hermione, hello?" Ron asked his four-year-old-daughter, pointing in Hermione's direction. Christina's small, silvery eyes lit up at the sight of Hermione, smiling shyly at her as she let out a quiet "Hello."

"She's adorable. She looks just like her mummy." Hermione said as she tickled the little girl on her tummy. Hermione lowered her voice as she bent down to where only Ron and Luna could hear her. "Do the two of you mind if we talk privately once breakfast is over?"

Ron and Luna looked at one another, puzzled at what Hermione could need to talk about. Across the table, Harry watched the interaction between his best mate, Luna and his ex-wife as he tried to figure out what they were going on about.

"Absolutely." Luna replied, her eyes twinkling as she smiled kindly at Hermione. Breakfast had gone rather smoothly than either Hermione or Harry had expected. No longer was the tension lingering in the air but was instead replaced with laughter amongst friends and family. Lilah would occasionally rub her fingers against Harry's arm as he continued to talk to Ron about the last Quidditch World Cup, causing Lily and Hailey to roll their eyes nonchalantly.

Once breakfast was finished, Luna asked Harry if he minded keeping an eye out on the children so she and her husband could spend time catching up with Hermione. Harry nodded his head, deciding to take the children to the pool while the other three adults talked in private.

"Be good for Uncle Harry." Luna warned her children as she waved them off before taking a seat once more at the table with her husband and Hermione.

"So how did it go between you and Harry last night?" Ron asked, getting straight to the point.

_'__How did he know that's what I wanted to talk about?_' Hermione thought silently, surprised that Ron could read her so well. She cleared her throat before speaking, "Well, while we ate wonderful food you and Dylan provided for us, Harry and I ended up discussing holiday arrangements for the girls. I ended up asking Harry how he met Lilah, as agonizing as that was." Hermione told them, shutting her eyes for a brief moment. Luna reached across the table, taking her friend's hand in her own, letting her know it was okay.

"Once he finished telling me he met her at the Minister's Ball, he flat out asked me if I would spend a few more days in London and attend their wedding."

"Oh Hermione, you must stay! Please say you will." Luna begged her, jumping up and down in her seat, eyes filled with excitement. She truly missed her best friend over the last ten years and wished she and Harry would realize how ridiculous the divorce was in the first place.

"What did you tell him?" Ron asked as he took hold of his wife's hand, interlocking their fingers together.

"I told him that I would need some time to think about it." Hermione told him in a near whisper.

"Have you had time to think about it?"

Hermione took a few moments to process her thoughts, feelings. She saw how Luna was looking at her. She was full of hope and joy, smiling at her as she had done years before. Ron stared at her, his blue eyes piercing through her soul. He had been praying for her return for years, just as much as his wife had. In their eyes, Harry and Hermione were meant for each other, no matter what had happened in the past.

"I will probably end up staying just a little while longer, but I can't guarantee I'll be here for the ceremony." Luna's eyes lit up as bright as the sun upon hearing those words exit from her friends' lips. "There's something else you should know."

"What is it?" Luna and Ron asked in unison.

"Harry and I nearly kissed last night in the elevator."

Luna clapped her hands in excitement, giddy taking over her body. "Oh my goodness!"

"See, what did I tell you yesterday? I told you he still had feelings for you." Ron smirked, feeling proud that he had been right as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure, Ron? I mean, if he still loved me don't you think he would have gone after me a long time ago? If he loved me don't you think he would have broken off his engagement with Lilah by now?" Hermione asked frustratedly as she aggressively ran her fingers through her curly, brown locks. Luna stood up from her chair, bent down in front of Hermione as she took her hands into her own, silver eyes meeting brown.

"Hermione, he wanted to go after you."

"Then why didn't he?" Hermione responded quietly, a single tear trickling down her fair cheek.

"Herms, he was heartbroken after you left him. He thought if he went after you and tried to bring you and Hailey back that you'd hex him until next week. He thought by letting you go, you'd be happier. He didn't want to cause you any more pain than he already had." Ron told her softly, wiping a tear off her cheek with his thumb. Hermione continued to sob as Luna pulled her into a tight embrace, holding her in her arms for as long as she needed.

"Hermione, answer me this. If Harry would have gone after you that night what would you have done?"

"I would have told him that I still loved him and I was sorry for being such a prat for leaving. I would have told him that I loved him despite everything. I would have gone back to him and Lily without a care in the world." Hermione told them truthfully as Luna continued to soothe her.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Luna told her as she pulled back from Hermione, giving her a comforting smile.

"So, are you going to tell Harry you're still in love with him?" Ron asked as he sat back in the chair, his arms crossed in front of him.

"I don't know. Lilah already hates me as it is, telling him that would just add more fuel to the fire."

"Oh to hell with Lilah!" Luna said exasperated, her eyes darkening, filling with hatred. "Do you honestly think if the roles were reversed she'd give a flying fuck if it was your impending nuptials with Harry?" Hermione shook her head no. " No, she sure as hell wouldn't."

"You need to tell him, Herms. When the time is right." Ron encouraged.

"And when exactly would that be Ronald?"

"Oooh! How about the annual camping trip? Harry always takes Lily camping before school starts! He's actually planning on taking her this coming weekend." Luna suggested.

Hermione wasn't so sure telling Harry how she truly felt about him would change his mind about marrying Lilah. But what more did she have to lose? "Alright, but only if Harry invites me to go on a camping trip. I'm not going to just invite myself to tag along."

"I'm sure he'll ask." Ron winked.

"Wonderful! Now, what do you say we join our children down by the pool? It's such a beautiful day after all." Luna said, as her husband helped her up.

"That sounds like an idea." Hermione smiled as she followed Ron and Luna outside, anxiously awaiting what the rest of the week would have in store.


	31. The Camping Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

That evening everyone had packed up their belongings, Harry and Ron had to report back to work the next morning. Harry thanked Lilah's parents for letting them stay at the hotel before parting ways. Hermione did tell Harry that she decided to stay an extra few days in London, but still hadn't quite decided on making it to the wedding. The girls squealed in excitement at the chance to spend an extra few days with one another.

Harry, on the other hand, was ecstatic that he had at least convinced Hermione to stay a few extra days, if not for the wedding. Lilah bit her tongue, knowing if she'd say anything remotely against Hermione's stay Harry would call off the wedding right then and there. Little did they know she already has a scheme in mind on how to send the homewrecker back where she belongs.

Once Lilah caught wind of Hermione's stay, she invited herself to stay with Harry for the rest of the week. '_If he thinks I'm going to leave him alone with his ex-wife he's sadly mistaken_.' Over the course of the next few days while Harry was at work, Hermione and the girls found themselves either at the Burrow (with Molly crying tears of joy at Hermione's return and cooking a feast to feed an army), or she'd visit with Luna who in turn would invite over her sister-in-law, Ginevra Malfoy, who had been dying to see Hermione once she heard of her return.

In the afternoons or evenings when Harry arrived home, he and Hermione (and much to her displeasure, Lilah) would take the girls to the Wizarding Park not too far from where he lived so the girls could practice riding on their brooms, nearly giving Hermione a heart attack . There were other days during the week where they'd play a game of charades (which Lilah despised), laughing and having a grand old time, coming together as a healthy family unit for their daughters.

Even with the laughter filling the air, the former married couple were still plagued by the memory of the near kiss in the elevator, neither one knowing the best way to bring it up. As Thursday was coming to a close, Lily and Hailey made their way to the dining room as their parents cooked dinner. With no surprise to them, Lilah was sitting at the table, fussing with her make-up.

"Good evening, Lilah." The twins greeted in unison, causing Lilah to jump in her seat, smearing her mascara on her face.

"Bollocks!" Lilah exclaimed as she looked in horror at the mirror, staring at the black line underneath her left eye. "Look what you made me do!"

"It's not as if we did it on purpose!" Hailey retorted, trying with all her might not to laugh.

"We were just trying to be polite." Lily replied as she sat down next to her sister.

Before Lilah could reply, Harry and Hermione entered the dining room levitating dishes of Roast Chicken, Mashed Potatoes, and Broccoli.

"Dinner is ready!" Hermione sang as she the dishes were placed onto the table. The girls sniffed the air, savoring the delicious food set before them.

"It smells delicious!" Hailey exclaimed before taking a spoonful of everything and piling it on her plate.

"Lilah, what happened to your face?" Hermione asked, noticing a black line under the corner of the younger witch's eye.

"The girls startled me as they told me 'Good Evening' and I accidentally smeared my mascara." Lilah told her glaring at the twins before using her wand to clear the mess off her face.

"I'm sure they didn't mean to startle you. It was an accident, right girls?" Harry asked them pointedly before taking a bite of the juicy, roast chicken.

"It was."

"Honest."

"Dad, are we still on for our annual camping trip tomorrow?" Lily asked her father, excitement in her voice.

"Of course we are!"

"Sweet!" Lily said as she did a fist pump in the air. " Is Mum and Hailey coming with us too?"

"I don't see why not. I meant to ask earlier this week, but work caught up with me." Harry told his daughter before turning his attention to Hermione, who was seated across from him. " Would you and Hailey like to come?"

"Heck yes!" Hailey exclaimed as she waited to see what her mother's answer would be. Hermione finished swallowing a bite of her mash potatoes before smiling at Harry.

"I'd love too. I honestly haven't been camping since we were last looking for Horcruxes."

Harry beamed with delight. Hermione and Hailey were going to accompany them on the camping trip! Harry's heart paced fast with excitement. "Great! We leave early tomorrow morning so make sure you girls are packed and ready to go." Harry winked.

"Um, excuse me! But what about me?" Lilah asked Harry in a bitter manner, her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"What do you mean 'what about you'? You hate camping." Harry had pointed out to her. Harry recalled his many attempts of getting her to go camping with him and his friends early this summer and each time she shot him down, telling him she wasn't much of a nature girl.

"Well I have been doing some thinking and I have decided to give camping a shot. I'll just have to cancel all my plans and appointments for the next three days." She told him, detesting the idea of him going camping _alone with_ Hermione and their daughters.

"I think it's a great idea." Hermione lied, taking a sip of her water. Harry, Hailey, Lily, and Lilah turned their heads towards her, shocked expressions written across their faces.

"You do?" Harry asked her, his right eyebrow raised slightly.

"Well of course. After all, this would give Lilah a better chance to know both of the girls since in about a weeks' time they'll be half hers." She told them, ignoring how much anguish she was feeling at the moment uttering those words.

"Well alright." Harry said a small smile on the corner of his mouth. Deep in the pit of his stomach, he couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed that his fiancée would be joining them on this family affair.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I am going to tidy up the kitchen and get a start on packing." Hermione said, excusing herself from the table as she picked up her and her daughter's dirty dishes. "Why don't the two of you run along and make sure to get everything packed for the trip tomorrow?"

Lily and Hailey nodded their heads at their mother, thanking her and their father for the wonderful meal they cooked.

"Here let me help you. I made just as much of a mess in there as you did." Harry told her as he picked up his and Lilah's dirty dishes, following her into the kitchen leaving Lilah to scowl at Hermione from behind.

The following morning, everyone woke up bright and early for the camping trip. The girls were waiting eagerly downstairs, dressed in matching red and black plaid shirts with black knee length shorts and tennis shoes. Hermione appeared moments later wearing a blue tank top and brown shorts as her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, followed moments later by Harry and Lilah. Harry decided to wear an old, red Chuddley Cannons jersey with brown cargo shorts and hiking boots while Lilah was dressed in the most expensive outfit Harry had ever seen anyone wear for camping.

"Everyone ready?" Harry asked as he and everyone else joined a small circle in the middle of the living room floor. With quick nods from everyone, he spoke once more. "Alright, everyone make sure to hold hands tightly, otherwise you can get splinched." Harry warned before shutting his eyes, trying to clear his head as the thought of their camping destination.

A few moments later, they arrived at their destination, hands still locked together. Hermione's eyes fluttered open, widened in surprise as realized where she was standing.

"Oh my goodness! Harry, you didn't tell me we were coming here for the camping trip. It's been ages since I've been here." Hermione said in awe as she gazed upon the surroundings. Before her eyes, stood deciduous and evergreen trees towering over them, their branches covering them from the sunlight. At her feet were foxgloves, along with many other wildflowers that resided in the forest. '_We are in the Forest of Dean!' _

She could hear the songs of the many birds that inhabited the forest, such as pied flycatchers, wood warblers, and hawfinches. Oh, how she hoped she could spot the deer that roamed these woods, just as she had done with her parents years ago. She made a mental note to remind the girls to keep an eye out on wild boar though.

"I take it you like my surprise?" Harry asked, smiling at how happy she looked to be back in the place she had made many memories with her parents.

"Are you kidding? I love it!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly, throwing herself at Harry bringing him into a tight embrace. Lily and Hailey looked at one another with content. The way their parents looked at one another was priceless, you could tell they loved each other dearly, even if they couldn't see it for themselves. Lilah stood in place, swatting away the dragonflies that flew past her. She eyed the over friendly embrace Hermione and Harry were sharing, jealousy beginning to claw its way out.

"I take it this isn't our camping spot though is it?" Hermione asked him, pulling back from their hug. She could feel Lilah's eyes burning into her backside.

"It certainly isn't, Mum." Lily said as she smiled at her mother, adjusting the backpack sitting firmly on her shoulders.

"What do you mean by that? I thought this was our camping spot since that's where you apparated us." Lilah asked frustrated as she opened her arms to the open space around them.

"Well, you see Lilah, the spot we are going to has a huge lake near it." Lily started off saying.

"Meaning we have a few miles walk ahead of us." Harry finished, nodding his head to the south of them.

"A few miles! Why didn't we just bloody apparate there?" Lilah asked annoyed, folding her arms across her torso.

"Because this is Hailey's first time here and I didn't want her to miss out on the beautiful scenery."

Lilah rolled her eyes and clapped her hands together. "Alrighty then, shall we get moving on then?" Harry took Lilah by the hand and walked alongside Hermione while Lily and Hailey walked behind them, talking amongst themselves.

Occasionally, Hermione would pull back with the girls, admiring the beautiful wildlife they'd come across as they trekked through the forest, especially to look at the deer.

An hour later (with many stops for Lilah to rest her feet), they came upon a clearing, displaying a beautiful, flowing lake in their midst. Hermione remembered this spot very well. This was where they shared their dance in the tent that night. Tears began to fill her eyes as the realization hit her. This is the spot where Harry takes Lily each year for their trip, to the place where the shift in their relationship changed for the better.

"You alright, 'Mione?" Harry asked concerned, watching as her eyes glossed over with tears.

"I'm fine, Harry. Just reliving wonderful memories of this place." She reassured him, taking his hand in hers, squeezing it gently.

"I thought you'd enjoy the scenery." He told her with a lopsided grin.

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione told him sincerely, her eyes staring into his as they had done before on the elevator last week.

"Harry!" Lilah called as she fuddled with her tent. "Can you help me pitch the tent, please!"

"Is she a witch or not?" Harry grumbled to himself before excusing himself to help his fiancée. Hermione sighed, instant regret hitting her. Why did she encourage Lilah to come? '_Because you're not a homewrecker_.' She reminded herself. She took a deep breath before unpacking her tent, and setting it up the muggle way as she had done with her parents. She looked over her shoulder, watching her daughters pitch their tent together.

'_Looks like Harry taught her how to do it the muggle way_.' Hermione thought proudly before setting her mind back to the task at hand. The rest of the day went smoothly. Harry and the girls fished at the edge of the lake, laughing at Hailey as she shrieked as the fish on her line kept flapping its body, trying to get away. Hailey, Harry decided, definitely didn't have his knack of fishing as Lily did, which was perfectly fine in his eyes. This is what he'd wanted for many years. To be out in the fresh air, teaching his daughters not only the ways of the wizarding world but the ways of muggles too.

Hermione tried her hardest to fish, but like Hailey, she was utter rubbish at it, which irked her tremendously. She watched the way Harry interacted with the girls, joy pulling at her heartstrings. He was such a wonderful father to their daughters. She couldn't help but smile as she noticed his way of teaching the girls to do things without magic, just as she and Harry had learned to do before learning about the wizarding world. She knew a great deal of that had to do with her upbringing, but she also knew he did it to honor his mother, who herself was a muggle-born.

While the four of them stood at the edge of the bank, laughing and teasing one another with bait, Lilah had stripped down to nothing but her bathing suit, hoping to catch a tan not paying one bit of attention to them. After a while the girls decided to strip down into their bathing suits, splashing each other in the cool waters of the lake.

Hermione sat, smiling happily as she watched her daughters continue to splash and try dunking each other under the water. She enjoyed watching her daughter's play that she hadn't realized a shadow coming up from behind her, wrapping his lean, muscled arms around her waist, tossing her into the cool water.

"Harry James Potter! You are so dead!" Hermione shrieked as she came up to the surface, her body dripping with water as her eyes sent daggers at Harry, who was hunched over with laughter.

"S-Sorry, H-Hermione. I-I couldn't help it." Harry roared with laughter.

"Think that's funny do you?" She asked him, inching closer to him as she walked onto shore.

"Definitely."

"Well let's see how funny you think this is." Hermione pulled her wand from its holster, aiming it at Harry. "Locomotor Mortis!" Harry's legs stuck together as Harry tried to gain his balance.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" She said again, lifting Harry up in the air and above the water.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Hermione smirked as she mumbled the counter-jinx before releasing Harry into the cold waters, a triumphant smile settling on her lips. A few moments later, Harry submerged from the water a mischievous look about his face.

"You're dead Granger." Harry swam to the shoreline as Hermione tried her best at running from him, laughing. Harry caught her by the wrist, pulling her into his arms. She kicked her legs and flailed her arms above her head trying to get out of his grasp, laughing hysterically. Harry walked into the water until it came just above his hips and tossed her into it.

Meanwhile, on shore, Lily and Hailey sat near the fire pit Harry and built earlier that day, watching as their parents tried to dunk one another underwater.

"Look at them! They're acting like teenagers!" Lily cried happily, her brown eyes shining with joy.

"I know! Look how happy they are!" Hailey said dreamily. "Now all we have to do is get rid of Miss Prissy and all will be well!"

"Leave it to me." Lily said smirking as took off, looking for something peculiar. Hailey watched as her sister left when she caught something moving out of the corner of her eye, catching it before going after her sister.

"Hey Lils, look what I caught." Hailey said as she opened her hand, revealing a small lizard.

"Brilliant Hailey!" Lily exclaimed as she plucked the lizard from her sister's hands, placing it on Lilah's canteen. The girls quietly walked over to Lilah, who was still laying out in the sun, oblivious to her surroundings.

"Hello, Lilah." Hailey greeted once they reached her.

"What do you two brats want?" Lilah asked them rudely, lifting her sunglasses off her face slightly.

"We thought you might be thirsty, so we brought your canteen." Lily told her as she held out the canteen to her. Lilah eyed the pair suspiciously, before snatching her canteen from Lily's grasp.

"Thank you. Now if you two don't mind, I'd like to finish tanning." Lilah told them as she opened her canteen with one hand, shooing them away. Once the girls were out of her sight, she put the canteen bottle to her mouth, taking a few sips of water. Her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when she saw a small lizard, staring right at her. As she opened her mouth to scream, the lizard snuck into her mouth, causing Lilah to scream hysterically.

"HARRY!"

The scream pierced Harry's ears, ceasing the water fight between him and Hermione. Harry grabbed hold of Hermione's hand, running as fast as he could to shore. "What's wrong?"

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked concerning.

"No, I am not alright! A huge lizard just crawled into my mouth no thanks to them!" Lilah screamed, pointing her index finger straight at the girls.

"Us?" Hailey asked bewildered as she and her sister came beside their parents.

"Why on earth would we mess with your canteen?" Lily asked her, placing her hands firmly on her hips.

"You're the one who handed me the bloody thing!" Lilah angrily retorted.

"Alright, why don't we all calm down." Harry spoke gently. " Lilah, I am sure the girls didn't know there was a lizard sitting on your canteen when Lily gave it to you. It was most likely already there when they picked it up."

Lilah eyed the girls, as they stood there looking innocent. She knew in the pit of her stomach that they are the ones responsible for putting the lizard on her canteen, but there was no way to prove it. "Fine." Lilah huffed, making her way back to camp.

"Harry, I'm going to walk back with the girls so they can get changed." Hermione told him as she took the girls by the hand, mere footsteps behind Lilah.

Harry stood there, wishing that the time with him and Hermione hadn't been interrupted over a lizard. He missed the playful banter between the two of them as he felt his heart being slowly pieced back together.

Later on in the evening, Harry and Hermione went down to the lake to collect fish for dinner while Hailey and Lily poked the fire, keeping it hot and ready when their parents returned.

"Mm, this is good." Hailey complimented as she took a bite of her fish.

"It is. Thank you, Mum and Dad." Lily agreed.

"You're welcome, loves. Lilah, aren't you hungry?" Harry asked, noticing Lilah hadn't once taken a bite of her dinner.

"Not really. I'm not a very big fan of trout, so I will wait until breakfast. Good night, Harry." Lilah replied, placing a long, chaste kiss upon his lips.

'_Oh please_.' Hermione thought to herself, rolling her eyes at Lilah.

"Good night." Lilah told her and the girls with a side glance before making her way into her tent.

"Well, Lils and I are going to turn in as well." Hailey told her parents as she and Lily finished their dinner.

"Already? But it's like seven in the evening." Hermione told them, eyebrows raised slightly.

"We know, but we just want to get a good night's sleep." Lily replied as she and Hailey hugged their mother.

"Good night loves." Hermione told both of them.

"Sweet dreams." Harry said as he kissed his daughters on top of their head. Lily and Hailey waved goodnight to their parents before disappearing behind the green tent.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and I. Unless you feel like wimping out on me as well." Harry told her and he plopped into the chair next to her, a broad smile on his face.

"No, I think I'll keep you some company. I'm honestly not even that tired."

"Good." Harry told her as he reached over taking her hand in his as he had done many times over the course of the last few days. "I'm glad you decided to stay Hermione." He whispered. Hermione looked at him, her eyes warm, kind as a soft smile appeared on the corner of her mouth.

"Me too. It feels so good to be back home again. I've missed it so much."

"Did you ever miss me?" Harry asked her solemnly.

"Of course I did! There wasn't a day that went by where I hadn't missed you or Lily."

"Then why didn't you come back to us?" Harry asked her, his eyes pleading with her to give him answers.

"Because I was hurt, Harry. I was angry, young and stupid all at once." She told him, her eyes staring straight into the red, hot flames of the fire.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Harry. I forgave you long ago." Hermione told him, turning her attention back to him as her eyes confirmed what she told him. "Can I ask you something?" she asked, her hand dropping his as she turned away from him once more.

"Anything."

"Why didn't you ever come after me?"

Silence filled the air as Harry looked at Hermione, who was patiently waiting for his answer. He watched the emotions in her face switch from a look of seriousness to sadness. He closed his eyes and he interlocked his fingers together, missing the feeling of her hand in his, his knee bobbing up and down as he tried to think of the right way to explain why he never went after her.

"Because I loved you too much. I thought after the pain I caused you, I didn't stand a chance of getting you to come back. I figured that the best thing for you, and for me, was to let you go. It was so hard for me to not take off after you the night you left. I wanted to show up at your parents and beg for you to come back to me, to pull you into my arms and tell you, no show you, how much I loved you. But I eventually decided that you wouldn't want me too."

Tears cascaded down her face as she listened to her ex-husband. How could she have been so bloody stupid? She could feel the pain in his voice as it tugged at her heartstrings. '_Of course, I wanted you to come after me!' _

Harry got up from his chair, kneeling in front of Hermione as he pulled her into his arms, letting her sob into his shoulder. He took his right hand and smoothed her hair, soothing her the best he knew how. "It's alright, love. It was in the past. It's okay."

Hermione lifted her head up, looking into his twinkling emerald eyes as he took his thumbs and wiped off the excess tears staining her beautiful face. "I'm back now, Harry. Nothing and no one can make me leave again." She told him as she grabbed his hands in hers.

"Good, because I can't stand the thought of losing you again." Harry told her pulling her into a warm embrace.

_'__Tell him now!' _ Hermione's thoughts commanded as she and Harry broke their embrace.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Harry asked her, he had a feeling her brain was running a mile a minute.

"I'm fine." She reassured him. "I just have something on my mind is all."

"What is it? You can tell me anything."

_'__Tell him now, Granger! It's the perfect time!' _"Okay, well the thing is Harry, I-" Hermione was cut off due to a piercing scream coming from the inside of Lilah's tent.

"HARRY! HARRY COME HERE!"

Harry sighed deeply as he stood up from his kneeling position, sending Hermione an apologetic smile before going to check on his fiancée.

"Perfect timing." Hermione mumbled to herself before taking out her wand casting _aguamenti _on the fire before going into her tent to shut her eyes.


	32. Goodbye Once More

Once the weekend came to an end, everyone returned to Potter Manor. Hermione felt a bit set back that she hadn't been able to tell Harry how she truly feels about him, that she still loved him. The rest of the trip Lilah watched the two of them like a hawk, never leaving Harry's side.

Harry felt bad that he had been so much time with Lilah, making the final preparations for the wedding as he left Hermione alone most nights with the girls. Harry once more asked Hermione two days before the ceremony if she had made up her mind on attending. Hermione looked at him, wanting desperately to tell him, no, but she didn't have the heart to do it. Reluctantly, she told him she would attend his wedding, even if it tore her heart in two.

The night before they wedding arrived quicker than Hermione would have anticipated, but what could she do?

"Hailey, Lily do you girls have your dresses ready for the wedding ceremony?" Hermione asked her daughter's as she stepped into their bedroom.

"Yes, ma'am." They replied in unison, sitting on their bed looking glum.

"What's wrong girls?" Hermione asked them sitting on the edge of the bed. She had never seen her daughters look so distraught.

"Mum, we don't like Lilah," Lily told her flatly as she pulled her knees to her chest, resting her head on top.

"I know you don't love, judging by the incident with the lizard at the lake." She told them, giving them a lopsided grin.

"She's not right for dad. I don't understand what he sees in her!" Hailey exclaimed.

"I know. I don't like her either loves, but your father does and that's something we have to respect." Hermione told them, sighing. Her heart clenched at the thought of Harry marrying another woman, but what was she supposed to do? Ruin his happiness?

"No, he doesn't mum!"

"And how do you know that?"

"Because we can tell by the way he looks at you. He doesn't ever look at Lilah with longing or casual side glances."

"He never once took his eyes off of you since we arrived here, only when she dragged him away to work on wedding details." Hailey told her mother softly.

"He loves you, I just know it."

"Sweetheart, I wish that was true."

"But it is! We saw the way the two of you were both acting down at the lake. They are incompatible, Mum."

"Honey, in my heart I really want to believe that he loves me, but don't you think that if he did, he would have broken off their engagement at any moment since my return? I've had to come to terms with the fact that he's marrying her and there is nothing I can do except to at least try to be happy for him." Hermione explained to her daughters as she placed a loose hair behind Lily's ear.

Lily and Hailey looked at one another in defeat. They tried their hardest to talk sense into their mother regarding their father's true feelings for her. But what else could they say? What could they do? The girls had hit a brick wall when it came to Lilah. How were they supposed to accept her into their lives when they knew well enough that she hated them and vice versa. Their plan had failed.

"Fine. We'll try to be happy for him." Hailey said as she laid down on her pillow, snuggling it closely.

"That's all I ask." Hermione replied as she bent over and placed a kiss on Hailey's forehead.

"Good night, Mum." The girls said in unison as they got under the comforter.

"Sweet dreams my darlings." Hermione bid the girls goodnight one final time before switching off their lights, shutting the door quietly behind her. She began to head for the guest room she had been staying in when Harry softly called out for her.

"Hermione! Are the girls awake?"

"No." She told him shaking her head. "They just fell asleep."

"Oh, I see. I'll be back in a little while." He told her with a small smile. Hermione could sense there was something off about Harry. Even though she hadn't seen much of him over this last week, she could still read him like a book.

"Harry, are you alright?"

He looked at her softly, his smile still plastered on his face. "I'm fine, 'Mione. I just have things on my mind lately that I'm trying to figure out."

"Nervous about tomorrow?"

"Not really. Just been thinking about something for the last couple of weeks, that's all."

"You know I'm here if you want to talk, right?" Hermione told him taking his hand in hers.

"I know. I don't think you can help me this time though." He replied, pulling her into an embrace.

"Alright." Hermione broke away from Harry, placing her hand on the silver knob. "Harry.." She spun around quickly before he left.

"Yeah?" he replied, turning back to face her.

"Can you at least tell me where you're going? That way I'm not up all night worrying something bad has happened to you."

"Over to Ron and Luna's."

"Oh, okay. Well good night, Harry. Stay safe." She told him then slipped into her room, shutting her door behind her. About twenty minutes later Hermione heard a knock on her door as she stepped out of the guest bathroom that adjoined her room.

"Come in." Hermione was shocked to see that it was Lilah who had stepped into her room. "Hello, Lilah."

"Save it, bookworm. Listen, I have to talk to you. More accordingly I'm here to give you a bit of advice." Lilah told her as she cast a silencing charm on the guest room as she set her bags onto the ground.

"Advice on what exactly? On how to be a conniving, pompous snob such as yourself? No thank you, I'm good." Hermione told her, her brown eyes glaring at her.

"Very funny. Actually, I am here to advise you to leave." Lilah told her as she folded her petite arms across her chest.

"I beg your pardon? I have already told Harry, and now I'm telling you. I'm_ not_ leaving." Hermione told her as she walked closely to Lilah.

"Oh but I insist. Look I know all about your little plan to whisk Harry away from me. Let me tell you , it isn't going to work."

"I am not trying to take Harry away from you! I would never do that because I'm not a manipulative, evil witch such as yourself. If Harry decides to leave you, that will be his choice and his choice alone. But let me be perfectly honest with you, I don't think you deserve him. I think you're a gold digging twit whose only with him because of this name, not because of the person he truly is.

You do nothing to help him, nor do you even acknowledge the existence of our two children, who come tomorrow morning, will be partly yours. How dare you accuse me of trying to wreck your engagement!" Hermione was pissed. She could feel her blood boiling as she stood there talking to that good for nothing twit.

"And you still love him, and I'm not talking about platonic love either. Please, spare me. I can see the way you look at him when he's around." Lilah told her as she held up her hand as Hermione was about to protest.

"Let me make this perfectly clear. He doesn't love you, he will never love you the way he once did. He's marrying me tomorrow morning, ME! You are nothing to him, except for the ex-slag that dumped her kid off on him and left without a glance back. I come from a family with money, loads to offer him. What exactly do you have to offer him?" Lilah asked her as she flipped her straight, dirty blonde hair over her shoulder.

Hermione fought back the urge to punch this hag in the face. "You may be able to fool Harry, but you sure as hell don't fool me or my daughters. I honestly have no idea what Harry sees in you. I know you don't truly love him as he deserves, so please tell me what is it that drew you to him that night at the Minister's Ball? His money? His fame?"

"Bingo." Lilah smiled menacingly at her. "You are the brightest witch of your age. And if you're really clever, you will pack all your things and leave because all you're going to do is hurt yourself by thinking there's a chance in this world that Harry would ever take you back.." Lilah finished as she bent down to collect her belongings.

"Where on earth are you going?"

"To my parents' house. It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." And with that, Lilah left with a _pop._

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed, releasing the tears she had pent up behind her eyes. She refused to give Lilah the satisfaction on how much her words had stung. '_She's right though. If Harry still loved me, he would have called off the wedding by now.' _Hermione opened the bedside drawer, pulling out a pen and piece of paper as she began to write a letter. When finished, she conjured up an envelope and placed the letter inside, sitting it on her bed.

She took her wand and levitated all her belongings into her suitcase, shrinking it to fit inside her handbag. She quietly tiptoed into the girls' room and went to the left side of the bed where her youngest daughter was fast asleep.

"Hailey, honey wake up." Hermione whispered to her little girl, gently shaking her awake.

"Mom, what's going on?" Hayley, whispered as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"We have to go love."

"What do you mean? What about dad and Lily?" Hailey asked her as she climbed out of bed, trying to figure out what was going on with her mother.

"Your father and Lily will be fine." She told Hailey as she placed a soothing hand on her cheek. "I promise we will see them again in a couple of weeks but for now we must go." Hermione placed some of Hailey's belongings in her handbag before taking Hailey by the hand.

"Mom, I don't want to leave! I like it here!" Hailey cried fiercely causing Lily to stir a little. Tears cascaded down her face as her heart broke. She didn't want to leave, not when they all found one another again.

"Sweetheart please don't cry. I want to stay too, believe me, I do but under the circumstances, we can't." Hailey understood what her mother was trying to tell her. As long as Lilah was here, she didn't want to be.

"But mom, I want dad to be with us." Hailey cried as her mother pulled her into a comforting hug.

"I do too, sweetheart." Hermione and Hailey took one last glance at Lily's sleeping form. "Bye darling, I will miss you so much. It breaks my heart to leave you again." Hermione told Lily as she brushed a few strands of curly brown hair away from her daughter's face, giving her a soft kiss.

"I'll see you in a couple of weeks." Hailey said as she placed a kiss on her cheek as her mother had done.

"Let's go love." Hermione said as she took Hailey's hand, quietly walking out of the room. Mother and daughter made their way downstairs to the living room, gave one last look around the place they'd once called home before disappearing into thin air.


	33. Where are they?

The following morning Lily woke up early like she normally had ever since she was a young child. She let out a big yawn, stretching her arms above her head. "Hails, it's time to wake up to the worst day of our lives." Lily said aloud as she turned to wake her sister, but noticed Hailey wasn't there. '_That's odd_.`` Normally, Lily had to threaten to wake her sister up with a bucket of cold water. She made her way out into the hallway, and gently knocked on the bathroom door. "Hailey?" No answer.

'_Maybe she's in mum's room.' _Lily thought to herself casually as she made her way to her mother's room down the hall. She knocked softly on the door, calling out to her mother, "Mum, are you awake?" Lily asked. Again, no answer. "Mum?" She asked as she pushed the door open, fear gnawing at her as she gazed upon her mother's deserted room. "Mum!" Lily called loudly, her heart skipping a beat as she raced downstairs and searched the kitchen, dining room, and living room. Her mother and sister were nowhere to be found.

Panic began to set within her. She dashed up the stairs, calling out to her father. "Dad! Dad! Dad!" Lily threw the door open and went to her father's side, violently shaking him awake. "Dad wake up! Wake up, its an emergency!"

Harry jolted upright, turning his attention towards his daughter who looked as if she was about to have a panic attack. "Lily, what's the big emergency?" Harry asked worriedly. Was it Hailey? Hermione? Were they hurt?

"Dad, mum and Hailey are gone!" She cried out, letting the dam behind her eyes break loose.

"Sweetheart, what do you mean they're gone?"

"Exactly what I mean! I've searched this whole bloody house and there's not a single trace of them!" Harry pulled his daughter into his arms as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Shh, sweetheart calm down. Listen to me alright? I will go to Ron and Luna's to see if your mum and Hailey might have gone over there a little early to prepare for the wedding. Is that alright?" Harry asked his weeping daughter. Lily nodded her head in agreement. Harry sat her on his bed before making his way to the fireplace, disappearing into the green flames.

"Ron! Luna! Hermione! Hailey!" Harry called out as he stepped out of his best mates fireplace, ignoring the soot on his clothing.

"Harry, what's the matter?" Luna asked him as she descended the staircase in her nightgown, Ron following suit.

"What's going on mate? We weren't expecting you for another three hours."

" Are Hermione and Hailey here?" Harry asked frantically as his eyes scanned for any sign of his daughter or ex-wife.

"No, we haven't seen them in a couple days." Luna told him as she started to worry for her friend.

"What's going on Harry? Did you and Hermione have a row or something?" Ron asked him curiously.

"Not at all. We talked for a couple of moments last night before I came here, everything was fine. Lily damn near had a panic attack because she can't find them." Harry told them as he paced the floor. A door closed suddenly as the patter of footsteps were heard descending the staircase once more. Harry looked up to see Ginny and Draco standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's going on? Did Harry just say that Hermione and Hailey are missing?" Ginny asked anxiously. She and her husband, along with Jenna, decided to stay the night with her brother so everyone could get ready together for the wedding.

"Unfortunately, Gin." Ron confirmed.

"Do you know where they could have gone?" Draco asked Harry. Harry wasn't sure what to say. He didn't think he'd have to go through this again, not now that everything was becoming normal once more between him and Hermione.

"No, I don't. I don't understand. Why would Hermione take Hailey and disappear on me again? She promised me she wouldn't." He said as he took a seat on the sofa, placing his head in his hands.

"I think I know." Luna said as she took a seat next to Harry. He lifted his head from his hands, looking at the blonde sitting beside him. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe it was because she couldn't watch you marry Lilah."

"But why? She promised me that she wouldn't leave again." He told her softly.

"Maybe because she still loves you, Harry." Ginny told him as she knelt before him.

"How do you know?"

"Because I know Hermione, we all do. Maybe it was breaking her heart, knowing you were going to marry someone else that wasn't her."

"I'd feel the same way if I was her." Draco told him as he stood behind his wife, placing his hands on her shoulders. " I wouldn't be able to watch Ginny marry another bloke if I still loved her. It would break my heart."

"I don't know what to do guys." Harry admitted as he rubbed his temples.

"Do you remember why you came over last night mate?" Ron asked him, sitting beside his best friend.

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "I told you that I was confused because I had conflicted feelings regarding Hermione. I've had them ever since I first saw her on the elevator."

"Then I only have one question for you. Are you still in love with her?"

Harry thought long and hard on what Ron had just asked him. Memories of the two of them with their daughters flooded his mind. He thought how much his heart flipped at the sight of her on the elevator. How wonderful it was sitting with her in Hyde Park, just talking to her. How beautiful her smile was. He thought about the times he nonchalantly grabbed hold of her hand without thinking about it, how after all these years, her hand still perfectly fit in his.

"Without a doubt." Harry said quietly, finally admitting it to himself, let alone everyone in the room.

"Then what are you doing here? Go after her and bring her home." Draco told him nudging his head towards the fireplace.

"I plan on it. I just have one thing left to do."

"What's that Harry?" Ron questioned.

"Break things off with Lilah."

Harry returned home shortly after realizing his true feelings for his ex-wife. Lily sat in the living room, anxiously awaiting the arrival of her father. "Did you find them?" Lily asked as she quickly jumped off the couch.

"No, but I have an idea of where they are. Go upstairs and get dressed, I will meet you down here in a few moments." Harry told her as he went upstairs to change out of his soot-covered clothes. After Harry exited his room, he couldn't help but feel as if he should enter the room. He opened the bedroom door, unsure of what he was looking for. Finally, his eyes rested on the bed, a white envelope lying atop it with his name written in familiar handwriting. _'What's this?'_

Harry picked up the envelope, sliding his pinky finger under the fold breaking the seal. He unfolded the letter, his eyes carefully reading each word.

My dearest Harry.

I am so sorry for breaking my promise to you. I know you must be terribly upset with me for taking Hailey and walking out on you again, but I couldn't do it, Harry. I could not watch you make vows to that horrid woman. She's not right for you, Harry. She doesn't understand you nor does she deserve to even bear your last name.

She even as much admitted to me the only reason she is marrying you is for the title, the benefits that come with being 'Mrs. Harry Potter'. It's not fair to you, Harry. I swear on our daughters that me telling you this is not an act of jealousy, but an act of love. I love you so much Harry James Potter and all I could ever want for you is to be truly happy with the person you love, even if that means it's not me.

You deserve a woman who loves you for being the kindest, sweet, and generous man and father that you are. You are a special person Harry Potter. You never turn your back on your friends or family when they truly need you, something I should have realized long ago before it was too late. You need to marry someone who shares your morals, your values and who also loves you as much as you love them if not more. Even if that person is not me.

I love you so much Harry, so much that I wish I could turn back time and make sure our divorce never happened. I would have worked out our problems as I should have done, for better or for worse. I never stopped loving you, my one true love. I hope you and Lilah have a wonderful ceremony and I promise to meet you at Kings Cross Station next week and I will be civil with your wife.

Please tell our Lily how much I love her and I will see her next week.

Love always,

Hermione

" I love you too, Hermione. I promise to set things right." Harry said as he walked out of the room. He and Lily got into their car and drove half an hour to Lilah's parents' house. Once he pulled into the driveway, he placed the car in park, keeping the engine running. "I will be back, pumpkin. I have to take care of something real quick."

He exited the car and walked up the cobblestone pavement, knocking gently on the front door.

"Harry!" Hannah shouted in surprise. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Molly's getting everything ready?"

"Actually Hannah, I need to have a word with Lilah. It pertains to something very important about the wedding." Harry told her as she let him step through the threshold of their Victorian house.

"Harry, you do know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, right?" Hannah told him as she watched him ascend the staircase.

"I'll take my chances." Harry said curtly, his pace quickening before she had the chance to utter another word. He made a left at the staircase, walking until he reached the third door on the left and knocked on the door twice.

"Who is it?" Lilah's voice rang from the other side of the door.

"It's Harry, open up."

"Harry? Hold on a minute!" Lilah placed her robe over her undergarments, trying to understand why her fiancé was standing outside her door and not at the Burrow. "What are you doing here!" Lilah demanded as she swung open the door, Harry quickly entering before she tried to shut him out.

"I need to talk to you about the wedding."

"What do you mean? Is something wrong? Did the caterers call about a problem?" Lilah asked in a panic.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, there is something wrong... Lilah, I can't marry you today. Not now, not ever." Harry told her point blank. Lilah stood there, speechless as she let the words sink into her head. '_Did he really just say what I think he did!'_

"What the hell do you mean you can't marry me today!" Lilah shrieked as she took two steps closer to him, a look of hatred etched onto her face.

"I can't marry someone I don't love."

"You- You don't love me?" Lilah scoffed. "What the hell are you on about? We've been dating for the last six months and been planning this bloody wedding for three months! You must have loved me at some point!"

"Honestly, I don't think I ever did. I've had a lot of time to think things over the last couple of weeks and I came to the realization this morning." Harry told her as calmly as possible.

"And what the bloody hell did you realize?"

"That I'm very much still in love with Hermione."

Blood drained from Lilah's face, turning it white as Harry had ever seen it. Her fists were now balled at her side, her eyes darkening as she stood motionless in front of him. "YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HER? ARE YOU INSANE?" Lilah screamed at him, loud enough for the entire house to hear.

"Listen, I'm just trying to be honest with you. What you and I shared, was lust. I was in a dark place when Hermione left me and I tried hard as hell to ignore the void I felt in my heart. Then I met you and I thought it was about time for me to get over her. But then she returned and everything that I had felt for her came rushing back."

"I can't believe you're dumping me, on the day of our wedding mind you, for someone that doesn't even love you!"

"Oh really? Well, the letter she left me to find says a whole lot differently."

Lilah laughed menacingly. "Of course she would leave a letter, how the hell did I not see that coming?"

"I assumed you had done something to cause her to leave." Harry said as he shook his head at her. _How the hell did I not see Lilah for who she truly was?_

"Of course I did! Did you honestly think I was going to let your ex-wife get in the way of our marriage?" Lilah told him with a snort.

"With or without her here, I would have called the wedding off. You are the most self-centered person I've ever met in my life. You give too much of a damn about appearances let alone titles and not an ounce of sincerity for those around you. You're rude as hell and you act like my children are scum. I can't have that kind of role model for my children. Maybe one day you can find someone who shares the same values as you." Harry told her as he walked towards the door. "Good-bye, Lilah. Have a nice life."

He apparated out of the house and into his car, in order to avoid the chaos he knew would be stirring inside the house. "You ready, Lily?" Harry asked as he put the car in drive.

"I've been ready for the last ten years, Dad." Lily told him with a smile.


	34. Together At Last

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

_Los Angeles, California_

_Apartment 23_

"Hailey, did you brush your teeth yet?" Hermione called as she finished washing the dishes, wiping her hands on a clean dish towel.

"Not yet. I'm on my way to do that now." Hailey told her mother as she placed her book on the coffee table.

"Alright, love." Hermione said as she grabbed the laundry basket from the floor and placed it on the dining table. She began to fold the mountain of laundry as she came across one of Lily's pink shirts she had left behind. She wanted to break down and cry. Once more she abandoned her daughter, all because he was about to marry that horrid woman. Why couldn't she admit to Harry how she truly felt about him? She was sure he hadn't read the letter she left behind, knowing Lilah she probably found it and disposed of it the first chance she got.

Hermione folded the shirt, setting it to the side as she reminded herself to place it in her handbag for when she sees Lily off to Hogwarts in the coming days. A gentle knock on the door broke Hermione from her thoughts. "Coming!" She called out as she stepped away from the table. She opened the door to her apartment and froze on sight. '_It can't be._'

"Hi, Mum!" Lily exclaimed excitedly as she stood in the threshold of her mother's apartment.

"Lily!" Hermione said happily as she pulled her daughter into a tight hug. "Sweetheart I'm so sorry for leaving, I've missed you so much."

"Mum, I have to breathe sometimes you know." Lily said as she tried to get out of the death grip her mother had her in.

"Mom, who's at the d- Lily!" Hailey shrieked as she ran to her sister pulling her into a hug much like their mother did.

"Lily, how did you get here? You didn't run away from home did you?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Actually, we flew here." A gentle voice spoke from behind Hermione, causing her to slowly turn her body to the voice she knew all too well.

"H-Harry?" Hermione said in shock taking a few steps backward, not fully believing that he was standing in her doorway

"Hey 'Mione. Can I come in?" Harry asked her, grinning from ear to ear. Speechless, Hermione nodded her head, yes, permitting Harry to walk into the apartment, shutting the door behind him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be halfway to your honeymoon by now." Hermione told him perplexed.

"Well you see, there's been a change of plans." Harry told her as he took a couple of steps towards her.

"Come on, let's go around the corner." Hailey whispered to her sister, leading her away to give their parents some privacy.

"What plans exactly?" Hermione asked him, mesmerized by his green eyes that burned into hers.

"I didn't marry Lilah. I couldn't go through with the wedding."

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. '_Did he really say that? Am I dreaming?' _ "I thought you loved her." She told him softly.

"I could never love her. At one point I thought what I had felt for her was love, but then I realized, she's not the right one for me. The right one had been right in front of me for the last two weeks." Harry told her, placing his soft, masculine hand on her cheek.

"Really? You're sure about that?"

"I've been sure about it. I met the right one for me when I was eleven years old, then married her twelve years ago. I made the mistake of letting her walk out of my life without ever going after her and I am not going to make that mistake again. From now on, we will solve our problems together, like we have always done before. I can't bear the thought of not waking up to you each morning, watching your smile brighten each time you tell me about the day or the latest book you've read. I love you."

"And I love you, Harry James Potter." Hermione told him before closing the distance between them. She captured his lips with her own as she wrapped her hands around his neck. Harry pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss as his tongue outlined her bottom lip.

The twins looked at one another, their faces etched with glee.

"We did it."

"I can't believe we actually did it!" Lily squealed with excitement deep within her voice. Harry and Hermione broke from their kiss, smiling at their daughters.

"You most certainly did." Harry said happily as Hermione rested her head on his shoulder.

"I do have a question though." Hailey told her parents as she and her sister came from around the corner.

"What's that love?" Hermione asked.

"Can we please move out of this ruddy apartment and move in with dad?"

"What do you say, 'Mione? Feel like moving back home?" Harry asked as he looked down at the love of his life.

"I couldn't think of anything else I'd rather do." Hermione told him with a smile as the girls joined their parents in a big family hug, the first of many to come.


	35. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_September 1st, 2011_

_Kings Cross Station_

The train station was as busy as Harry remembered. Families from all over Scotland, Ireland and the United Kingdom were rushing about, trying to say their last goodbyes before reuniting in December for Christmas break. Harry held Lily by the hand, quickly disappearing behind the platform followed by his fiancée and Hailey. Hermione had been a mess since the time they woke up that morning, sobbing at the thought of not seeing her daughters for several months. Harry had told her over and over that the months would pass quickly, and the girls would be home in no time.

"You have everything you need? Your trunks, pets, wands?" Hermione asked her daughters as she fiddled with the Hailey's bag.

"Yes, Mum." Lily told her, rolling her eyes. "The answer is the same as it was two hours ago!"

"Lily." Harry warned. Lily apologized to her mother, who once again pulled her into a bone crushing hug. A few moments later Ron and Luna, Draco and Ginny and the children appeared at their side, the wives sobbing. The Hogwart's Express tooted its horn, signaling it was time to embark.

"Now you two be sure to make time for your studies." Hermione told them, placing a kiss on each of their heads.

"Don't worry, Mum. I've already gotten a head start on some of the reading." Hailey told her, causing Hermione to smile proudly. Out of her daughters, she knew Hailey would be the one to keep the other in line.

"Good girl."

"But keep in mind it's alright to have fun as well. Right, 'Mione?" Harry said as he wrapped an arm around his fiancée, looking down at her as he nodded in the girls' direction.

"Of course, having fun is just as important."

"Just make sure you lot don't have too much fun. I don't think we need to give your mums a heart attack within the first week you hear?" Ron joked as he patted his son on the shoulder.

"We wouldn't dream of it." Jenna said mischievously, as she wrapped an arm around her cousin's neck.

"Have fun, Jen." Ginny told her as she kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"Mum!" Jenna said as she quickly wiped the kiss off her cheek. "You're embarrassing me."

Once more the train tooted, warning that departure time was near.

"Alright, you four best get a move on." Draco said as he waved at all the children.

The Six parents watched as their children embarked on their first journey to Hogwarts, praying that the dark times were in the past so their children wouldn't have to grow up as fast as they had. Hermione watched her daughters' step onto the train, taking one last look at her before disappearing into the crowd of students.

Harry took hold of her hand, squeezing it gently. "They'll be fine, love. We'll see them in December."

"I know. Luckily between starting my new job at St. Mungo's and planning the wedding, my mind will be focused." Hermione told him. Harry leaned down and planned a chaste kiss on her lips before turning towards the locomotive, waving goodbye one last time before leaving with his friends.

The following morning the six children had written to their parents, explaining how exciting it was to journey across the lake in the row boats with Hagrid, who the children had come to adore. They were in awe as they stared at the luminating castle. The children admitted they were rather nervous when it came to the sorting of their houses.

The first of the four children to be sorted was Jenna. She out of all the children, were the least nervous. Once her name was called, she walked up the steps proudly, then sat upon the stool. The sorting hat took less than a minute before deciding she was a Gryffindor, much to her surprise. Next was Hailey, whose nerves had gotten the best of her. She was shaking with each step she took up the marbled stairs. She looked out into the crowd, her nerves easing as she saw her older sister giving her a thumbs up. The hat stalled for about three minutes before deciding her house for the next seven years would be Ravenclaw.

Lily was next, walking in stride as she took her place on the stool. No sooner did the hat touch her raven black hair did the sorting hat call out, "Gryffindor!" Jenna roared loudly as her best friend made her way to the table, clapping her on the back. Dylan, the last to be called out of all the students, anxiously walked up the steps and onto the stool. After debating for three minutes, the sorting had finally decided on Hufflepuff as his house, along with Hailey's best friend, Grace. Dylan had been a bit worried his family would be disappointed that he would be the first of the Weasley children to break tradition, but his mother had written him back, telling him how proud they were

Within the first week, Hailey had discovered she had a knack for potions. Professor Slughorn was so pleased that one of Lily Evans Potter's granddaughters inherited the gift of potion making, he had sent her an invitation to join the SlugClub, much to everyone's surprise. Lily, on the other hand, was exceptional in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Valentina was impressed with how well Lily had picked up defensive spells. As for Jenna and Dylan, Jenna had come to love transfiguration the most out of all her courses, while Dylan seemed very interested in Herbology.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and before they knew it, December had finally arrived. Harry continued to work as Head Auror, while Hermione had been working at St. Mungo's for four months, absolutely loving her job working in the Pediatrics Department. Ron and Draco still worked under Harry as Aurors, while Luna worked as Head Editor in Chief of _The Quibbler_, and Ginny worked as a quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet. Christina had recently turned five this past October when Luna began to homeschool her, thankfully working from home had its perks.

During the evenings and weekends Harry and Hermione weren't working (which Harry made sure he was home by six in the evening) they had been aimlessly working on the intricate details of their wedding. Granted this one wouldn't be as big as the last one, but it was rather special since this time they would have their daughters joining in on the ceremony.

December 17th arrived quickly. Harry, Hermione and their group of friends arrived at Kings Cross station, excitedly awaiting the arrival of the children. Once the four children stepped off the scarlet train, they were showered with hugs and kisses from their parents. The girls spoke of reiterated the last four months at Hogwarts, even though they had written to their parents weekly on everything happening since they had been there. For the rest of the week, Harry and Hermione continued to work at their jobs, while the girls and the other children were looked after by Molly until three in the afternoon when Hermione returned from work. She and Molly would discuss the final wedding preparations, along with Karen Granger.

Christmas at the Potter Manor started out wonderfully. Lily had been the first one awake that morning, excited to spend Christmas with both her parents and younger sister for the first time in a decade. Lily shook Hailey awake, repeatedly telling her it was Christmas! Hailey, glared at her sister playfully before taking Lily by the hand, rushing out of their room.

The girls quietly pushed open the door to their parent's bedroom before jumping on top of the bed, squealing with delight.

"Mum, dad get up!"

"It's Christmas!"

Harry groggily rubbed his eyes as laughter filled his ears. He reached over to the night table, plucked his glasses off it before placing them on his face. "Good Morning, girls." He greeted as he suppressed a yawn. "Why don't the two of you wait downstairs in the living room while I coax your mother out of bed, eh?" Hailey and Lily nodded excitedly as they dashed out of the bedroom and raced downstairs. Harry turned over onto his right side, gently shaking his sleeping fiancée.

"'Hermione, love. Wake up, it's Christmas." He kissed her on the cheek as she stirred awake.

"H-Harry? What time is it?"

"Looks like it's half past six. The girls are waiting eagerly downstairs, what do you think about joining them?" Harry looked at her, his eyes filled with joy. Hermione smiled at his, kissing him on the lips.

"Sounds like a great idea love."

The couple joined their daughter's downstairs, and told them that before any presents were opened, they were to finish all their breakfast. Harry had whipped up eggs, bangers, bacon and toast for not more than an hour later. The girls scarfed down their breakfast within ten minutes, causing Hermione to lightly chastise them while Harry laughed at how eager the girls were to open their gifts.

The girls had each been given a new Cleansweep broom from Harry while Hermione had given Lily and Hailey new books on Defensive Spells and Potions respectively. Lily was also surprised with a new Wizard Chess set while Hailey was given a Junior Wizards Chemistry set.

That afternoon, they spent time with Hermione's parents who were overjoyed with spending the holiday with their grandchildren, whom they spoiled rotten. That evening the Potter family found themselves at the Burrow, which was filled with every member of the Weasley family. Molly, as always, had prepared a feast for two days straight.

On December 31st, 2011 everyone gathered around the Burrow once more for the wedding of Harry and Hermione. The wedding resembled much of the first, snow had fallen on the ground the night before, giving a soft blanket to walk on. Out passed the garden, trees glistened with twinkle lights as they were strung between the branches. A white arch way stood underneath a giant oak tree, while a red aisle runner separated the two lines of chairs that were placed on both sides of the arch way. Harry stood at the front of the aisle, wearing green dress robes. Ron of course stood next to him as his best man, while Draco stood next to him as a groomsman, both wearing dark blue dress robes.

The music began once Ginny, Luna and the kids came in sight. Luna was Hermione's Matron of Honor while Ginny was a bridesmaid. Both women walked down the aisle with a bouquet of white, Christmas Roses, their dark blue gowns flowing with each step they took until they took their place on the right of the arch. Next came Teddy and Lily, who walked with their arms linked with one another, Lily carrying a single, white Christmas Rose as she took her place next behind Ginny and Teddy next to Draco. Hailey and Dylan were next, followed by Jenna and her cousin Louis. Once they took their place in the wedding party, the music shifted. The guests stood up, turning their gaze upon the beautiful bride.

Harry's smile widened as he watched the love of his life walk graciously down the aisle. Hermione was stunning. Her brown, chestnut locks hung loosely around her shoulders. She wore a sleeveless, white mermaid dress, with two-inch-high heels to match. Karen Granger sobbed silently as she and her husband walked their only daughter down the aisle for the second time. She was so happy that her daughter and Harry had found one another again, even if it took them ten years. Hermione's eyes locked with Harry's as soon as she stepped onto the red aisle runner. Her heart fluttered with so much joy, her smile plastered across her face.

This was it; she was about to marry the love of her life for the second time. Not once did doubts cross her mind. She knew deep in the pit of her soul that she and Harry would last for eternity. Her father placed his daughter's hand in Harry's as they reached the front of the altar.

"Take care of my little girl, Son."

"I Will." Harry promised. Hermione handed her bouquet to Luna to hold for the time being before placing her free hand into Harry's. They looked at one another with so much content, love, and passion. No words were spoken between the pair, their eyes did the talking for them. Once again, Kingsley Shacklebolt welcomed everyone to the wedding of Harry and Hermione. Lily and Hailey looked at one another, smiling happily as their eyes focused on their parents. Kingsley asked Harry to please recite his vows to Hermione, giving him the floor.

Ron went to hand Harry the vows, but Harry and placed up a hand indicating they were not needed. He looked straight into Hermione's beautiful brown eyes and spoke from his heart.

"Hermione, you will always and forever be the love of my life. You inspire me to be a better man, a better father to our children. Being together again with you has been the best thing that's happened to me over the last ten years, minus the time you agreed to marry me once more. I know there will be times where you and I will have disagreements, but I promise to work them out as a team. I promise to love you until my last dying breath and to celebrate the little things in life that you hold dear. You will never be alone again. You have my body, mind and soul. I love you Hermione Jean Granger and I vow to be the husband you deserve."

Tears of happiness trickled down Hermione's cheeks as she absorbed the loving words Harry had spoken to her. Kingsley nodded to Hermione signaling her to recite her vows.

"Harry, where do I begin? These last few months with you have been a blessing. With each passing day, my love for you continues to grow. You have blessed me with two wonderful daughters whom I love with all my heart and soul. You are my best friend, my lover, my soul mate. I couldn't ask for a better man to spend the rest of my life with, to grow old together as we watch our children grow up. I may not know what the future has in store for us, but I plan to embark on the journey with you as your wife. I promise to love you, encourage you, and go anywhere it is that you go. I promise to always work out any problems we have, rather than run away. Your problems are my problems, your burdens are mine. You make me the happiest woman in the world, and I am forever grateful to have you in my life. I love you, Harry James Potter. And I promise to show you how much I love you with each passing day."

The minister looked between the two of them, watching as their love for each other blossoms. He bent his head towards Harry and whispered, "You may now kiss the bride."

Harry bent his head down to Hermione, capturing her lips with his own. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck as she savored the taste of him. They broke apart from their kiss, Hermione's cheeks flushed.

"I now pronounce to you for the final time, Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter!" The crowd applauded as Harry and Hermione made their way down the aisle, welcoming the new year to come. A few days later, Lily and Hailey once more boarded a train back to Hogwarts while their parents embarked on a trip to Paris for their honeymoon.

Two months later, Hermione had found out she was indeed expecting her and Harry's third child. Harry was over the moon with joy and love as Hermione told him the news. Harry laid a hand on her small bump, caressing her stomach as he told their unborn child how happy he and Hermione were, and how excited the girls and Teddy would be to have another sibling.

Harry watched Hermione as she slept soundly on the couch as he stroked her hair. He drifted off onto his thoughts, thinking of how perfect his life had turned out. He knew that no matter where life took him next, as long as Hermione was by his side everything would fall into place.


End file.
